Within:
by mwwhitacre
Summary: There are many journeys on our path to becoming whom the fates have ordained us to be. When the Avengers become the mentors and protectors of three mythical inter-dimensional heroes, they all realize that the path to becoming a hero can only be found within. Steve X OC in later chapters. Rating will go up for more violent and emotional intense chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Thanks for taking the time to read this! I haven't written fiction in many years, so please forgive me if I am a tad rusty. Also, the story will get darker in the upcoming chapters with possible trigger warnings. I will make sure to add a note before these plot lines take hold. Until then...happy reading.  
**

**I do not own any of the Marvel characters...just the OCs and the plot.**

**It's Always the Eyes**

_It seemed like an eternity starring into her eyes, but suddenly the fear of time lost did not arise; he only knew that he could not break contact, for if he did he would surely lose her._

Captain Steve Rogers had been frequenting the Helicarrier for the last few weeks, trying to gain more information. He knew that SHIELD was up to something and after losing faith in Fury's integrity, he couldn't trust the actions of the organization to be benevolent. Having already been scheduled to meet with Fury and the other Avengers in an hour, he took this time to do some old-fashioned snooping. Well, as discreetly as a gigantic, patriotic icon traipsing through the halls in his dark leather jacket, and endless supply of plaid button-ups, could be. Still, a super-soldier with the metabolism of a hummingbird, had to eat and at that particular moment the growls of his stomach gave away any stealth he contained. He rounded the corner, almost ready to find the always helpful Coulson, we he spied a kitchenette from the peripheral of his vision. AHAH! Surely there was something in there, but what he would find was nothing he had expected. He combed through the fridge, finally finding a block of cheese and bread. Well that would have to do. As he set about creating the meager sandwich he did not notice that another with a hankering for sandwiches had just entered the kitchen, and then suddenly slammed into the colossal Captain himself. He dropped the bread on the counter and the visitor dropped a book onto the ground while rubbing her head. Feeling rather sheepish, she dropped to her knees with many apologies.  
"I am so sorry-I-I-didn't…see you," she looked up to see the Captain had already picked up the book and was rather curiously staring at her. It seemed like an eternity starring into her eyes, but suddenly the fear of time lost did not arise; he only knew that he could not break contact, for if he did he would surely lose her. It was only until she asked if he was all right that he was able to pull away and see the entirety of the young woman before him. She was short, fairly young looking, with dark curly hair, and she wore SHIELD-issue training clothes that were a bit baggy on her, but none of that seemed significant in contrast to her eyes. Light, almost jade, green eyes with vibrant gold circling her pupils. He had never seen eyes with those colors before, and especially not with the deep wisdom that he felt arose from them.  
"Are you all right?" She asked again with half a smile, but mostly confusion. Steve realized she had taken the book from him and was gently placing a hand on his shoulder.  
"Yeah-yes. I am fine, you just startled me," he rose to his full height and towered over the newcomer.  
"Sorry about that, I guess I really should keep my nose out of my book." She rose and placed the book under her arm. "My name is Anna." Steve shook her outstretched hand and smiled: "Steve…Steve Rogers." The eyes widened in shock and almost fear as realizations set-in. "Captain Rogers?" She questioned.  
"Yeah, Captain Steve Rogers…"  
"You're Captain America. I just body slammed Captain America." She repeated to herself in embarrassment. "Did I mention-uh-I am so sorry Captain. I'll leave you alone…you're….um…yeah."  
"Wait," he stopped her before she could leave. "It's all right. I should have heard you come in. Really, it's not like someone of your size could do much damage…not that your size isn't okay…it's just short-shorter than me." Seeing that she wasn't the only who could be socially awkward, Anna smile warm heartedly.  
"Don't worry, I understand. But you know what they say. Explosive things come in small packages-like dynamite," Anna was about ready to mentally slap herself (seriously did she just say that to Captain America) when Steve began laughing.  
"You're right. I should be more careful," he said as she joined in laughing.  
"Can we start again?" She asked. "I'm Anna."  
"Steve." Another handshake followed, although this one lasted longer. As they continued shaking hands, Anna look from side to side. "Nice to meet you," she said laughing and continued shaking. Steve got the hint and quickly withdrew his hand.  
"So.." She started, but both continued to laugh nervously.  
"Would you like to join me," he asked pointing to the sandwich materials "It's not much, but I'm sure we could get another sandwich out of this." Just as Anna had opened her mouth to reply, the ever-serious and professional Coulson entered the kitchenette with 5 SHIELD agents.  
"Captain," said Coulson stepping in front of Anna. "We thought we had lost you." The agents flanked themselves behind Coulson.  
"No, just looking for lunch. Actually, I accidentally bumped into this lady right here," Steve gestured to behind Coulson, but as the agent stepped aside, he realized that Anna and the 5 other agents had left. Steve looked back to Coulson quizzically.  
"I am sure that you will meet her again. For now, you need to report to the bridge. Most of the other Avengers have arrived."

"Agent Barton and Romanoff have reported that the threat has been neutralized and that most of the crazed man's records have been discovered," concluded Fury.  
"Which one of the crazed mad scientists is this again?" asked Bruce, AKA The Hulk, while studying the file.  
"The scientist was involved with Hydra. I am sure that Captain Rogers can enlighten us.." Steve looked up to see all eyes looking at him.  
"Huh?"  
"Distracted Captain?" asked Fury. Steve was about ready to push the issue from his mind, but figured that he might as well ask.  
"Has SHIELD recruited any new agents?"  
"If it's Lareby you are asking about, I assure you that he was told to wait until after the meeting for you to autograph his Captain America costume," interjected Coulson.  
"Jealous Coulson?" Tony, AKA Iron Man, inquired with his usual level of snark.  
"Not at all. Lareby has only a costume, whereas I have the original-"Coulson stopped and cleared his throat. Steve raised his eyebrows at the agent; the Captain was not sure he wanted to know which of his personal items Coulson had procured during his collecting.  
"No," Steve began after a moment. "I bumped into her, before the meeting. Remember the lady I was talking to you about Coulson."  
"The Captain has finally acknowledged the opposite sex?" Tony asked in mock surprise. Steve narrowed his eyes at Tony and then tried again "Look I…"  
"Truly Man of Iron, this is no jesting manner. Should our noble friend have sought a lady, it is no minor feat! We should celebrate this happy occasion," Thor boomed.  
"Why are we celebrating that Capsicle finally has a date? I've been in a relationship with Pepper for a long-ish amount of time. That's worth a party," whined Tony.  
"That is an accomplishment," Fury interrupted. "But in regards to your question Captain, Lareby is the only new recruit I know of."  
"Then who-" before Steve could ask the question, the power in the Helicarrier went out.  
"Stark," Fury growled "If this is one of your pranks, I will give you exactly 30 seconds to get off the Helicarrier before I-" However, Fury was interrupted with maniacal laughing.  
"Hill, I need a status."  
"Working on it." She responded. The agents on the bridge rapidly investigated the machinery, when sparks began to fly, frying all the technology in their sight. Gasps and sounds of scrambling filled the air as agent attempted to put out the small electrical fires. The air grew tense with sounds of moaning metal. The superheroes jumped to their feet and awaited whatever may come. The Captain grasped his shield from behind his chair; Thor held Mjolnir securely; Bruce attempted to calm himself; and Tony put on a set of two bracelets. The Helicarrier stopped suddenly cause everyone to jolt forward. Steve watched as his shield flew from his hand and into the debris of technology and agents. Suddenly there was a flash of blue light and jolting pain as everyone on the bridge had been electrocuted. Steve fell to the ground watching someone or something ripping away a section of the Helicarier and descending onto the bridge.  
"A piece of cake," a male voice tusked. As he heard other voices join, Steve lost consciousness.

************************************************** **********************  
"I will ask again," Steve's eyes opened to the harsh voice. "Where are they?!" Whomever the man interrogated, did not relent. There was a strike and groan. Steve slowly gained awareness of his surroundings. He was still on the bridge, but what a scene of destruction it had become. He was kneeling with his hands secured by his back, he could feel blood dripping from the side of his face. With tremendous amount of pain, Steve looked to his side; the other Avengers were similarly secured, save Bruce who appeared to be unconscious with a person standing above him, chanting some sort of gibberish. He looked to his other side to see Fury, Coulson and Hill kneeling next to a man he had never seen before. The man was old and small with a peculiarly long beard. His glasses were strewn to the side and from the marks on his face, Steve guessed that this was the man being interrogated. A flash of dark passed Steve's vision, and the sinister voice spoke above him.  
"We can continue about this. In truth, your weapons are useless, your heroes." the villain pulled Steve's head by his hair. Steve could only seen the dark outline of a man. "Are incapacitated, and as for that beast, so long as we continue our incantations, he will never wake up. Everything you expected to keep them safe is gone. It won't be much longer before you too will not be there. So I ask you again, old man, tell me where you hid them!" The villain spat as he held the frail main by his shoulders.  
"It is not mine to reason nor to divulge." The villain dropped him.  
"Your maxims will not save you here. Tell me where they are. Where is the Wizard?" The villain shot the man with lightning. "Where is the King?" another shock. "Where is the Oracle?!" The man was continually barraged by lightening, but did not release any information.  
"Perhaps, I am going about this all wrong," the villain mused while pacing. "I only require one of the three," he mused. The villain stopped in front of the man again.  
"Where is the Oracle, surrender him and you can walk away from this." The old man remained silent.  
"You try my patience. Do you wish to be broken? Do you wish to die?" realization hit the villain. "Or perhaps if your death does not matter, what of the lives on this ship? Would you risk them too?" The villain strode over to Tony who was as unconscious as the others; Tony let out a groan as he was hosted by the collar. "Does the life of this man matter?"  
"All life is precious." The old man muttered before falling to the ground face down. The villain released Tony. He crumpled down to the ground.  
"Listen up, Oracle. I will leave this place and spare them, should you show yourself and cooperate."  
"How do you even know that an oracle isn't already here," snapped Fury. "Maybe you already knocked him unconscious. Probably beating down an old man for absolutely nothing."  
"Stupid mortal. With all your weapons, agents, and information, you seem to lack any kind of knowledge." The villain laughed and knelt to Fury's eye level. "You see, the Oracle can always be identified. It is always the eyes," he pointed at Fury's eyes with his pointer and pinky fingers. "If you see the eyes, then it is the Oracle. You can never mistake those eyes." The villain stood and addressed his surrounding. "I am sure you are looking with those eyes, aren't you? Can your weak heart stand watching what I will do to these people because of you? Show yourself, Oracle!"  
"She is right behind you." Steve looked behind the villain and saw those eyes. It was Anna. What the hell was she doing? Steve tried to stand up, but was held down, by one of the shadowing henchmen who appeared to be comprised purely of smoke or maybe the electrocution truly did fry part of his brain. By that point, the villain began advancing upon her.  
"How charming. My dear are you going to come quietly?"  
"I don't believe I ever agreed to that," she said taking a step back simultaneously.  
"You are in no position to negotiate my dear. Perhaps you would rather I harm all of these people now."  
"Actually," she said. "I would rather fly."  
"Curious, I don't believe that any of the Oracles have that power."  
"I don't think we are that predictable," she responded. In a split second she had kicked her leg up sending the Captain's shield flying up into her arms.  
"Novel. A shield for the Oracle-always the guarded never the guardian. Tell me, how does it feel to never be able to protect all of these people."  
"Sometimes even a shield can be a sword."  
"Enough. You will cooperate." Anna looked up to Steve.  
"Don't worry Captain, you'll get your shield back," she said looking at Steve. She turned back to the villain. A half smirk graced her face. "Catch me, if you can," she said breathlessly. Everyone watched incredulously as Anna swung the shield toward the glass of the front bridge. As the glass broke and the shield fell down to the abyss, the Oracle ran after it, diving through the glass and out of the Helicarrier. The villain was dumbfounded for a mere moment before shouting frantically to his smoke-like creatures.  
"Don't just stand there, get her! Do you hear me? Get her!" As some of the henchmen followed the young girl, the villain was taken by surprise by a newly untied and pissed off Captain America. He was soon joined by Fury and Agent Hill, brandishing their fire arms and Coulson with his legendary taser. Fury shot the first bullet only to find that fighting smoke with bullets was not effective. The bullets went through the henchmen and then ricocheted of the inside of the ship's hull.  
"What are you trying to do, kill smoke?" the villain chuckled.  
"Nope, we're going to put their fire out!" yelled a voice from above. Suddenly the sprinkler systems gushed out in downpours of cold water. The smoke creatures lurched away in agony. Two young men jumped on the villain above. One was dark-haired and immediately lunged for the villain, while a wild blonde began shooting off more fire in the direction of the other pipes trying to break as many water vanes as was possible. Fury joined the blonde in his desolation of the water pipes, Hill ran to untie the other Avengers, while Coulson tased the woman enchanting Bruce. Steve heard the old man muttering something frantically; the Captain helped pull the old man up, and was able to understand at last those few words.  
"She can't swim…She can't swim." Steve place the man down as gently and quickly as possible and then bolted for the glass. He had only a moments hesitation as he found himself plunging head first into the choppy waters below. He hit the water with all the grace of an Olympic diver, but was unable to see Anna. His shield floated to the surface bobbing with the waves and a minute later a hand struggled to grab to the shield. She struggled to the surface, but to no avail. She could not hold onto the shield and so she it let go. Steve dove towards her, watching as her form begin to sink. He grabbed her and swam upwards. He broke the surface with the woman in tow and pulled her to the shield. She breathed raggedly taking in as much air as is possible as her whole body shuddered violently. Steve held her tight onto the shield, urging her to calm down and assuring her that she was all right. For a brief moment she looked up at her rescuer; fear flashed through her eyes and quickly she raised her hand. Steve suddenly felt the pressure of hundreds of waves fall upon them, and then it ended. He opened his eyes to see that they were nearly underwater save for Anna's hand, which created a force field of some sort that kept the tumultuous water from crushing them. With one finally bout of energy she thrust her palm forward, forcing the wave to change direction and leave them bobbing on the small choppy waves. Having adverting the disaster, Anna gave a deep sigh and lost consciousness being held up by her greatest idol and his shield.


	2. Chapter 2

******AN: Gosh, thank you for the reviews! I hope I don't disappoint. I'll be updating weekly (probably Sundays) so please don't give up on me yet. There is quite a bit more to come, but for now, let's get another perspective of what happened.**

******I do not own any of the Marvel characters...just the OCs and the plot.**

Explanations and Dreams

It made sense after all. These three were their next assignment. They had been sent here for a reason. Steve only pondered the old man's concluding sentence: perhaps it was fate that brought them here after all.

The Helicarrier was still in bad shape: the bridge was completely destroyed as was most of the guiding and operating equipment. It was nothing short of a miracle that they had any control over the ship, but when you have Tony Stark on board, this kind of technological mayhem is more of an inconvenience than an actual problem. Using Jarvis' link to the Iron Man suit as a point of reference, the Helicarrier was able to maintain flight mostly through the AI's efforts. Steve and the unconsciousness Anna had been pulled from the water, an expectant pair of gurneys waiting for the both of them. Steve waved the medical personnel off as he helped the EMTs lift the woman onto gurney. He would have followed them, had it not been for Fury's hand on his shoulder.  
"There is nothing more you can do for her. Your presence is requested in the conference room. It's time that you were given an explanation."

************************************************** **********************  
Earlier that day…Anna POV

Anna could not believe it. She had met her greatest idol, Captain America, the star-spangled man with a plan. It was only a few days ago that she had landed in this dimension and her head was still spinning from learning that not only did superheroes exist, but the mighty Avengers were real. To top it off, she had just bumped into their leader; oh lord, she just bumped into Captain America. He seemed so much like she had imagined him he even seemed to enjoy talking with her. If she could fan girl squeal, rest assured that the entire carrier would have heard it, but she contained herself. After meeting the real Coulson (who, thanks a lot Marvel, seemed to survive Loki's attack), there was obviously one too many exuberant Captain America fans on the ship as it was. Anyway, she didn't expect to see him again, and if she did, what did it matter? She was just Anna, and he-he was f-ing Captain America! The five agents who had rounded her up in the kitchenette had just led her back to the conference room that contained her two other companions. It was a lot to sink in. She was the Oracle, and these two gentleman were fated to be her partners in keeping peace and balance amongst the dimensions. As she entered the room, she saw Icarus, twiddling his thumbs on the table. When Anna was younger, she would have dreams and make up stories about a young wizard named Icarus. It would seem that these stories were based off of some knowledge of an actual living person and that person was sitting directly across from her. With his wild hair and his orange eyes, he fit the image she had created long ago. The other man, however, she had never seen before in her life. Vincent was playing with his iPhone, like it was a normal occurrence to be suddenly kidnapped by SHIELD and told that he was some mythical, inter-dimensional hero. Vincent had grown up in this dimension, so Anna guessed that he was used to the whole sudden 'hero' thing. Still, how is he getting reception at this altitude? Looking over the two and herself, Anna realized that she didn't feel as confident in the creation of this 'team'. They may have fit the description of this sacred league, but how were they ever going to become the protectors of the multiple dimensions?  
"Find anything interesting?" Icarus asked Anna.  
"You could say that," she replied.  
"I don't know how you could see anything with that book constantly in your face," snapped Vincent.  
"Oh look who has graced us with his mental presence. It is nice to know that technology hasn't completely enslaved you," commented Icarus who was merely met with Vincent's glare.  
"Guys, let's not start this again. We've been at each other's throats for the last three days!" Anna sighed in exasperation.  
"It's not my fault porcupine over here can't mind his own business, that you are constantly pacing up and down our 10 feet of open space, and that we have been imprisoned here like some criminals for nearly a week."  
"We aren't imprisoned here, we're being protected," Icarus countered.  
"Huh, I think we've crossed the fine line between protection and imprisonment, Icarus," said Anna. "We haven't seen Cornelius in a day. Isn't he suppose to be helping us?"  
"Finally, the Oracle makes a point. Give the girl a prize," Vincent put his iPhone down. "Tell me, did it take you long to figure that one out, oh knowledgeable one."  
"It didn't take me too long to realize that you have a serious inferiority complex," Anna replied. Just as the three were about to go at it again, the door opened revealing the worn and ancient Cornelius.  
"Hello students. I see you are all getting along."  
"Where have you been? Aren't you suppose to be telling us what we have to do? You basically left us here with nothing," Vincent pointed out.  
"It appears that you have kept yourself distracted long enough," responded Cornelius. "Trust me, your real work will begin shortly." He settled down in a chair at next to Icarus.  
"As you all know, I have been trying to research why it is that you are all here. Two of you came from completely different dimensions without any knowledge of how or why you have come here. None of you knew that you were meant for the roles of the Three, but all of you were able to find each other in the short span of time in being in this dimension."  
"So what are you saying? We were fated to meet?" asked Icarus.  
"If what you mean by fated is that there is a reason you are here, then yes," Cornelius continued. "In my research I have found that the times in which the Three can travel dimensions before assuming their respective roles is when they must find teachers to hone their powers and skills. I believe that is why you are all here. None of you have any of the skills that your destinies require and until you can harness your own powers and potentials you will not be able to leave this dimension."  
"Wait, you mentioned our work would be starting. Who are our teachers?" asked Icarus. Before Cornelius could answer, the lights went out. Anna looked around the room and suddenly felt an odd shivering. Something wasn't right.  
"They're here," Cornelius stood from his chair. "All of you must hide."  
"Whose here?" Vincent asked.  
"No time. Hide now!" Cornelius ordered as he exited the room.  
"Where the hell are we supposed to hide?"  
"Well I don't think he means in here. Come on," Icarus left the room soon followed by Anna and Vincent.  
"Do you even know where you're going?" Vincent asked.  
"Shh." they all crouched behind a corner when the smell of smoke and the sounds of panic filled the air. Anna felt dizzy and began to sway.  
"Anna, are you all right?"  
"I don't know. I've got a very bad feeling about this."  
"Great, we're losing her already."  
"Anna," Icarus interjected. "Can you climb?"  
"Yes, why?" She stopped and looked up to where Icarus was gesturing. There was an air vent just above them.  
"I think Mythbusters tried this and we're not going to fit in there," she responded.  
"Anna, you're in a comic-book universe with an agent named Hawkeye who notoriously hides in vents."  
"You've got a point," she said as she rose. The two men helped hoist Anna up first as she was the lightest. Vincent followed and Icarus came last. The vents were surprisingly wide and were at least two persons in width.  
"You think SHIELD would be more cautious about this," Anna mused.  
"They probably figured that Hawkeye would be doing his patrols or something," Icarus commented.  
"Hey, you know in movies where the vent suddenly gives away. Do you think that will happen?" Vincent asked. Anna and Icarus turned to stare at him. "Just asking."  
"We need to find out what is going on," Anna continued to crawl ahead.  
"Wait, Shouldn't we just wait here? It's pretty safe?" Vincent interjected.  
"Remember in movies how the bad guys always seem to shoot up the ventilation shaft? I don't think we want to be in one place for too long."  
"Great. We're going to become either pancakes or Swiss cheese." The three continued to crawl their way down the vents.

Present: Steve POV  
Steve followed Fury to a conference room. Upon entering, Steve saw his fellow Avengers and the old, worn man sitting at the table. Thor seemed to be completely out of place. Steve supposed it was because of the electrocution; the showdown with Darcy's taser was legendary. Tony was holding his head in his hands, completely disoriented and for once without any snark. Bruce was dazed and continued to blink his eyes as though he could barely imagine he was awake. The old man sat wearily at the table; many of his wounds had been quickly patched up. Now that Steve could get a good look at him, he couldn't help but we see a resemblance to Erskine. The same kind and yet good humored lines matched the man's face, as well as the marks of a problematic past.  
"Captain, please have a seat," the director gestured to Rogers.  
"In the name of the All-Father, what has just happened?" asked Thor.  
"Yeah, Goldilocks has the right idea. Who the hell was that? No scratch that, how did he take down an entire SHIELD Helicarrier in 2 minutes? And how are we still alive?" Tony inquired.  
"If you would permit me Mr. Stark, I might just have your answers," answered the old man. "The man who as you put it single handedly took down the entire Helicarrier is Evictus. He is sorcerer from a realm that I will not name here, but know that he is quite capable of creating the desolation you witnessed. As for our being alive, I think that will take a longer explanation and some gratitude to the Three."  
"The Three? The three musketeers? The three amigos? The three little pigs?"  
"The warriors three?" added Thor.  
"Exactly, the warriors three? Who are we talking about?" Tony interrupted again.  
"No, no, no and no," the old man said exasperated. "Just the Three."  
"Cornelius," began Fury. "You should start from the beginning." The old man shook his head and took a deep breath.  
"There is a legend about a league of individuals who can pass through dimensions. These individuals are gifted with certain powers and overwhelming responsibility. However, there are always the Three that must keep it all in balance. The King, is a mythical hero from the legend who is named as such because as a young peasant the boy was bequeathed the ability to see Truth and to dispel lies. It is said that the old king of the land, having no other heirs, bestowed upon him a mighty weapon and gave him and all that follow his lineage the duty of upholding the truth and justice in all the dimensions. The second, the Wizard, is a sorcerer of great power and of pure heart. He or she is chosen at birth based on their sudden showcase of talents. Often times, the individual is the seventh child of the seventh child or their parentage is a mixture of a wizard or sage. Regardless, the Wizard is given a magic of the greatest power and force in order to assist the King in upholding their joint responsibility," Cornelius took a breath. "Then, there is the Oracle, a somewhat more difficult being to find. The Oracle is a reliquary of knowledge; it is said that each Oracle passes down their knowledge and skills to the next reincarnation, so that the new Oracle has all the prior gifts and knowledge of their past lives. The trick, however, is that the Oracle can not access these powers until a stage called the transcendence. After coming to terms with the memories of their past lives the Oracle can assume their responsibility and be the keeper of the knowledge of the world and pass their ability to move across dimensions to their two counter-parts. Until that point the Oracle is defenseless and very mortal. That is why I believe Evictus was convinced to capture the Oracle. The knowledge and powers would be invaluable, and it is guaranteed that they will be the least protected."  
"The shield comment," Steve observed. "Always the guarded never the guardian. He assumed that the Oracle could do nothing to protect anyone, even herself."  
"Correct," answered Cornelius. "As you have probably gathered, the young woman, Anna, is the next reincarnation of the Oracle. Evictus also explained how we can identify the Oracle. The Oracle could be anyone and there are numerous other oracles in the worlds, but only one is fated to receive the knowledge. To find the individual there are two signs: the eyes are the most telling, always the same shape and color they mark the eyes of the next reincarnation-all the Oracles have the same eyes and secondly, as the Oracle begins to exercise their skills, they develop the characteristic markings of their position, gold-brown tattoos that travel down the arms and accentuate the face of the Oracle. They are sacred markings indicating the duty and oath they have taken."  
"As enlightening as this has all been," Bruce began "What does this have to do with us?"  
"In order to answer that, please humor me a moment more," pleaded Cornelius. "The legendary league and the Three were thought to have long since been gone. There was someone, the Deceiver, who created a destruction in the land of the Three, tearing a rift so deep in the dimension that no one believed it could be recovered. The Great Wizard gave his life to restore the dimension; the King and all of his heirs were slaughtered; and the Oracle was lost to the destruction of the apocalypse. For many years, there was nothing to suggest that the Three would ever return, but it would appear that the Three were merely scattered from one another. Two of them were raised in other dimensions while the third was exiled from his own home and people. Yet all of them, by some stroke of fate or destiny, were sent here and I believe they were sent to resume their responsibilities and bring balance to the dimensions," Cornelius finished.  
"In order to do that," Fury began. "They will need teachers to assist them in regaining their power. They will need some of the greatest heroes of the worlds to teach them."  
"I'm guessing that would be us," Bruce sighed.  
"That is what the real purpose of this meeting was. Had we not been attacked you would have already met them," Fury explained.  
"Uh, I don't recall babysitting or teaching in my contract," replied Tony. Steve glared at Tony's impudence but was unable to retort before Cornelius corrected the situation.  
"I assure you they will not need babysitting but they do need someone to teach them and I believe that it was fate that had brought them to you in this dark time. I believe that you have been selected to be their teachers, because so many of the characteristics that make you the Avengers is shared by the Three." Steve kept his silence. It made sense after all. These three were their next assignment. They had been sent here for a reason. Steve only pondered the old man's concluding sentence: perhaps it was fate that brought them here after all.

Earlier that day: Anna POV  
The harsh voice grew louder as the three crawled to the end of the vent. They could see a vertical opening, enough for them to look out at the scene below them. It looked quite hopeless. The entire bridge was decimated, the floor littered with agents and small fires. Those that were captured were closely watched by smoke-like creatures whose very interior seemed to be made of flickering fire and brimstone. The eyes were fiery red and leered out as the mindless henchmen they were. The three were dismayed to see that among the captured included the Avengers and Cornelius. They shuddered to think that  
this madman could have compromised all these powerful and dangerous people in such a short amount of time.  
"Icarus, what the hell are those things?" Vincent whispered.  
"Narlóm," he replied. "They're smoke creatures."  
"How do we defeat them?"  
"How do you get rid of smoke? You blow out the fire."  
"Great, I've got my handy dandy industrial fan right here-oh wait I don't because no one has that with them!" Vincent snapped.  
"Hush," Anna quieted him down. "There's got to be another way. Can't we extinguish their fire with water or something that absorbs extra heat?"  
"Water might work, what do you have in mind?" Anna pointed to a system of pipes above the bridge.  
"The water system. I'm surprised that all this smoke hasn't already triggered it, but maybe with the right amount of fire, we can change that," Anna explained. Icarus smiled as the other two made way for him-one fire spell, it should be simple enough. He focused on the particles, but for some reason who could get them to vibrate fast enough to ignite. The effect was like watching someone who kept trying to light a lighter.  
"Uh, now would be great."  
"I can't do it in here, and even if I did I don't think I can throw it discreetly."  
"What do you mean you can't make fire?"  
"Well I'm not the best at those kind of spells."  
"Not the best? You're suppose to be the greatest frickin' wizard in the universe and you can't make fire?" Icarus sighed.  
"If you can do better, be my guest-"  
"Why would I do that when you're the wizard-"  
"Seriously guys, this is not the time-"  
Their bickering was halted by cries of anguish and the sounds of a howling madman: "Tell me where they are. Where is the Wizard?" A cry of pain and flash of light. "Where is the King?" Another cry, another flash. "Where is the Oracle?!" The three peered below to see Cornelius in the clutches of the psychotic villain who repeatedly electrocuted him. Cornelius continued to hold his silence save for the few gasps of pain.  
"We have to do something," Anna said. "Now."  
"There is no way I can get to that water pipe without being seen," said Icarus.  
"We need a distraction."  
"Let me go down there and knock some sense into that asshole," argued Vincent.  
"There's no way you would get to him with all those Narlóm down there, especially when they could easily hurt the other prisoners," Anna said.  
"Perhaps, I am going about this all wrong," the three heard the villain's voice again. "I only require one of the three. Where is the Oracle, surrender him and you can walk away from this." Anna looked down; how much she wished she could give that guy a talking to-well if it was the Oracle they wanted, then maybe the Oracle is what they would get.  
"Guys," Anna looked to the other two. "I'm the distraction."  
"Anna, you can't go down there, you have no way of protecting yourself against them," Icarus warned.  
"We're not giving up without a fight," agreed Vincent.  
"No, but if he thinks that he has finally caught me, maybe that will give you the time to set off the sprinklers."  
"Anna, how are you going to distract him?"  
"What is the one fatal flaw of all villains? Banter and monologue." Suddenly the villain was addressing Anna directly.  
"Listen up, Oracle. I will leave this place and spare them, should you show yourself and cooperate." Icarus and Vincent looked at each other.  
"Guys, don't screw this up. I'm counting on both of you," Anna said and then began crawling down to another grate that would lead her directly to the bridge.  
"Be careful down there," Vincent patted her on the shoulder as she passed.  
"Make sure to give us some time to reach the pipe," Icarus quietly called back to her.  
"How exactly are we going to do that?" asked Vincent. Icarus looked through the window again as Fury was getting a lecture from the Villain. He spied another vent directly across from the sprinkler.  
"Got to love Hawkeye. Come on."

Present: Steve POV  
"Avengers, are you willing to take this mission?" Fury asked again.  
"Do we have a choice?" Stark asked.  
"Technically no, but if it makes you feel better you can have the illusion of a choice."  
"Man of Iron we have a great opportunity to prepare these warriors for battle and to gain their friendship," Thor explained.  
"I agree with Thor," said Bruce "I'm not sure what myself…or the Other Guy could teach these people, but we can't turn them away, not after what we've seen today."  
"I think we should turn them away because of what happened today," said Tony. "There's no way we can take on the bad guys that these three attract." Everyone turned to the quiet Steve.  
"Captain?" Steve took a breath.  
"We have to help them. As Thor said they could become great allies. As for the attack, we were not prepared for what this villain threw at us; perhaps with Cornelius' help we can get a better idea of what other world-dominating maniacs are out there in the universe waiting to get to this dimension. We have to do what is in the best interest of our dimension, especially after the destruction we witnessed today, and these three might be able to help us."  
"Then it is settled, you will train them and help them to reach their maximum potential," said Fury.  
"Well it isn't settled yet. They can't stay here. The carrier is out of commission and right now we're sitting ducks," Bruce explained "Perhaps they can stay-"  
"Whoa, hold it big man. I know what you're going to say and I haven't agreed to this," started Stark.  
"No need to," said Agent Hill as she entered the room. "Director, I have contacted Miss Potts and she has informed me that three additional rooms will be made available at the tower.  
"What-wait it's my tower-'Stark tower' !"  
"I thought you changed it to the 'Avenger's tower' ?" asked Bruce.  
"The name on the side of the building doesn't matter, but the name on the lease does," argued Tony.  
"Mr. Stark," Cornelius interjected. "If I may say that you would be doing us a great service to allow them to stay with you. Furthermore, you mentioned that you would like to know more about how Evictus was able to 'take out the carrier?' I assure you there is more science than magic behind that task. If you would be willing I think we can work together to find a way to, what is the word…'upgrade' the tower's defenses against Evictus."  
"Tony, that's scientific know-how from another dimension," Bruce clarified. There was a moment's pause before Tony said.  
"Square deal," Tony stood up and shook Cornelius' hand. "Why don't we show our recruits their new home."

Earlier…Anna POV  
"Show yourself, Oracle!"  
"She is right behind you." The madman turned around to show a tall sinewy character with dark and a dark mustache. His shock turned to a malevolent smirk as began to advance towards her. Anna felt great unease at how the man looked at her as though she were the weak and ignorant prey that just waltzed into the talons of the sinister predator.  
"How charming. My dear are you going to come quietly?"  
"I don't believe I ever agreed to that," she said taking a step back simultaneously. Got to get him to banter or monologue or something. She briefly glanced to the vent that the others had been hiding; they had left, hopefully to set off the sprinklers.  
"You are in no position to negotiate my dear. Perhaps you would rather I harm all of these people now."  
"Actually," she said. "I would rather fly." Anna continued to step back, suddenly realizing that some of the smoke creatures were closing in on her from the sides. Keep focused Anna, just got to keep him talking. Make him that you are petrified. She put on her best quivering act, although she wasn't sure how much acting she was doing.  
"Curious, I don't believe that any of the Oracles have that power." Where were they?! This maniac was practically breathing down on her. She had to think of another way to delay him. Something flashed and caught her eye as she took a step back she felt her foot brush some sort of metal circular object. If that sudden glance was correct, then what was right at her feet could be of use to her.  
"I don't think we are that predictable," she responded. In a split second she had kicked her leg up sending the Captain's shield flying up into her arms.  
"Novel. A shield for the Oracle-always the guarded never the guardian. Tell me, how does it feel to never be able to protect all of these people." Icarus and Vincent heard the retorts volleyed back and forth, but she still hadn't bought them enough time and with how close the enemies were closing in on her, they would have to be quick. Vincent positioned himself on a grate just above the villain. If he tried anything, then Vincent was going to drop in.  
"Sometimes even a shield can be a sword," Anna said putting the shield on her arm. Icarus had reached the other vent-he had to start the fire quickly. Concentrate, he told himself, come on you can make fire. Vincent seeing Icarus helplessly trying to ignite the fire, tried to open the grate, but to no avail. Of course, he thought, it has to happen in movies but never real life.  
"Enough. You will cooperate." Anna looked up to the vent, obviously Icarus was having more trouble with the sprinkler and this villain was finished with the banter. She couldn't possibly take on all of the bad guys, but perhaps she could really fly. A thought crossed her mind. She looked behind the villain to see the Captain looking at her incredulously.  
"Don't worry Captain, you'll get your shield back," she said looking at Steve. She turned back to the villain. A half smirk graced her face. "Catch me, if you can," she said breathlessly. Anna swung the shield toward the glass of the front bridge. As the glass broke and the shield fell down to the abyss, the Oracle ran after it, diving through the glass and out of the helicarrier. The villain was dumbfounded for a mere moment before shouting frantically to his smoke creatures.  
"Don't just stand there, get her! Do you hear me? Get her!" As some of the henchmen followed the young girl, the villain was taken by surprise by a newly untied and pissed off Captain America. Icarus continued to ignite some spark anything as he heard the tussle occurring below, while Vincent began slamming against the grate as hard as possible. Icarus heard the guns go off and the villain mocking his captives.  
"What are you trying to do, kill smoke?" Finally, Icarus made a fire ball and held it above the sprinklers just as Vincent realized that there was a small locking mechanism on the grate. "Here we go," thought Icarus. "This is going to hurt," Vincent muttered to himself. "….xxxx…"thought the smoke creatures.  
"Nope, we're going to put their fire out!" yelled Icarus from above. The sprinkler gushed forth with the amazing ubiquitous liquid that scorched the creatures below. Vincent unlocked the latch and fell from the chute onto the villain. Icarus jumped down to aid Vincent, using his fire balls to break any water main in sight; it appeared that the Fury had the same idea because he joined Icarus in shooting the pipes. The crazed madman threw Vincent off of him and the two began fighting. It wasn't that Vincent did not know how to fight, but that his haughtiness and his lack of focus left him open to a variety of attacks. The villain jabbed Vincent in his ribs and kicked him in just above the soleus gastrocnemius, causing Vincent to fall the floor. Distractedly Vincent began throwing any punch at the Villain, but his fists were caught midair.  
"What are you going to do now, King?" Suddenly Vincent felt a immense heat to his side and saw that in Icarus' exuberance of making small fireballs, he succeeded in making a small but explosive wall of fire. Vincent and the madman were knocked through the air and out the window. Vincent was able to grab the ledge of the carrier, cutting his hands on the glass, as he watched the villain fall far below him.  
Anna knew that by diving into the water the Narlóm would be completely destroyed, but she was suddenly faced with a deadly miscalculation: she didn't know how to swim. "This was a stupid idea!" she thought as she reoriented herself into a diving position. Perhaps if she could just get to the Captain's shield she would be able to use it as some sort of floating device. She caught the shield moments before hitting the cold water. The impact was loud and harsh causing something to make an audibly loud crack before she descended below the waves. Anna struggled beneath the water almost losing hold of the shield. She let out her breath in an inopportune gasp as she tried to lunge for the shield that was drifting to the surface. She just barely grasped it as she came up to the surface, but her hold was strong not enough and she promptly slipped off and back into the water. The baggy clothes were so heavy and it appeared that her smack into the water caused enough injuries to slow down any of movements. She could not relax enough to float and the extra weight of the clothes began to drag her down. She closed her eyes, just as something caught her and pulled her to the surface. She sucked in the air through ragged breaths as she was pulled towards the shield. Finally able to breath she opened her eyes to see none other than the Captain himself holding her onto the shield. She was shocked, but thrilled to see him. Until, she saw what was behind him. That psycho was back, and raised his hands into the air creating a massive wave of water. Anna's face flashed in fear knowing that the Captain and herself would be crushed under the pressure. She had to do something. That's when she felt it. Something inside of her clicked as the wave crashed onto them. Her palm was outstretched against the wave creating some sort of barrier. She could feel all the kinetic energy of the wave as it wanted to force her and the Captain under. Something deep inside told her that she could reverse the direction of the wave, by reversing the force. She felt herself absorb the wave's energy and force it in the opposing direction. The villain was overcome by his own wave.  
Anna gave a sigh of relief and exhaustion as she let herself become unconscious. The last thing she remembered was seeing her rescuer and greatest idol holding her afloat with his shield.

Present… Anna POV  
The warmth and the light rippled through her body. She refused to open her eyes worried that the feelings would go away and worried that her image of him would disappear. He held her securely and reassured her that she would be all right so long as she held on. She tried to hold on, but she had been so tired, and just as she had drifted asleep on his shield, she found herself drifting away from his image into darkness. The silence of the darkness was penetrated by noises of wind and sounds of cars. Her body became aware that it was no longer dangling in the water, but prostrate on some cushy and warm bed. The covers were tantalizingly soft and she felt remorse at wanting to leave them. Slowly, but surely she opened her eyes to confirm her suspicion. She was not only alive, but she was recovering in a beautiful, naturally lit room. As she surveyed the area she saw the majority of the room was encased by beautiful long windows that allowed the supple sunlight to enter the dark floored room. The room seemed modern and pristine, but not entirely uncomfortable or nearly as sterile as a hospital room. Obviously she didn't escape a hospital room fully as she felt an IV tube on her right arm. Looking to her right she saw the IV pole, heart monitor and dressings on a trolley next to her bed. Figures. She could never escape that environment for too long. Anna tried to raise herself in her bed, but felt sharp pains travel down her ribcage. As she clutched her ribcage, a British voice spoke from above.  
"I would not advise that miss. You have bruised five ribs and sprained your left arm. Mobility will only cause the wounds to worsen and increase your pain." Despite her initial bewilderment, she began to grin beside herself. She knew where she was.  
"I suppose you are Jarvis, right?" she asked the ceiling.  
"Yes miss. Mr. Stark requested that I keep an eye on your vitals and Miss Potts ordered that no one else would be allowed into the room until you have awoken."  
"Thank you and it is nice to meet you Jarvis," Anna replied.  
"It is a pleasure miss. However, there is someone who is waiting to see you if you are ready." Anna realized that she hadn't seen if Cornelius was all right, and dearly wanted to discuss with him what had transpired in the water.  
"Please let him in, Jarvis," She said as she settled back into her bed. After a moment a door opened behind her and she could only her the footfalls approach her bed. When she finally looked to the side, she was shocked to see that it was not Cornelius who had been waiting, but the Captain himself.  
"Captain?" Anna said instinctively trying to sit up. Grimacing she realized how stupid that was of her.  
"Easy now. You took a hard dive out there," he said as he motioned for her to sit back.  
"If I remember correctly, you took the exact same dive as myself Captain," Anna smiled.  
"Yes, well that is where the super soldier serum comes in handy. The impact only caused a few bruises," he reassured her.  
"And the electrocution?" she asked.  
"How do you know about that?"  
"I assumed that you were taken out by the same electrocution as Cornelius. Is he all right? I thought you were him at first"  
"He's all right-he's a tough old bird-I think he's your next visitor. The electrocution wasn't pleasant, but nothing worth worrying about. Although it nearly burned off Tony's, I mean Iron Man's, eyebrows." Anna's face broke into the smile at the thought of the Playboy/Billionaire eyebrow-less.  
"I wish I had a picture of that!" She laughed.  
"I think Bruce got one before Tony stalked off to a bathroom," he laughed with her. "You should have seen his hair. It was sticking straight up." Suddenly she yelped.  
"Damn. Captain you shouldn't make me laugh while I have bruised ribs! Are you some kind of sadist?" She inquired jokingly as she held her chest with a grimace. Steve stopped laughing and his tone become less comical.  
"Sorry, we'll keep the humor contained, but only if you stop calling me Captain. Remember? I'm Steve-Steve Rogers." Anna smiled.  
"More introductions huh? I think that you are also my rescuer," she raised her hand and placed it on his shoulder. "Thank you for coming after me Steve."  
"You're welcome, Anna." He returned the smile and blushed lightly feeling rather disappointed as she removed her hand from his shoulder. For a moment they smiled in a common and calm silence, until Anna suddenly bolted up.  
"Oh my God. Your shield, what happened to your shield? Did I let go of it? Is it gone?! I'm so sorry!" The rest of their time was spent with Steve attempting to calm the panicked woman as she anxiously berated herself for losing Captain America's trusty shield.


	3. Chapter 3

******I do not own any of the Marvel characters...just the OCs and the plot.**

**Aren't we getting tired of introductions yet?**  
_I guess, I just never realized how much of a burden I am-always the guarded and never the guard is not easy for me. I don't like to think of not being able to help the people I care about._

To appease Anna's worrying, Steve had to leave the room to fetch the shield and allow her to examine it in order to assure its well-being. After checking it over again, Anna looked up somewhat apologetically.  
"Sorry again. I guess you have had enough of that kind of over-protectiveness with agent Coulson."  
"You get used to it. Really, he is a good man, he just has his fetishes."  
"Yes. You are his fetish," she giggled handing him the shield. Steve frowned and took the shield. "Yeah, well, I guess he grew up knowing who I was, what I did. What I lost," he added the last part more to himself. Anna stopped giggling and looked at the Captain with serious concern.  
"Steve, I shouldn't have brought that up. I'm sorry for what you are having to go through. I could never imagine…"  
"I'm coming to terms with it. Everything is just so…different. Anyway I should go. You have some other visitors who would like to see you." Steve rose from the bed and was about to leave.  
"Steve?" He turned back. "For what it's worth, we are all happy that you are here with us, myself especially. Thank you for all that you're trying to do in this new time and if you ever need it-we're here for you too. Thank you for saving me." A small smile graced Steve's face as he said "You're welcome." Steve paused at the door.  
"Thank you Anna."  
"What for?"  
"You did a brave thing, and that saved us all. We just need to make sure you know how to swim after this," he grinned. Steve opened the door and left with only one look back at her.

Cornelius, flanked by Icarus and Vincent entered the room.  
"Hey Birdy!" greeted Vincent as he strolled to her side.  
"Birdy?" Anna asked.  
"You know, you flew," he flapped his arms like wings "out of the Helicarrier and into the water. It was epic,"  
"The nickname was his idea," Icarus explained.  
"Speaking of the Helicarrier," Anna gestured them to come closer. "What the heck took you so long?!" She yelled.  
"Take it up with Sparky over there," said Vincent rubbing his ear.  
"You too huh?" Anna asked.  
"Actually I just heard this one. I'm not a piece of flint," Icarus sighed. "Besides, I finally have the knack of making fire."  
"Yeah. He was so good at making fire that he blew me and Mr. Psycho off the Helicarrier."  
"It looks like I missed a lot while I was in the water."  
"And I guarantee you will hear all of it," Cornelius said sitting on her bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired, stiff, sick of water…otherwise in good spirits," she smiled. "But what about you? Are you all right?"  
"Much better after some much needed sleep," Cornelius responded. "Now that we are all here, perhaps we can resume our prior conversation. As I was telling you before, I believe the reason you are here is to master and develop your skills."  
"And our teachers are…" Vincent asked leaning in towards Cornelius. "Whose our teachers?" Cornelius chuckled.  
"I imagine you can guess." Icarus looked to Cornelius expectantly; Anna's eyes widened in shock; whereas Vincent let out an unbelievable high-pitched squeal.  
"The Avengers! The Avengers are our teachers! They are going to teach us?! This day has just gotten a million times more spankin'!"  
"Seriously?" asked Icarus.  
"Yes, yes. The Avengers will be teaching you," said Cornelius as he tried to calm them down. "Now you will all be meeting them tonight at dinner. Anna, if you are feeling well enough we can bring you to the table, but you shouldn't move around too much otherwise." Anna's eyes sparkled.  
"What time is dinner? I'm starving!"

************************************************** **********************  
The tower was far from scant in its luxury. The dining room was large and opened into a spacious kitchen, definitely enough room to stock food for the 6 hungry superheroes. The Avengers had not arrived yet, Anna noticed as she was wheeled out of the elevator, but there was definitely a very important person in the room.  
"Right, we'll schedule another piece with the Times sometime during this month…Good. I will call you tomorrow with the answer. Bye," a gorgeous, tall strawberry blonde in a navy blue dress and matching heels waltzed into view. She touched her ear and spoke out-loud: "Hello Pepper Potts speaking…yes, please put it in the receiving hatch. Did you bring extra sauce this time? No a few packets will not be enough, but we'll make do. Thank you," she touched her ear again and turned to see her three new tenants.  
"Hello," she greeted them warmly "I am Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. You must be Icarus, Vincent and Anna. I hope you enjoy your rooms, it was shorter notice than what I am used to."  
"Oh no, my room is lovely," Anna reassured her. "Thank you for taking the time to get them prepared. Truly thank you."  
"You're welcome," Pepper smiled and gestured them to the empty table.  
"I will be right back," she said. "I need to pick up and pay for dinner. I hope you all like Chinese food. Tony demanded it for tonight."  
As Pepper left, Icarus moved furniture out of the way for Anna's wheelchair. It was very sweet that the guys were trying to make up for the incident on the helicarrier, but after today, she never wanted to be in a wheelchair with Vincent driving ever again. He would consistently get distracted by some random, everyday thing that he would point out by adding the modifier 'avengers': they had already seen the Avenger's elevator, the Avenger's lamp, the Avenger's carpet and the Avenger's light switch. As for Icarus, he was so concerned with Vincent's driving that he would occasionally pull the wheelchair into odd directions all the while the two continued their quarreling. Anna had been less dizzy on the Whirl and Swirl rides at fairs. Never before had she looked at a table with such relief! When she saw Icarus try to take out chairs at the table for the wheelchair Anna jumped into action, literally-jumping, or perhaps the better word is hobbling out of the chair to the table.  
"Really guys. I can sit in a dining room chair, I'm just not suppose to be walking," She limped her way into one of the chairs. Vincent abandoned the wheelchair to find a seat while Icarus muttered something about the dangers of unattended wheelchairs as he moved the chair into a corner.  
"Can you believe we're having Chinese food with the Avengers?" Vincent asked.  
"Frankly, I'm just starving for solid food," Anna said. Icarus plopped down on the other side of Anna.  
"The wheelchair is now in the corner, no thanks to you Vincent." Vincent scowled, but Icarus continued to settle himself into his seat. When finally the three were seated and waiting at the table, they began to realize how quiet the room was.  
"I've always imagined dinner with the Avengers to be, well louder. It's like something is missing," Vincent mused.  
"The Avengers perhaps?" Anna quipped.  
"Hahaha," Vincent laughed sarcastically. "I meant that I expected some sort of chaos, explosions, guns going off, things like that."  
"Who's to say that won't happen. The night's still young," said a voice from behind them. The three turned (well, Anna shifted) to see a frazzled Bruce Banner stepping out from an elevator.  
"I heard we were having Chinese food tonight," he said as he strolled into the kitchen getting a kettle down. "We can't have Chinese food without tea." The entire time, Vincent starred dumbfounded at the doctor, a gasp stuck in his throat. He let out a noise that sounded strangely similar to a duck and jumped from his seat to appear suddenly behind Bruce. Bruce, being accustomed to these sort of strange appearances (all thanks to living with Tony), nervously chuckled as Vincent began to rant.  
" . .DowegettomeettheHulk?HowoftendoyouturnintotheHulk ?IfIstuckyouwithapencilwouldyougetangryenoughtotur nintotheHulk?"  
"Geez Vincent, give the man some space," Anna ordered.  
"I don't think we want to force the Other Guy to make an appearance," Bruce answered "Even if it is only with a pencil. Does anyone else want tea?" He took the kettle off the burner.  
"Does tea calm you?" Vincent asked. "Do you drink it to keep the Hulk and the monstrous demons of your past at bay."  
"Sometimes. Sometimes I just want tea," Bruce said taking a sip, he handed a cup to Vincent, wafting the vapors by his face. "See, delicious."  
"Uh no thanks."  
"More for me. Anyone else want to try?"  
"I wouldn't mind some Dr. Banner," Anna requested while Icarus gave a disgusted look.  
"Hot leaf juice…bleh." Icarus quaked as Bruce handed her a cup.  
"Mmmm…oolong."  
"Mhmhm," Bruce affirmed.  
"Bleh…Not. Long. Enough!" Icarus cried as he left the table looking rather green.  
If Icarus hadn't been so preoccupied with his flight from the table, he would've noticed a certain Norse god of thunder enter the room.  
"Friends!" Thor bellowed. "It is an honor for you to join us in this gracious feast of China's most succulent foods !"  
"Thor, we're just having take-out," Bruce responded.  
"Ah, this take-out. Long have I pondered the purpose of the receptacle's shape. It would seem that we are taking the very pagodas from China itself. Surely there is no nobler ware in which to transport the prized commodity of the land." Anna turned to Bruce with a 'seriously?' look, while Vincent listened enraptured to Thor's musings.  
"Ah, sweet mysteries of Midgard! I am Thor, Odin's son. I have traveled far from Asgard to protect Midgard and all of its people." Thor bowed to the newcomers.  
"And I am Vincent, uh John's adopted son. I haven't traveled far, I'm from Manhattan, but I too protect Midgard…" Vincent stood from his chair. The blonde god chuckled good-natured as he slapped the young man on the back. Vincent caught himself from the blunt force of the well-meaning blow.  
"A truly honorable young warrior," Thor beamed. Thor turned to Anna. "You must be lady Anna," he bowed to her. "Such courage you have shown on the ship of air. We are much indebted to you."  
"It's a pleasure to meet you Thor, but it isn't lady Anna. I'm just Anna," She smiled.  
"Milady, it is not only birthright that gives honor, but the acts."  
"I agree with you Thor, but I'd rather be called Anna, by my friends," she added.  
"Then it is pleasure to count you as a friend," Thor finished. "Methinks I am mistaken, but were there not three?" Icarus took this line to enter the room looking rather pale.  
"Thor, this is Icarus, our third student," Dr. Banner introduced.  
"What ails you lad?" Icarus just groaned.  
"This calls for ale. Bring some ale for the ailing lad."  
"That would probably exasperate the problem," another voice said from down the hall. The three students, including the sickly Icarus, watched in awe as they came eye-to-eye with the most notorious assassins of all time: the Black Widow and Hawkeye.  
"So you are the guys who were prowling in my vents," Hawkeye observed.  
"Yes, about that," started Icarus. "We're really sorry…actually we're not. Your vents kind of saved our lives." Hawkeye grinned and turned to his partner.  
"I told you so," he teased while the femme fatale rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Bruce who happened to be seated by Vincent.  
"By the way, Clint is my name, and that is Nat," he sat down next to Natasha.  
"Whoa, we know who you are! You're Hawkeye and Black Widow!" Vincent practically shouted. "You're the only ones on the team without any superpowers." Vincent starred horrified; for once his mouth was probably going to get him killed by the infamous non-super, but still lethal Black Widow. Natasha raised an eyebrow at him and fixed a glare upon him for some indiscriminate amount of time.  
"What Vincent meant to say, before his mouth ran away from him, is that you guys don't need to have superpowers to be totally badass," Anna clarified. Natasha continued to glare at Vincent. Clint nudged his partner slightly and gave her the silent, 'go easy on him' look that he often had to do to prevent new recruits from being castrated by Natasha. She blinked and turned her direction to each of them.  
"Icarus, Anna, Vincent-one rule: stay away from my room if you want to live and we will get along very well." She warned them. Vincent started to chuckle nervously but stopped upon seeing Clint's serious head shake.  
"I see we are all getting acquainted." Anna didn't have to turn to know that voice and she couldn't help but blush a little as she heard the sounds of boots approaching the table. The blush did not go unnoticed by the Black Widow who gazed at Anna with curiosity. Great, Anna thought, I've aroused the curiosity of a deadly assassin.  
"Hi. I'm Steve Rogers," the tall blonde said as he shook Icarus' and Vincent's hands. He turned to Anna and smiled.  
"I'm glad to see you're feeling up to some dinner."  
"Me too," she replied nervously as she noticed that Natasha's eyes had not left her.  
"Captain America," Vincent breathed. "Wow. You're the living legend!" Steve grinned bashfully and took a seat across from Anna.  
"Is it true that you punched Adolf Hitler in the face?"  
"That is a long story," Steve began to explain but was interrupted by a rather obnoxious voice.  
"Jarvis we need to rebuild that particle accelerator; the last thing we need is anymore stray protons," Tony Stark strut into the dining room and straight to the bar. He poured himself a drink and was about to sip it when…  
"Put that drink down," the fiery red head had just entered the room with her hands full. Cornelius trailed behind her carrying a box of more take-out.  
"Awww, but Pepper."  
"Don't 'aww' me, we agreed that you wouldn't drink before dinner. Do you want to go back on your end of the deal now?" She set the food on the table.  
"I think we still need to renegotiate that deal."  
"Keep it up and you'll be sleeping on the couch and doing paperwork for a week," she said irritated with the billionaire who, fortunately for his well-being, realized that he should just sit down. He took the drink with him and sat at the head of the table; Pepper gave a questioning glance.  
"I'm not drinking before dinner. I'm saving it for after dinner," he whined. Pepper took a deep breath, noticing that Thor had already begun to divest the boxes of their contents. She sat down next to Tony and gestured for everyone to follow Thor's lead. Soon everyone had some of the savory foods in front of them and were munching away. Thor had already reached his third box of take-out and Vincent tried to keep up with him. Icarus watched the two and appeared to be turning green again.  
"Where's my fried rice?" Tony asked. Everyone looked to him. "Someone took my fried rice again…"  
"Here try some steamed rice," Pepper handed him the box. "It's healthier for you."  
"That doesn't matter. It's the principle. Tell em' Cap." Steve looked confusedly at the billionaire. "You're the golden boy with all the catchy slogans about principles."  
"Tony," Steve began. "It's just rice."  
"And North America is just a continent."  
"I don't think you can make that comparison," Bruce tried to intervene.  
"What are you saying Stark? Your fried rice is more important than an entire continent full of people?" Steve asked.  
"No, I'm saying that someone is consistently taking my fried rice. The repeated offense is more important than an entire continent of people," Tony clarified. During the whole conversation, Clint had sneakily been making balls of fried rice. He took the chop sticks and made a primitive catapulting device. As Tony finished his tirade, Clint smirked and launched one of the fried rice balls at Tony's head. The billionaire stopped while Steve muttered.  
"Not again."  
The billionaire broke out in a smile. "Jarvis?"  
"Yes Mr. Stark?"  
"Activate Operation Dive Bomb," he commanded.  
"At once sir." Suddenly a hatch opened from the ceiling causing debris to fall directly onto the archer. The archer jumped out of his chair to avoid the detritus but found that the avalanche followed wherever he moved. He raced throughout the dining hall, but for all of his agility he could not rid himself of the garbage. The rest of the table starred in disgust as they had realized why Tony had insisted that all the garbage from the last week be composted in a special bin. The smell was outrageous. Tony had taken Clint's plate of rice balls and was happily eating as he enjoyed the display that is until Hawkeye jumped over the bar counter. Tony's eyes widened.  
"No!" He left the table calling out to Jarvis. "Terminate, terminate the mission. Avengers," he called to his teammates. "Assemble!"  
"Why?" Natasha asked.  
"We have to save the bar!" The garbage drop stopped and the archer peaked his head out of the debris, a stray egg shell in his hair. Tony jumped sailing into the debris and began to start scouring for any bottle of liquor he could find.  
"Dummy," a wheeled robot with a fire extinguisher rolled up. "Get this cleaned up." The robot tried to diligently to pick up the stray bits of junk, but was not fast enough to make any process. Pepper looked wide-eyed at the mess and began to massage her forehead.  
"I think we should move to the living room," she said. Everyone left with noses scrunching in disgust of the odors and textures of rotten things. Icarus held his stomach and blindly followed everyone else. Anna rose, but immediately sat down again feeling a sharp pain flash through her ribs. She was about ready to stand again when she noticed a hand on her chair.  
"Do you need some help?" Anna looked up to see Steve holding a hand out. "You probably don't want to take that wheelchair." Sure enough the safe corner for the wheelchair was covered in slimy putrefaction.  
"No, I don't want to take that," she agreed. Steve helped her stand and put her arm around one of his shoulders as he braced her by holding her hip. Slowly but surely they both hobbled out of the room. Pepper met them in the doorway and called out to Tony and Clint.  
"Thank you for cleaning up your mess boys! We'll be in here when you're finished." She ushered Anna and Steve inside and shut the door.  
"Jarvis keep these doors locked to Clint and Tony until that mess has been sorted out." Jarvis agreed as the rest of the team settled themselves around the living room. Steve helped Anna sit into a comfy armchair. Thor was still eating out of a container that he smuggled into the room; how he didn't lose his appetite, no one wanted to know.  
"Well this was an…exciting evening," began Cornelius. "I had hoped that we would have all the Avengers here to discuss this, but it is perhaps best that we start now. As you all know the three individuals that have been brought to prepare themselves for their duties as the protectors of our dimensions. Although you have all been introduced, I would like to introduce them further." Cornelius walked to Icarus.  
"Icarus is the next to assume the role of the Wizard. He comes from the same dimension as the original Three. His ancestry is filled with many great sorcerers." Cornelius, much to Icarus' relief, concluded. He went on to Anna.  
"This young lady is Anna and as you have all seen bravely confronted the villain Evictus on the helicarrier. As you have probably gathered, she is the next reincarnation of the Oracle. As the recipient of the knowledge, she will not be able to gain her full powers until she has unlocked her past lives. She will also be most vulnerable during this time, as an Oracle can not deal out wonton violence. Any violence that they perform will be shown on their skin in the form of lesions and wounds. The violence she doles, she will receive. Ergo, it is important that we keep this in mind." Cornelius walked to Vincent.  
"Vincent hails from your dimension and is therefore most acquainted with your heroic deeds. This is critical as he will have much to learn about leadership before assuming his role as the King. Vincent has been chosen for this role because of his lineage. Somewhere in his ancestors there is a direct connection to the young peasant boy that was gifted with the ability to tell truth those many millennia ago." Cornelius resumed his seat.  
"I thank you again for taking this young individuals as your students. As we have agreed, each individual will receive training based on their needs. Vincent, you will train with Thor in battle strategies and with Steve in gaining leadership. You will also accompany Clint and Natasha as they try to hone your skills as a truth-sayer. However, Steve and Thor will be your primary tutors. Icarus, you will also train with Clint and Natasha in battle strategies, and later T'Challa from Wakanda will also assist in teaching you battle, but your primary tutor will be slightly more elusive. We will be bringing in another individual who can help prepare your skills in magic. In the meantime, Bruce will help you learn to control emotions, as your magic seems to gain power through your moods. Anna, until we can unlock some of your powers you will be predominately training with me. Once we absolved the block in your spiritual connection to the other Oracles, then we will have you train with one or more of the Avengers." Anna looked at Cornelius with understanding, but couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. Would she ever get the chance to train with any of the Avengers? She was starting to feel like a third wheel; if Vincent and Icarus weren't training here then she wouldn't be. Cornelius noticed Anna's crestfallen look.  
"Do not worry Anna, I am certain that you will not require much training with me. You will soon join Vincent and Icarus," he smiled. "The hour is late and your training starts in the early morning. I wish you all a good night." Cornelius rose to leave the room, as he opened the door he was faced with two disheveled Avengers.  
"What did we miss?" asked Clint. Cornelius looked back to Pepper who gestured for them to enter.  
"Well we saved the bar," Tony announced as the rest of the Avengers stood up to leave for the night. "What? Is that all?"  
"Friend Stark, we must have our rest. As the sun rises so will our duties as teachers," Thor said and then turning to Vincent.  
"Rest young warrior. You will require the endurance for the long day."  
"Is my primary trainer coming tomorrow?" asked Icarus. Thor turned to him.  
"No, he will come in a fortnight," Thor assured Icarus. "I leave tomorrow to prepare for his transport." As the others filed out, Anna found herself once again rooted to the spot. She hated feeling like an invalid. She was, however, relieved that Icarus and Vincent were too busy to remember that she couldn't walk. So she put on her best face and with an intake of breath she stood up from the chair and tried to take a step forward. It was still painful, but she would try to manage.  
"You really shouldn't be doing that," a voice said from behind her.  
"Steve, I can get to my room, it's only a little ways from here," she assured him. Steve moved in front of her.  
"Your ribs won't heal properly if you don't take it easy."  
"I know, but I don't want you to feel responsible for me. I know that you're suppose to guard me, but I can do this myself," she added a tad harsher than she had meant. Steve looked slightly hurt. He wasn't doing this because he was simply protecting her-he would've been more forceful had that been the case. He knew that she was merely reacting out of emotion and just needed to reaffirm her independence, but the comment still wounded him.  
"Steve," Anna started as the Captain looked away from her.  
"I didn't mean to get in your way," Steve finished. "You may not believe this, but I am not doing this only as part of guard duty. I honestly think you need to take it easy before you hurt yourself again."  
"I don't get hurt that easily Steve."  
"Could've fooled me," he replied. "If you're walking to your room then I will walk with you, after all I'm just your guard." He turned sideways to let her go in front. Anna began to lead the way, holding on to the walls. They passed Tony and Clint, who had cleaned up some of the garbage but were mostly leaving it to the robots to clean up. The two were at the bar exchanging jokes and drinks. Anna got to the elevator noticing that Steve was practically her shadow during every step. They got into the elevator and Anna turned to Steve.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I guess, I just never realized how much of a burden I am-always the guarded and never the guard is not easy for me. I don't like to think of not being able to help the people I care about," she explained.  
"Just because you are being guarded now doesn't mean you always will be. The fact is, you saved us all on the Helicarrier because of what you were willing to do. You guarded us, Anna, when we should have been guarding you-I-we should have been able to stop you from taking those risks. You are so much more than just the person we guard-someone like you shouldn't have to be hurt." He stopped feeling like he was just rambling. He realized that Anna was starring intently at him. The elevator dinged, signaling to them that they had reached their floor.  
"You are more than just a guard to me Steve," she began. "You're becoming my friend."  
"And that's why I don't want you to get hurt again."  
"So I'm not a burden?" she asked as she stepped off the elevator. She caught the wall in just the nick of time with her injured arm. Her arm screamed in protest. Steve grabbed her waist and helped to steady her.  
"Nah. You're not a burden at all. A little stubborn, in a good way, but far too small to be a burden," he smiled. Anna nudged him with her elbow.  
"Still forgetting about dynamite are we Steve?"


	4. Chapter 4

******I do not own any of the Marvel characters...just the OCs and the plot.**

**Dummy's guide to 'How to train', written by Anthony Stark.**  
_The pieces mocked her. She was never one for this game-whenever she was suppose to be strategizing, she couldn't help but make up stories about the pieces!_

Vincent was fast asleep, dreaming of him standing amongst the Avengers as equal. What a wonderful way to start the day, until a god-awful set of bagpipes blared throughout his room. Vincent levitated off the bed and unto the ground spewing curses to no one in particular. Eventually he untangled himself from the sheets on the ground and gave the ceiling a searing look.  
"What the hell Jarvis?"  
"Sir, it is half past 4:00pm. You are requested to join Captain Rogers in the gym by 5:00am sharp."  
"For real?" he groaned. "Fine, but a regular alarm clock would have woken me up."  
"Mr. Odin's son explained that young warriors are woken by the sound of the music of his forbear."  
"Bears?"  
"Ancestors, sir," Jarvis explained. "Your records indicate that your adoptive family is Scottish in origin."  
"Yeah…that's not wrong," Vincent shut his eyes for a moment to coordinate himself when the dreaded pipes came alive again playing "Scotland the Brave."  
"Okay. Okay! I'm getting up," Vincent stumbled to his closet, but the bagpipes continued playing. "You know my mother's side of the family is Dutch. Do you think you could find something from them?" The pipes stopped; a jaunty polka took its place.  
"Thanks Jarvis." Vincent dressed with the confounded music still playing (apparently the music is meant to energize the warrior into some processional march). He wondered how the music didn't bother the other inhabitants of the tower, but realized that upon leaving his room the music was completely drowned out. My own little Polka band-wonderful, thought Vincent. Still groggy from the early, unorthodox, wake-up call, Vincent entered the gym to see a well-kept Captain America waiting for him. Steve was dressed in jogging attire and looked entirely refreshed.  
"Good morning Vincent. I trust you slept well." he welcomed.  
"Mmmshemplamm," Vincent muttered.  
"I didn't catch that."  
"Bloody optimist!" he said under his breath and then raised his voice. "Good morning Captain. What's on the docket? Fist-fighting? Karate? Jujitsu? Maybe I can get my own shield?"  
"I'm afraid you're not in shape for any of that yet. Fighting techniques not only require strength, but endurance and focus. Every morning we're going to start you with a fitness regiment that will prepare you for the long sessions. What better way to start a day than a brisk jog in the crisp morning air." Steve began to lead Vincent out of the gym and to the elevator.  
"Then do I get to learn how to mess some villains up?"  
"Mess them up?" Steve stumbled over the colloquialism. "I don't think we'll be messing anyone up just yet. Today is fitness training. When Thor gets back tomorrow we'll start some basic combat."  
"Where's Thor?"  
"In Asgard," Steve replied as the doors of the elevator opened to the first floor. The two exited the lobby of the tower and stopped just out front.  
"Cap, I don't want to question your teaching, but uh the sun's not even up yet. Shouldn't we wait until there's some light out?" Vincent pulled his jacket further around his body in attempt to keep warm.  
"We could, but this way we don't draw too much attention to ourselves. " Steve began preliminary stretches.  
"I guess that makes sense. No need for a group of fan girls chasing us," Vincent smirked as he stretched. The Captain blushed and replied.  
"We'll try that when you want an actual work out. Some of them are quite the runners. All right let's go." Steve set the pace as Vincent tried to keep up. He had heard rumors of the Captain's asthmatic past, so it truly amazed Vincent at how well the man could run without breaking a sweat. They had long passed the tower and were making their way toward Central Park when the first rays of light graced the sleeping city.  
"Cap," Vincent spoke between his hurried breathing. "When. Are. We. Going. To. Be. Done?"  
"We have at least one more mile before we turn back." he told the young man. Vincent stopped running and leaned on a park bench.  
"One mile? Are you kidding me?"  
"That is only a total of 3 miles today."  
"I've never run for this long!" Steve ran back to the bench that Vincent was determined to remain seated at. Steve sighed and ran his hand through his hair.  
"We can take a few minutes break, but do some more stretches while you're waiting. You want to stay warmed up." Vincent grumbled, but acquiesced. Steve tied his shoes and waited for Vincent. After a few moments, Steve put his hand on Vincent's shoulder.  
"Are you ready for the last 2 miles?"  
"I still can't believe we are only 2/3 of the way done. I haven't eaten breakfast yet!" Steve's eyes grew to the size of baseballs.  
"You haven't eaten?"  
"No, I didn't have time."  
"Well, that explains a lot. Vincent you have to give yourself some form of energy to run on."  
"Wow, what wonderful advice. Eat something Vincent! I'm strong enough without it anyway-if you didn't have me running all over New York City." Vincent replied sarcastically. Steve just grimaced at his pupil's similar level of 'Starkness'. Steve grabbed Vincent by the shoulder and lead him around another corner toward a small coffee shop. They entered the empty shop (it appeared to have just opened). Vincent's mouth watered and stomach growled so loud that he didn't hear the Captain speaking to him.  
"Vincent," the Captain said again snapping him out of his stupor. "What would you like to eat?"  
"Uh…a bagel I guess?" Steve turned to the young barista who at that moment was trying to engage Steve's, ahem, more flirtatious side.  
"Make that two toasted bagels with cream cheese and two waters," Steve ordered.  
"Is that all? We have a great selection of other things if you wanted to try them?" she said twirling her hair. Vincent peered over to give the barista a wink. Steve put on a kind-hearted smile.  
"No, I think anymore and he'll throw up." Steve grabbed the waters and led Vincent to the table.  
"Thanks Cap," Vincent told him. "Tell a hot barista that I'm going to throw up. Did you even know that she was totally hitting on us?"  
"I'm sorry, next time I'll try to be more considerate. Vincent, you can't not eat before training. You could collapse at any point if your body doesn't have the energy it requires."  
"Seriously? You're lecturing me on my body? What about you and your soldiers in the trenches, you didn't always get a regular meal did you?"  
"We got as regular a meal as circumstance provided. The difference is during war we had to make sacrifices and decisions. We appreciated the meal we received. We didn't know if it would be our last."  
"I understand that. But Steve, this is just training. So what if I skimp on meals here and there. How will eating a regular diet help me be a better leader?" Steve put down his bottle and looked at Vincent squarely in the eyes.  
"Being a leader is knowing when to make sacrifices and when you have hit your limits. It is balancing what you have, don't have, want and need. Until you can respect that you have limits, such as food, you can never lead yourself nonetheless other people." The two sat in an awkward silence for a moment, until the same capricious barista appeared with two steaming bagels.  
"I thought I would drop these off to you, seeing as you're having a serious conversation," She smiled putting the food down on the table; she lingered for a moment, but seeing that the two men were focused elsewhere, she returned to her position at the cash register.  
"I'm sorry Cap," Vincent began.  
"These are lessons that you need to learn, son," Steve said. He was about to grab his bagel when he realized that something was on his napkin. Apparently the bold barista had written her phone number in the corner of his napkin.  
"Huh." Vincent had already dug into his bagel, but craned his neck to see the message. Steve was slightly red in the ears as Vincent started laughing.  
"Oh come on Cap, she's trying really hard to be discreet!"  
"Dames are so much more forward in this era. I didn't get the hang of dating in the 40's, how am I suppose to do it now?"  
"Well, if you're not going to take her number, can I have it?" Vincent asked. Steve smiled and handed the napkin to the man and then 'accidentally' knocked his bottle of water over; the ink quickly ran from the note.  
"Cap! What was that for?" Steve took a big bite of his bagel and grinned.  
"You're in training-no distractions."  
"Why do I feel like I'm now in full metal jacket?"  
"What?"  
"Never mind," Vincent sighed.

The sun had just rose, and Anna didn't know it but at that exact time Vincent and Steve were eating bagels, she was sitting down to her first training session with Cornelius.  
"Good morning Anna," Cornelius approached her holding an old leather bound book in his arms.  
"Good morning Cornelius. Light reading?" She pointed to the book.  
"Yes, yours," he placed the book in front of her. "I thought it would help for you to learn more about the history of the past oracles. These pages contain the most up to date information about the last one hundred or so oracles."  
"One hundred? How many Oracles have there been?" Cornelius paused and appeared to be calculating to himself.  
"5,264 I believe."  
"Wow."  
"Not that you have to know all of them. Each Oracle remembers the knowledge of the past Oracles and builds upon it. Imagine the knowledge is passed onto you like the passing of water between vesicles."  
"Hmm that sounds a lot like Evolution Collective memory. When the prodigy of one species 'remembers' or 'inherits' the knowledge of its ancestors."  
"It sounds quite similar," Cornelius admitted. "There are often many oracles in a given race as these individuals regain past, forgotten knowledge. However there is only ever one that contains the memories of the Oracle-in other words the 5,264 lifetimes of knowledge. You were selected to receive this knowledge."  
"I'm not sure why. I'm not a great and powerful person. I'm just me," Anna said.  
"Fate hardly ever tells us why we were meant to receive great responsibility-you have to figure that out in your own time," Cornelius explained. "But allow me to put one worry to rest. No Oracle has ever been less of a great and noble individual than the preceding. You were chosen for some greatness within you, that is certain. We must learn what that greatness entails."  
"How do I do that?"  
"By unlocking the memories of the past Oracles that are deep inside of you. Once we have begun to unblock these memories, your skills will develop quickly."  
"Cornelius," Anna started. "I've been meaning to talk to you about something that happened after I jumped off the Helicarrier. After Steve had rescued me, I saw Evictus summon a large wave to crush us, but I stopped it." Cornelius nodded.  
"The Captain mentioned something about this, he said it was some sort of force field correct?"  
"I guess, it felt like something inside of me knew I could redirect the wave, even if I couldn't stop it, so I just let myself push the wave in the other direction. Did any of the previous Oracles, have this gift?"  
"I'm not sure controlling waves has been a specific skill of the Oracle," Cornelius responded. "But the Oracle does have the ability to absorb and expel energy which is the basis of the skill needed to block and redirect certain attacks. Some call it magic, but really it is using the magic of your opponent against them. I believe that you have already started to get in touch with memories of the Oracles." Cornelius smiled.  
"I hope I don't have to be constantly in peril to unlock the others," Anna smiled.  
"If it gives you any relief, our training today will neither be physically or emotionally damaging." He pulled a box out from under the table and lifted the lid. Anna's smile vanished: chess. They were going to play chess.  
"Chess?" Anna asked. "I've really never been good at chess."  
"I understand that, but today we are not playing chess, we are using it as a tool. One of the skills of the Oracle is their intuition. You have probably heard of mythical oracles having the ability to tell the future, but this is a misnomer. The skill is less of telling the future as it is intuiting the future. In other words, the future is constantly changing based on our decisions and the decisions surrounding us. The Oracle is in tune with these decisions and can, in a moment's notice, compute all the possibilities to determine the most salient one. It is anticipating the decisions and outcomes of others."  
"So I can tell the future through my intuition," Anna said.  
"You can ascertain a very probable outcome. There of course has been some theories that the Oracle can also will events to occur, but rather than attempting you to will something I would rather work with your intuition. Now although the ability to do this requires taking in factors that may extended further than your own self, we are going to start rather simple. You will intuit the moves of the chess pieces and block my every move."  
"But isn't this more like strategy and patterns as opposed to impetus?"  
"If we were playing a game of chess it would be about strategy, but the goal of this is not to win the game or create strategy. It is about blocking every move. I told you one of the greatest powers of the Oracle, is the ability to use the power of the opponent against them. Use your intuition of my movements to block my pieces." Anna nodded as Cornelius moved his first pawn. She starred at the pawn with a slight smirk. She had no idea what she was suppose to be intuiting from this. Cornelius had 16 pieces total, eight of which could move freely one square and three which could (the unblocked bishop and the knights) virtually everywhere on the board. She always felt like the game was suppose to be one of immediate action and chance, but it required more forethought than that. As Anna watched the pieces again, she couldn't help but imagine each of the pieces as different people on a battle field. If she were the brave pawn strutting out in the forefront, than she would want to have knight watching her back. Anna moved her pawn forward to release her bishop so that it would be ready to attack the knight, but the knight didn't come. Instead, another pawn joined the ranks. After several more moves the knight still hadn't left its corner and Anna had already lost 3 of her pieces.  
"You are thinking far too deeply about this. Allow yourself to intuit what will happen." Anna moved her bishop and it was stolen by that damned knight. She huffed in silence. The pieces mocked her. She was never one for this game-whenever she was suppose to be 'strategizing', she couldn't help but make up stories about the pieces! With a sigh she set back in her chair and looked at the board. She realized in that split moment that her queen would be taken by that damned knight and quickly she moved her bishop in front.  
"Bravo, you effectively stopped me from taking your queen," Cornelius replied. "He instead took his Rook and placed it to the left. "Check mate."  
"But-but-we weren't playing chess." Anna spluttered.  
"We may not be playing chess, but when you are intuiting moves, you must weigh the options of other courses of action."

Icarus met Bruce on the balcony for his first set of meditation lessons. They greeted one another and both sat cross legged on the ground.  
"I usually start with a little yoga before meditating. It helps relax the body. He moved his laptop onto a small table and clicked the screen. It whirred into life to show a fairly tranquil woman smiling serenely at them. With the sounds of the pseudo-ocean and the woman's instructions, Bruce and Icarus were 'relaxing' as much as was physically possible with one's legs in the air.  
"Now lie on your back and close your eyes. It is time to relax. Think of your heart beating. Imagine a ring of gold surrounding your heart. You are a radiant creature of warmth and light. Imagine the gold ring lifting above you and enveloping your whole body." Icarus tried not to laugh at that thought; the woman was so airy sounding that it was difficult to take the instructions seriously.  
"The light is lifting you up to the sky and you are becoming weightless…so weightless that you are ascending to the outward bounds of space…you broke orbit…you are gathering momentum as a fiery ball of space junk flying through the galaxy headed towards Krypton, how will Superman ever forgive you? You will become his Armageddon, after zipping by the kids in the Zathura movie." At this point Bruce sat up and looked around. The video was still playing and it appeared that the female narrator was still going on about her relaxation technique. Icarus' eyes had popped open at the mention of 'space junk' and he was quizzically looking to Bruce.  
"Is this suppose to be relaxing?"  
"This isn't how the video is normally goes."  
"But it's still playing." They both turned back to the face down narrator.  
"You have the urge to end your relaxation. Your body is brimming with nervous cerebral energy. You must launch yourself into scientific exploits, you must return to your lab. You must bring the ice cream in the fridge to the lab with you. It is your true nirvana."  
"Tony," Bruce growled. The video continued.  
"This has been an interesting healing session. I look forward to seeing you next time. Don't forget to go to your lab…this video was sponsored by Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man the most awesome superhero of the Avengers." The video changes to show Tony looking intently at the two.  
"You guys having a relaxing meditation?" Tony asked.  
"You hacked into my laptop just to screw with a yoga video?" Bruce asked.  
"It was pretty easy, I just needed to turn off the main audio and then digitally recreate the narrator's voice as an avatar for a transcription program."  
"Is there a reason that you did this, or is this just for fun?"  
"I'm shocked Bruce," Tony feigned hurt. "You should know me well enough to understand that these things are usually just for fun, but today there actually is something."  
"What would that be?"  
"You forgot to take your copy of the training manual with you."  
"Manual? What manual?" asked Icarus. Bruce rolled his eyes.  
"Tony created a training manual for all of the Avengers." Tony shuffled off screen and brought back a dark blue book with the title: Dummy's guide to 'How to train', written by Anthony Stark.  
"It wasn't easy to get these printed and bound in time, but hey I'm all about the team."  
"Why would he create a training manual?" Icarus asked Bruce.  
"I think he's feeling a little left out. Everyone has a critical part to play in training you three save Tony."  
"That isn't true," Tony snapped. "When they need a lesson on being awesome and handling the press, then I am their man. Those are significant skills to have as superheroes."  
"Tony, they're not superheroes yet," Bruce interrupted.  
"They will be soon enough, or at least that's what it says in chapter 4 of the manual where the kiddos get to choose their names and costumes, but you would've known that if you had actually read it."  
"Goodbye Tony," Bruce went to shut down the laptop.  
"Oh come on Brucie, at least bring Icarus down to the labs. We can make him a suit or zap him with gamma radiation or something. You know we can do science!" Bruce hit the off button and shut the lid of the laptop.  
"I don't suppose you're relaxed now?"  
"Uh no, actually I'm interested" Icarus responded. "You know I wouldn't mind taking a look at the labs. Science and magic are intricately connected, so I don't see why Tony can't be involved in this training." A voice spoke from the ceiling.  
"The wizard has a point big man." Bruce sighed.  
"Fine, we'll go to the labs and you can help Icarus get in touch with his science side. Happy?"  
"Immensely," said the voice in the ceiling. Bruce and Icarus stood up and began to head downstairs to the labs.  
"So Bruce, do you know who my primary teacher is? Everyone has been rather quiet about it."  
"I uh, I think that is better left for you to find out, if and when he gets here," Bruce deterred as he led them to the elevator that would take them to the "candy land" of Stark Industries.

"Why have you come here, Odin's son," a voice sneered in the darkness.  
"I have come to offer you a chance to escape your imprisonment," Thor addressed the dark. There was no reply.  
"The All Father has agreed to lift your sentence if you agree to train a pupil in the arts of magic."  
"I don't recall the All Father being so supportive of this particular skill. Why don't you find one of the other sorcerers whom you have so enthralled."  
"Very well," Thor said. "I shall leave you to the rest of your sentence, in this abyss of darkness and pain where you can never have redemption nor resurrection. You can never return home to Mother and Father."  
"I am not their son!" the voice cried out. "How dull must you be to not comprehend that I was never-that I will never be- that I am a monster. How much hatred must I incite for you to accept my fate?!"  
"Brother."  
"Do not call me brother, Odin's son. That title and its implication no longer hold any meaning to me."  
"This is your only opportunity, Loki, your only chance to lift the punishment. For all your monstrous acts, do you find yourself truly a monster? Do you not crave your freedom and your dignity?" Silence yet again, but slowly movements in the dark were punctuated with the clashing of chains with stone. Out of the darkness appeared the gaunt face and dull green eyes.  
"I will consider your offer. Now leave me lest I repeal your 'charity' immediately." Thor left the cell of his brother, the words and the coldness stinging in his heart. He truly believed that Loki wanted to return home. It was the hate, confusion and insanity of the Other's torture that prevented Loki from fully accepting that he could no longer play the part of the villainous puppet.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Unbreakable Vow**

_Green eyes met green eyes in a fierce battle of determination. The tension was tantalizingly thick. Who would win this fated match? The god or the Oracle?_

The Three, or the Three Amigos as Tony Stark had nicknamed them, continued their lessons with static levels of enthusiasm. Vincent still had to get up every morning at 5:00am (after the first week Jarvis abandoned the Polka music for a blaring siren with flashing lights) and train with Captain-Get-Fit himself, Steve Rogers. If the Captain's sparkling, early morning optimism wasn't bad enough, the man always had a bag of bagels waiting for Vincent. The man was a saint and a great guy, so why was Vincent silently cursing him every step of their morning jogs? He had thought Thor would be an ally and finally start weapons training with him, but Thor had this interesting custom. In order to get a weapon, you had to earn the weapon. Apparently, he and Rogers had comprised a basic military training course that Vincent had to run through everyday. It was this or agree to being taken out and left in the middle of a tundra with a bilge snipe (whatever that was) for 18 days. The former was tempting, but they all agreed that any plan with bilge snipe was not destined to end in success. Eventually, Vincent would be given the right to a weapon of his own choice, but only after he has learned respect for not only the weapon but his own prowess as a warrior.

Icarus had made visiting the Stark labs a daily ritual. He would meet Bruce there for their meditation lessons which were promptly interrupted by Tony, who claimed, that it was time for Icarus' science training. The labs were phenomenal and the amount of research the two Science Bros. (as they called themselves) conducted truly put them ahead of their time. Icarus was a child in the toy shop with an all expenses-paid pass to whatever he wanted to play with. Still, Icarus couldn't help but wonder, even while working with the two geniuses, when he would meet his magic teacher. No one would tell him who it was or when he would arrive. They wouldn't even tell Icarus why he or she had been chosen to be his teacher or what connections the Avengers had with him or her. Icarus was able to divulge one piece of information from Tony: reindeer, whatever that was suppose to mean. Maybe he or she could shape shift into a reindeer or equally possible they worked at the North Pole, regardless Icarus knew that he needed to meet them fast. His magic was beginning to become agitated from disuse. Magic is an energy flow through the body; if it does not have an outlet than it becomes gains momentum until it explodes out into unwanted mayhem. Imagine a tennis ball bouncing off frictionless rubber surfaces in outer-space. The tennis ball would accelerate and gain more energy until it ricocheted out of control or through the material itself. It had happened before, to Icarus, but that story was one he would not tell anyone.

Anna continued to play chess with Cornelius, and she was actually beginning to get the hang of intuiting the moves. Cornelius decided, that on their second day, he would remove her pieces from the board. The point was not to be focused on her move, but his. Eventually he took all the pieces of the board (Anna was sure he did just for the fun of making the Avengers stare at them), but they continued to play moves by visualizing the pieces in front of them. It seemed as though finally her training wasn't going to be so terrible, until a few days later when she woke to find the table empty and Cornelius gone. She received a message indicating that she would meet Cornelius in the Park. Excited to finally be out of the tower, she ran the several blocks to Central Park and found the old man waiting for her on a bench next to a large open area.  
"Are we getting rid of the chess board as well Cornelius?" Anna joked.  
"In a sense yes. You are doing well in intuiting the decisions and movements of another. However, you will not always have the time to carefully consider all the actions. In order to reach the next level in your intuition, you must be able to act instantaneous, even under great duress. I've brought you here, so that we could do away with the chess board entirely and try something a little different," he explained rising from the bench and leading her to the field.  
"Okay, you're not going to chuck knives at me or something?"  
"No, nothing that dangerous at all."  
"Good."  
"To help you with this task, there is someone I would like you to meet." Anna jumped at the sound of a shrill whistle and was surprised to see a children's soccer team enter the field.  
"Anna these are the Grant Elementary school Cabooses. They are visiting New York for a two week soccer camp. Unfortunately, their coach and camp counselor is…unable to train with them, so I told him that we would be happy to fill-in." Anna just watched in shock as the 11 children stood in a haphazard line, clearly not paying too much attention.  
"I never knew you coached soccer Cornelius."  
"There are many things you do not know about me Anna. For the next week we will be overseeing their preliminary training."  
"Um, Cornelius. I played soccer at recess in second grade and there was a reason as to why I was picked last for teams," Anna whispered.  
"I am sure that your athletic ability has progressed since then. Besides this is not about the game, this is about training. Furthermore, I chose the Cabooses because they are an elementary team. I am sure you can handle them, even in your state of fitness."  
"Wait, are you implying that elementary school children are more fit than I am?"  
"I do not imply anything. For the record, I could be throwing knives at you."  
"True," Anna conceded. The two stepped in front of the group for introduction.  
"My name is Cornelius," he began. "I will be your head trainer for the next week. I would also like to introduce my assistant coach, Anna, who is also in training herself."  
"What for? The mini-league?" The children began laughing. Anna couldn't believe it; were 10 year olds mocking her size?  
"She is training to block goals actually."  
"I'm what?!"  
"You will be helping the goalie."  
"Are you sure she can block goals? Her arms are so shrimpy!"  
"Who are you calling shrimpy?!"  
"Now, now, now," Cornelius intervened. "Let us show some respect for everyone on this team. If you intend to be good players you must have good character and for that you need sportsmanship. So let us try this again. Grant Elementary Cabooses this is your assistant coach, Anna. Anna, the cabooses."  
"The Cabooses always come in the end!" They yelled. Anna stopped herself: do they come in the end or at the end? Prepositions are important.  
"Hello Cabooses, I'm your goalie trainer."  
"Good, now how would you like to help me train Anna in the goalie position." The 11 children erupted into cheers and Anna's face grew sallow. Before Cornelius left her entirely in the hands of the Cabooses, he counseled her on exactly what she should be doing.  
"Remember this is not about the game. This is about intuiting where the ball will end up."  
"Shouldn't we be focusing on training the kids and not me?"  
"I believe that by training you, you will inevitably train the kids. Remember intuit the blocks." Then it started-the worse day of her so far training. Anna could see why these kids needed training. They were kicking wild shots in every direction and often times hitting her. Eventually, Anna wondered whether it was poor or purposeful aiming. Each part of her body suffered the endless deluge of balls: fifteen straight in the abdomen; twenty-two cuffed her in the knees; three to the head; 10 to each arm; and 22 in the gluteus maximus. As they took a break, she heard the goalie mention something about her lasting longer than their previous coach.  
"What? Wait, what did you say?" The little boy with a freckled face looked at her.  
"Well, our last coach didn't last so long."  
"Is this the coach that we are substituting for?"  
"Yep. He had to go to the emergency room." Anna shook herself from shock and starred again at the child.  
"The emergency room?"  
"Yeah. I think he's okay though. We got to sign his casts."  
"Casts? As in more than one?"  
"Anna, may I speak to you for a moment?" Anna turned and marched to Cornelius.  
"So, the emergency room, huh? Were you going to tell me this anytime soon?"  
"As you have imagined these young children have trouble focusing their shots. They have not control."  
"If they don't have control, how am I suppose to intuit what they are going to do?"  
"Just because someone chooses a certain path, does not mean it will always occur this way. Your goal is not only to intuit their decisions but the likelihood of those decisions coming to fruition."  
"Hey coach!" The snotty child from earlier called out. "Shouldn't we get back to kicking goals?"  
"Most definitely. All right, Anna. Resume your position." Anna groaned and walked back to the goal. The little kid with the freckles tugged on her elbow.  
"Excuse me," Anna looked down. "When is it my turn to goalie?"  
"You're the goalie?" Anna asked surprised. "But you…" She stopped herself.  
"I know, I'm small. That's what you were going to say wasn't it?" He contorted his little face in a grimace.  
"No, I was going to say you are probably going to do a much better job than me."  
"I could show you some pointers." Anna smiled.  
"Why not? Join me in the bull pin!"  
"Bull pin?"  
"At the goal." Anna and the young ball assumed their position, trying to keep up her morale if only for the little freckled goalie next to her.

Pain. Massive pain. Two thirds of the Three had limped into the commons room with some form of ice bag attached to one or more parts of their person. Icarus had just finished reading Bruce's paper on gamma radiation, a fascinating inquiry, when he felt Vincent plop onto the couch. Icarus saw Anna take the chair opposite of him and held an ice bag to her head.  
"So…how was your first week of training?"  
"Well, between Captain Fitness and the Bilge Snipe, I'd say it didn't go well at all." Icarus looked confusedly at Vincent. "Who is Captain Fitness?"  
"That's what you ask about? Do you even know what a Bilge Snipe is?"  
"Of course. I thought everyone did. They have giant antlers," Icarus explained as Vincent groaned and fell to the couch.  
"What about you birdy?" Vincent asked, face muffled in the couch.  
"I guess it could have been worse. Cornelius is trying to get me to intuit things. First through chess, now through soccer."  
"Sock her?" Icarus asked.  
"You know, soccer? Kick a ball around a field for goals. I thought everyone knew that." Vincent mimicked Icarus. Icarus glowered at the man on the couch and was about ready to make a scathing remark when the Avengers assembled in the common room.  
"We come with gracious news, young warriors!" Thor addressed them. Anna shifted her bag of ice to look at Thor, Icarus sat on the front of his seat, whereas Vincent merely remained face down on the couch and motioned for Thor to continue.  
"I leave in the early morn to retrieve young Icarus' magic teacher." Icarus' eyes lit up.  
"When do we get to meet them?" He asked excitedly.  
"I shall return in the evening."  
"Finally!" Icarus gasped. "I can't tell you how difficult it has been to keep all this magic in."  
"Lovely, Gandalf has a teacher. And in other news?" Vincent asked refusing to leave the couch. Thor starred confusedly at the young man.  
"I do not understand," Thor admitted.  
"It's okay Thor, Vincent is just being a grump," Anna explained, bag of ice resting on her shoulder.  
"Ah, a grump…We often use this word to describe a bilge snipe in its frontal assault position," he turned to Vincent. "To learn how venomous you act towards your companions and your teacher is most disheartening. Perhaps we should increase your training with the archer and the captain." Vincent glared straight at Anna, who shrugged apologetically.  
"Well, it can't get any worse," Vincent mumbled to the ceiling.

The next afternoon the Three were enjoying a pleasurable day in the tower, having been given Saturdays as a day of rest and recuperation before the next training session. This was mandated partly because the next shipment of ice would arrive no sooner than early Sunday morning. Icarus was pacing the common room, anxiously awaiting for Thor's return.  
"Chill Icarus. You'll know when Thor gets here, just wait for the sonic boom," Vincent said not looking up from his phone. Anna sat at the table with the leather bound book.  
"This is so odd," she muttered to no one in particular. If it is odd or just seems plain weird then Vincent is guaranteed to be interested.  
"What's that birdy?"  
"Come on Vincent, don't you think that nickname is getting old?"  
"Nah. What's odd?" Anna heaved a sigh and carried the book over the couch.  
"I've been looking through the biographies of many of the prior Oracles and their skills." Vincent whistled.  
"You have to read all of this? How many Oracles is it?"  
"5,000 and something. But that's not what's odd."  
"You're telling me that this fella here isn't odd?" Vincent pointed to the illustration of a man with giant parsnip shaped earrings protruding through his ear lobes. "Where do you even get those things."  
"Vincent, plenty of men wear earrings."  
"The size of those things. One yank and I think his ear would come off," Vincent took the book from Anna. Icarus stopped pacing and sat next to Vincent to get a better look.  
"Those are cultural artifacts. Many from this area wear it," Icarus explained. "Anyway, what is so odd?"  
"Did the last reincarnation have one of these through his nose?" Vincent joked. Anna gruffly took the book from Vincent's grasp.  
"That's the thing. I don't know who the last reincarnation was," she stood up. "I've been checking through the whole book and it would seem that all of them are in chronological sequence, but the book doesn't mention the last Oracle at all. It's like it disappeared."  
"Maybe the book was finished before that Oracle even came to being," mused Icarus. Anna shook her head.  
"Can't be, because the book already has something about me." She flipped to the last page which displayed her name in cursive writing with the words 'non sum qualis eram.' Just below it was a description of short adventure on the Helicarrier.  
"What is that underneath your name, the 'non sum'…ahem…quail egg?" Vincent asked.  
"It's Latin. It means 'I am no longer who I was'."  
"So you're in this book, but the previous Oracle isn't?"  
"There's no mention of him or her. Just the Oracle preceding them."  
"Why wouldn't there be anything about them? Maybe the book made a mistake?" Icarus looked up to Anna and saw her expression.  
"What is it?" Anna wrapped her arms around herself, tugging the sleeves of her jacket.  
"Remember what Cornelius told us about the last Three?"  
"The King and his descendants were slaughtered, the Wizard sacrificed himself and the Oracle was lost to the destruction of the Deceiver," Vincent somberly recounted. "But that can't all be true. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here."  
"What if the Oracle wasn't just 'lost to the destruction'?"  
"I'm not following you."  
"Never before have the Three been overturned, especially by those dark forces. The King was killed off, the Wizard died to keep the evil forces at bay, but the Oracle was just lost." Vincent starred confusedly at Anna. Icarus sighed.  
"Are you implying that the Oracle had something to do with the destruction?"  
"I don't know. But, if he or she isn't in the book then they must have lost their duty as the Oracle. They must have the lost their identity and their legacy."  
"But in order for that to happen, doesn't the Oracle need to be de-transcended?"  
"What's de-transcended?" Vincent asked.  
"I just made the word up, but it has to do with the Oracle committing violent acts. That's why Anna can't fight-if she does she will poison her own will and powers causing her to be de-transcended," Icarus explained. "But, you would have to do a lot for that to happen. It would have to be truly horrific-something that breaks down your very soul and being"  
"Like involvement in the death of your companions and the genocide of a whole dimension," Anna finished. The taut and long silence was broken by the snapping shut of the book.  
"Does Cornelius know?"  
"I'm not sure, but I'm going to ask him," Anna said turning on her heel. Before Anna could rush off to speak with Cornelius, a large crack of thunder pierced the air.  
"Thor is back."  
"Miss Anna and Misters Icarus and Vincent: your presence is requested in the living room."

"I don't like this Nat. We can't trust him," a voice echoed into the opening elevator.  
"We don't have to trust him. If he takes one step out of line…"a second voice trailed off into a knowing silence between the two voices. The Three rounded the corner and saw Clint and Natasha standing outside of the living room. The two stopped their conversation and made way for them to enter the room.  
"Uh, hey guys, what's going on?" Vincent asked. Clint looked back to Natasha and then walked away. Natasha flashed a moment's sympathy for the archer and then returned to her usual neutral expression.  
"Your teacher," she spoke pointedly to Icarus. "Has arrived." Icarus made his way through the door first with Vincent and Anna trailing behind. Bruce, Tony, Steve and Pepper were in the room observing their new guest who just happened to be chained and seated on an armchair. Vincent stopped short of the other two and made a remark under his breath.  
"Hell no."  
Thor stood next to the visitor and was speaking quietly with Cornelius. Thor heard the Three enter and addressed them graciously.  
"Honorable Icarus, Vincent and Lady Anna, I would like to introduce you to Icarus' mentor and my brother," the chained man scowled at the blonde god. "Loki."  
"We know who he is," snapped Vincent.  
"We do?" Icarus asked Anna, who quietly and intently nodded her head.  
"Team meeting…now," Vincent ordered the other two. Anna and Icarus, surprised by Vincent's authoritativeness, awkwardly followed Vincent to an ajar door.  
"But this is a closet," Icarus observed.  
"In. Now." Vincent pushed them in and shut the door.  
"What was all that about?" Icarus asked Vincent.  
"That monster," Vincent growled. "is Loki and not long ago he led an army of fucking aliens on a world-conquest of Earth. He killed thousands of people in a short few days. If it weren't for the Avengers, Loki would have been our tyrant."  
"Loki," Icarus tested the name. "Isn't that the name of the Norse god of mischief?"  
"Does it matter? He caused more than just mischief the last time he was here." Icarus turned to Anna.  
"Is it true? Have you heard about this?"  
"Where I come from, this is just a story, but Loki was definitely the villain," Anna conceded. Icarus took in a large breath.  
"He can't teach you," Vincent said.  
"What?"  
"He can't teach you, because he can't stay here."  
"Look, this Loki has done monstrous things, but there is a reason why he is here," Icarus tried to explain, but was cut off by Vincent.  
"He is here because his brother is too blinded by brotherly love to accept what Loki truly is."  
"Maybe because there is something inside of Loki that can't be explained," Icarus snapped.  
"You're defending that-that-thing?!"  
"I'm just saying that Cornelius wouldn't have agreed if he truly meant us harm or if there was anyone else available."  
"Icarus. Are you listening? That man tried to commit genocide," Vincent guffawed. "There is nothing inside of him that is right-he's just a twisted, manipulative, egotistical, demon!"  
"I'm not saying he isn't a villain-I'm just saying what other choice do we have?"  
"We'll find out." Vincent marched out of the door followed by Icarus.  
"What the hell, Cornelius?" Vincent exploded. "It can not teach Icarus." Cornelius approached Vincent.  
"I understand your anger, Vincent, but understand that this is our only choice."  
"So, there are no other wizards, sorcerers, voodoo magicians in this world that can teach Icarus?"  
"Cornelius," Icarus interrupted. "I'm not sure he would be the best teacher. After all, he can't teach me on the very planet he tried to conquer."  
"Listen to me," Cornelius lowered his voice and addressed the three more discreetly. "Loki is a powerful sorcerer. Despite all of his wrong-doing, he has knowledge of magic that no other being possesses. This is his last chance to repent for what he has done-if we refuse him or he refuses us he will be punished and tortured for all eternity."  
"Let them," Vincent turned to leave.  
"Vincent," Anna called back.  
"As a leader," Cornelius interjected. "You must learn compassion. You do not know what drove Loki to do what he has done. He was tortured by the Chitauri, and a man under that much pain will do anything."  
"But does that exempt him from what he does?" Vincent asked. "You three don't get it. You weren't here to see what he did. Who he killed-whose lives he destroyed!"  
"Vincent," Cornelius said quietly. "You are right and your anger is not misplaced, but consider now that we have no choice-he must train Icarus or Icarus will not train at all, for no one can understand Icarus' dilemma and past save Loki."  
"I will let him teach me," Icarus consented, while Vincent glared.  
"No, I'm not doing this."  
"Wait," Anna stopped Vincent from leaving. "Can we have a few minutes?" she asked Cornelius. She took both men by the shoulders and led them back into the closet.  
"Vincent, we have to do this-I think you know that, but what can we do to make the situation equal."  
"You don't get it. He could kill us at any minute, who's to say he isn't already plotting it now?" Anna sighed.  
"If I can assure you that he won't harm anyone, will you agree to allow him to train Icarus?"  
"I don't think he can train from an electrified set of body restraints," Vincent barked.  
"I was thinking of something a bit more binding, then that."  
After a few minutes of consulting her two teammates, she walked out of the closet and straight towards the god of mischief. Thor gave her a look of curiosity as she motioned for him to step aside. The short, but determined woman pulled a chair directly in front of the god and starred him straight in the eye without any waver.  
"Listen carefully, because I shan't be repeating this. My teammates," she gestured to the two men behind her. "Have some reservations about you being here and more importantly taking charge of Icarus' tuition. We have decided that we will not allow you to teach him unless we have some assurance that you will repent from your prior acts."  
The god of mischief gave a sinister smile and for the first time since he had arrived in Midgard that day, spoke in a low and savage rasp.  
"What pathetic and lowly individuals send a girl to negotiate with the god of mischief and lies?" Anna continued to stare intensely but kept her comment, 'what a chauvinistic pig,' to herself. From the corner of her eye she could see Thor grimace and Steve take a step forward.  
"If they are as pathetic and lowly as you claim then you shouldn't have anything to fear from me. The fact is, I am here and you are here and neither of us are leaving until we come to an agreement." The god raised his eyebrow.  
"How can you be so sure that I will make any agreement with you?"  
"Because you have something we want and we have something you want." Another malevolent grin graced the god's face as he leaned forward in his chair, both hands on his knee.  
"Pray tell," he whispered sinisterly. Anna rose, feeling slightly uncomfortable with the liberty the god was taking with her personal space.  
"You, Loki, are a talented sorcerer who has much knowledge of magic. This alone makes you an appropriate teacher for Icarus. It would seem that Thor and Cornelius both agree that it is you who must train him; that is certainly a feat to be chosen to train the Wizard, and we all know how much you love challenges to your wit and prowess." She explained circling him. "But that is not only thing we have to offer you. We will offer you the one thing that you tried to take from this race: your freedom. And, if I may add your dignity."  
"Can you be so sure that I desire those trifles?"  
"Indeed I can. You have no regard for any that you believe below you, which leads me to believe that you think only those worthy of freedom should have it. Currently, you have fallen far from grace in not only the eyes of your previous home, but the rest of the realms. You have sunk to our lowly level oh god of mischief! Therefore you need to restore your dignity or the supremacy that gave you your notorious fame." During Anna's speech, Loki languidly stretched himself over the chair. She noticed this and realized that if she were to get this man to agree it was time to put the ploy before him.  
"Then again, if these aren't things you are interested in. Perhaps we are finished here and I am wasting my time. After all, it's not like you could really handle Icarus' power." At this, Loki's head snapped up.  
"How dare you, you impudent child!" He tried to stand, but fell back to the chair, chains clattering on the ground.  
"I dare," she glared at him. "And I make you this final offer, teach Icarus, do not cause anymore harm to this realm or its inhabitants, and prove yourself the capable mentor of one much like yourself." He chuckled.  
"Even if I were to take this agreement, what makes you believe that I will do as you say? Are you truly going to trust the master trickster?"  
"Yes," she began, "because you are going to enter into an unbreakable vow with Icarus."  
"An unbreakable vow?" Anna smiled and calmly resumed her seat.  
"Yes, upon consenting to be his teacher, your pupil will enter into an unbreakable vow with you- a magically binding spell."  
"In return for teaching Icarus, I will gain my freedom? Is this part of your 'unbreakable vow'?"  
"It most certainly is, but before you agree to do this, perhaps you should realize that this vow is entirely unbreakable."  
"As are all?" he smirked. She stood and leaned forward to him pressing his shoulder back into the chair.  
"If you try to break this vow, or find loopholes, know this-you will not need to worry about your future or your destiny any longer."  
"Do you intend to inflict the injuries yourself, child?"  
"Nope," she said leaning back with hands behind her back and turning away from him. "I'm sure we'll find pieces of you. I've never actually seen someone after they break an unbreakable vow-there generally isn't much left of them to see."  
"Trying to fool the master?"  
"Do you really want to take that chance?" she smiled innocently at him. "The fact is, you take this vow or we send you back to whatever torture lays before you. So what will it be?" Silence fell on the room as the two known for their wit played their hands. Steve stood at the ready, in the event of the god acting upon his earlier angry outburst. Thor starred dumbfounded, fervently glancing between the two. Cornelius, Vincent and Icarus, starred on anticipating the long battle of will. Tony drank as Pepper looked on disapprovingly. All the while, the two did not look away. Green eyes met green eyes in a fierce battle of determination. The tension was tantalizingly thick. Who would win this fated match? The god or the Oracle? Loki gave a deep sigh.  
"I will agree to take your unbreakable vow, mortal," he spoke the last word with undisguised venom. "But know this, few can bind the Trickster to such a vow. I anticipate this challenge wholeheartedly."  
"I'm sure you will enjoy researching it then." Without removing her glance from Loki, she gestured behind herself. Icarus left Vincent and Cornelius to join Anna by the side of his new teacher.  
"I will not be binding you to any vow. That will be between you and Icarus." Icarus looked up to Anna, but she merely nodded urging him to play his part. He reached out his hands. The chains clashed as Loki lifted his arms to grasp the young wizard's hands: Icarus felt as though he had just been dunked into ice water. Icarus took a deep breath and focused on the hands. A momentary red glow emitted from the two hands; there was a momentary flash of fear in the Trickster's eyes, before resuming a staunch face.  
"Repeat after me Icarus," as Anna spoke Icarus recited each line: "Loki, the one known as the god of Mischief, do you agree to enter this vow with Icarus, the next of the Wizards? In doing so, do you agree that you will repent from your past misgivings and cause no direct or indirect harm upon this realm or any other realms? Furthermore you will not conspire while under this vow to harm this realm whether directly or indirectly. You will not use the power of your student to cause mayhem, but will be his teacher who is accountable for not only his training but his actions. May the punishment fall on the teacher, not the student. In return, Icarus [I] shall take you as his [my] teacher, and as a teacher of one of the Three, you will be given your freedom and dignity for as long as the keepers of this realm, the Avengers, deem worthy."  
"Do you accept?" Icarus asked.  
"I Loki, son of Laufey, accept," he sneered.  
"Wait," Anna said. "You will not address yourself as the 'son of.' Instead address yourself as you were first addressed. Loki looked to Anna with unbridled dislike, but Anna didn't want to get into technicalities of the vow; the last thing she needed was for him to say he wasn't Laufey's son and therefore not bound to the vow.  
"Clever," he muttered. "I, Loki, the god of Mischief, agree to enter this vow with Icarus, the next Wizard."  
"I, Icarus, the next Wizard, agree to the terms of this vow," Icarus confirmed. A moment later a pale glow emitted from their hands, eliciting exclamations of shock. The glowing eventually stopped, and Icarus broke contact with Loki.  
"We can take the chains off," Icarus told Thor. Everyone watched uneasily as the dangerous madman was released from his only bondages.  
"Brother," Thor took him by the shoulder. "Allow me to show you to your quarters." Loki glared at Thor's salutation, but nodded and followed Thor out of the room. Tony sighed and walked behind the bar silencing Pepper's protest with a small gesture.  
"We just released a crazed villain in our tower-I think I need a drink."  
"I hope you know what you are doing," Steve told Icarus. "The last thing we need is Loki on the loose."  
"Actually, I have no idea what an unbreakable vow is, nonetheless how to perform one," they looked to Anna who had just put on a semi-innocent look. Vincent turned to her.  
"I thought it sounded Harry Potter-ish." She smiled in return.  
"Let him research all he wants, without JK Rowling he isn't going to get anywhere."  
"Are you trying to tell us that you tricked the god of Mischief?"  
"No, I didn't trick him at all-he would have known if I was lying. For all I know Icarus did enter into an unbreakable vow. The most important thing is that Loki also doesn't know, and for all Loki is, none can call him an uninformed gambler."  
"That still doesn't solve our problem," Vincent warned.  
"I know, but this gives us more time to solve the problem," she explained. "Which reminds me of something, we should probably alert Clint and Natasha about Loki's-uh unconfined situation."  
"Good idea," Tony said. "Who wants to tell two of the most deadliest assassins that one of their arch enemies is being allowed to roam free in the tower?" Everyone in the room looked to each other.  
"Nose goes!" Everyone made a mad rush to touch their nose, save Icarus and Steve who at the moment were not sure of what everyone was doing. They turned to each other.  
"Do you want to Rochambeau for it?" Icarus asked.  
"I think it would be safer for us all, if I told them," Steve admitted.  
"Good luck cap," Vincent smiled. "Do you have your shield? You're going to need it."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN:**_ I have to apologize for the plot's slow pace. We have about 2 more chapters of things to go before the action sets in. I'm sorry for the wait but a lot of what happens in the next 2 will set-up/foreshadow some plot lines that have to be established. Anyway, I hope you like it!_

**The Captain meets his Match**

_Anna stopped, put both hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow. "Are you enjoying this?" Steve couldn't help but laugh straight out at the adorable, peeved expression. "I can't believe you're trolling me captain."_

The next morning the Captain reappeared seemingly unscathed for breakfast. Taking his place across from Anna, he began to load his plate with the foods surrounding him. It was Bruce's turn to make breakfast, and said chef was currently in the kitchen humming away to the sizzle of frying pans. Only Anna appeared to be present at the table looking through a giant leather bound book. Upon him sitting down, Anna stopped and looked at him with concern.  
"So, how did it go?" Anna asked shoveling some scrambled eggs onto her plate.  
"Hmm?" he looked up.  
"You know, telling Clint and Natasha about Loki?"  
"Oh, well to tell you the truth, I didn't have to tell them."  
"No?"  
"No," he said loading his plate with bacon. "They ran into him and Thor." Anna dropped her fork.  
"I found them eventually on the roof. Natasha had her gun aimed at Thor who was about to pummel Clint who happened to be pointing an arrow at Loki's head while Loki stood behind Thor laughing about 'their pathetic Midgardian weapons.'" Steve finished his sentence in a mocking impersonation of Loki's voice. Anna smiled.  
"Any causalities?"  
"Stark may need to repair the east-side windows, but eventually everyone came to their senses…"  
"How can you be so nonchalant about this? You just went toe-to-toe with four extremely dangerous people and you talk about it like you're discussing the weather." Steve took another sip of his juice.  
"After what I've seen, you get used to it. Toast?" He passed her the plate. She accepted the plate, and continued to stare at the captain.  
"Something else on your mind?"  
"I just get the feeling that this is my fault. Maybe I shouldn't have tried the whole unbreakable vow thing," she looked down.  
"Well, you can't change what happened. It seems to be working though. Thor mentioned that Loki wants access to the library. Your intuition about Loki seems to be correct."  
"For now," she finished his sentence. He stopped eating and placed his hand over hers.  
"Sometimes all you can do is your best. We've handled Loki before, we'll handle him again if we need to." She starred with wide eyes at his hand. He realized that the gesture made her uncomfortable and quickly retracted.  
"Steve-" she began, but was cut off by a fairly heated argument.  
"Tony, I asked you to do this while I was away. You didn't even have to go, you could've sent someone else with them."  
"Oh come on Pep, they got along fine without it." Pepper and Tony entered the kitchen. Pepper stopped next to Anna.  
"Seriously? Tony look at her," Pepper put her hands on Anna's arms and lifted the baggy sleeves.  
"That's in fashion these days," Tony rebuffed. Pepper looked to Anna.  
"Anna, how many sets of clothes do you have right now? And for the record, how many of them are not Shield-issued and actually fit you?"  
"Um, Shield sort of gave me four sets of clothes-I know they're a bit baggy, but they work."  
"You've been living with four sets of clothes for the last week? Clothes that don't fit you?"  
"I wash them regularly-one shirt has even shrunk, a bit," she added. Pepper glared back at Tony.  
"Icarus is in the same situation Tony. They can't live in Shield-issue clothing, especially if they are leaving the tower."  
"Fine," Tony said. "We'll get them some clothes. Hell we need to get Reindeer Games something that doesn't scream 'Evil Conquest' anyway." Tony sat down at the table and addressed the ceiling.  
"Jarvis," Tony smiled. "Cancel training for the day. We've got an emergency." Bruce stuck his head out of the kitchen.  
"You just cancelled training for the heck of it," Bruce observed.  
"This is a legitimate wardrobe emergency, big man. Who better to dress three fashion-don'ts then _the_ Tony Stark?"  
"Still upset that you're not one of the primary trainers?" Steve questioned with eyebrow raised.  
"Listen up Fourth of July, when they want to wear spangles and participate in a Faded Glory ad, you can take them shopping," Tony turned to Anna. "Just let uncle Tony take care of your wardrobe and you'll have your own entourage." For a moment, a mental image appeared in Anna's mind of what Tony might dress her with: instant mortification resulted. Luckily, Pepper came to the rescue.  
"I think the gentlemen could use your help Tony, but I'll take Anna. After all, it would be a little awkward for you to help her in the dressing rooms."  
"Speaking of gentlemen," Tony interjected. "I was thinking Cap…"  
"Here we go," Steve mumbled.  
"You've really got the old school style down, but if you're going to live in this decade we've got to upgrade your attire."  
"I am not going shopping with you Tony," Steve finished.  
"Oh come on. Bruce doesn't like crowded places-Legolas isn't going to leave his perch…Thor has no clue. I need someone else to help with the other two fashion-challenged members of our team," he explained. "Look, you are suppose to be the team leader, and your team needs you." Steve sighed.  
"What is this really about Tony?"  
"Huh?"  
"What is really going on here?" Tony feigned innocence.  
"You never agree to go shopping so quickly," Steve recounted "and suddenly you want me, "Mr. Fourth of July-Old School-Spangles, to come with you?" Bruce finally sat down at the table and Tony walked next to Bruce.  
"Fine, Cap, you caught me red-handed. We're trying to get you on a date." Bruce chocked on his drink a bit.  
"We?" Bruce asked.  
"Yep, _we_, as in the team, think it would be healthy for you to get out and explore the concept of modern dating." Steve calmly set his coffee mug on the table and addressed Tony directly.  
"If I want to date, trust me I will. I just need to find the right gal."  
"That's just it, you won't with the way you dress!" Tony blurted out. "You've got 'lack of confidence' written all over your face." Anna had tried to tune out the majority of the preceding conversation, but was suddenly drawn in by one certain question.  
"Anna, do you think Steve is attractive." Anna spit out her juice, and began to turn a deep shade of burgundy.  
"Come again?"  
"Do you think Steve is attractive enough to get a date on his own."  
"Tony, don't put her on the spot like that," Pepper chided, but Tony continued to push.  
"Or, do you think he could use a little wardrobe help?" Anna looked at the Captain in question and glanced at his curious, slightly red face. He was wearing sweatpants and a T-Shirt, but to be frank, Anna was sure he could rock a potato sack if he ever got over his intense modesty. Would she tell Steve this? Heck no. Utilizing the ancient art of segues,  
she bolted up from her seat.  
"I would love to go shopping, and you know what they say, the early bird gets the best worms, so-uh-I'm going to get ready…I'll meet you in 10." As she dashed toward the elevator she gave one glance back to the poor Captain, who was still being scrutinized.  
"Sorry," she mouthed to him. He gave the 'ok' signal and then gestured for her to leave quickly. She didn't need to be told-signed twice.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000

Vincent snickered at his two teammates as they were unceremoniously loaded into a SUV. The beauty of training in his dimension was complete access to all of his belongings, which exempted him from taking the field trips with the surprisingly fashionable Iron Man, his capable jet-setting girlfriend, the clueless god of thunder, his psychotic little brother, a wizard whose idea of fashion resembled old ladies' nightgowns, the bashful Oracle, and the Captain who had been shanghaied supposedly as security detail. Vincent waved as the car left the tower.  
"Alone at last," he drew a candy bar from his pocket. The joys of unexpected fashion emergencies and sudden fitness training cancellations-priceless.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000

"Captain," Thor walked up to Steve. "My brother and I are quite perplexed at the possible uses of these garments." Steve, who had been surveying the men's department for any exits should a sudden need to depart arise, turned face first into a body thong. Steve looked over the leopard-skinned atrocity to see smirking Loki deviously watching the Captain's expression.  
"Uh, it's underwear, Thor. You wear it under your clothes."  
"But what is the point of the decoration? The design seems rather constrictive for walking." Thor's resonant voice was attracting a small group of onlookers, he smiled good-naturedly at the young women approaching them.  
"We are looking for under-wear," he explained holding the garment for everyone to see. The women giggled and muttered suggestive comments. Steve activated his com link.  
"Stark, we need to wrap this up."  
"_Just a minute, we need to find the kid a hat_," Tony replied.  
"And I thought you said we had the store to ourselves."  
"_We do_."  
"Tell that to the young ladies commenting on Thor's selection of underwear."  
"_Lighten up cap, we'll be out soon enough. Hey, ask one of the ladies for their number. Maybe they can give you some fashion advice_."  
Steve shut off the com effectively silencing Stark. Thor had since moved away, many of the women following him to the shirt racks. Loki strayed behind with the thongs. He yawned dramatically.  
"This Midgardian tradition is tedious, although I am delighted at the discovery of this peculiar garment. I require your assistance." Loki handed the thongs to the Captain and walked away to join Thor. Steve held the underwear away from him. A male sales clerk approached Steve.  
"Sir, would you like me to wrap it for you or would you prefer to wear them it out?" Red-eared, Steve shoved the underwear into the clerk's hands. He moved his way through the crowds of women (who suddenly appeared in the men's clothing department) and finally to the storefront windows. He leaned against the frame wondering how Anna and Pepper were faring in the store across the way.

At that exact moment, the two women were blissfully ignorant of the crowd of fan girls surrounding the men's department. At first Anna had reservations about shopping with Pepper; not only was she gorgeous, but she was used to glamour and finery that Anna could never afford. But the moment they walked in the store, Anna began to realize that this hot-shot celebrity CEO, was truly an amiable and down-to-Earth lady.  
"Anna, you should really try this on," said Pepper handing her a navy blue dress.  
"I like the color, but do you really think this is necessary?" she said looking at the 3 digit price tag.  
"Will you stop worrying about the prices. I promise you I won't buy you anything too expensive, if you let me have fun dressing you up." She picked another top off the rack.  
"What do you think of this one?" Anna looked up to see the off the shoulder top and shook her head.  
"I don't think I have necessary parts to pull that one off," Anna admitted. "So, I'm guessing you don't get much girl time, huh? Don't you go shopping with Natasha?"  
"Sometimes, but either she is away on a mission or I am on a business trips," Pepper pulled out purple scarf.  
"I like that," Anna said. "Why don't you get it?"  
"Umm, I'm not really a scarf person. Anyhow, I do appreciate you letting me do this. I rarely have some actual time away."  
"I guess you'll be really excited to have a daughter-you can have these trips all the time." Pepper smiled sadly.  
"I suppose."  
"Is it something I said?"  
"It's just that Tony and I haven't really discussed the idea of children, and honestly I don't think I can handle both Tony and a baby at once." They began to head toward the fitting rooms.  
"Actually, I think that Tony wouldn't be so bad at fathering…just keep the kid away from the labs and it will be all right," Anna smiled.  
"Maybe you're right, but I still think that discussion is far off in the future." The two women entered separate fitting rooms.  
"I wonder how the guys are doing anyway," Anna mused out loud.  
"With Tony, they are probably making a sales clerk miserable."  
"Or just Steve," Anna smiled.  
"Poor Steve," Pepper agreed. "I try to convince Tony that he really needs to let the man adjust on his own terms…although I do think he should date. I often wonder how can he handle being alone all the time." Anna frowned thinking about how Steve often isolates himself in the gym for hours at a time. He was obviously not doing as well as he claimed.  
"He really deserves some happiness after everything he's been through-everything he has lost," Anna concluded.  
"Tony has already set up a search engine to try and find possible matches for Steve. Maybe he'll meet someone that way," Pepper probed.  
"Maybe," Anna said with an edge to her voice.  
"If that is all right with you, at least," Pepper added softly. Anna was so glad that Pepper couldn't see the wave of expressions rolling over her from shock to confusion to anxiety and finally forced apathy.  
"Of course it's all right with me. I mean, who am I to tell Steve Rogers when, and whom, he can date. I mean seriously," Anna covered. She heard Pepper laugh heartily in the stall next to her.  
"Have it your way."  
"Can I ask you something personal?" asked Anna trying to change the subject.  
"What do I see in Tony?"  
"I guess you get asked that a lot."  
"He can be insufferable, egotistical, selfish, and overly apathetic, but that's just what he's been conditioned to be. I've gotten the chance to see what there is deeper than what the public expects to be. He truly has a heart, but I doubt the world will ever realize how much he has done and will do for them," she said softly. She cleared her throat and smiled. "Are you going to come out and show me, or am I coming in?" The door to the stall opened and Anna stepped out in a pair of jeans and a blouse; she lifted the legs off the floor.  
"Either these are too long, or I am shrinking."  
"I think we can get these fitted."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000

It was a complex tactical mission requiring the perfect timing and coordination for the team, but Steve Rogers pulled off the impossible: he was able to successfully transport his teammates to the women's department store without arousing the interest of the fan girls. Tony slung his arm around Icarus, eager to show Pepper his work. Steve had to admit that Tony did an admirable job in making the young man stylish. Even Loki had relinquished his royal attire for a more commonplace, but still dashing ensemble.  
"Now if anyone asks," Tony instructed Icarus. "You're wearing contacts."  
"Contacts?"  
"Yeah, they're lens that go directly on your eyes and sometimes change the color of your eyes."  
"Why does that matter?"  
"Well, I have no other way to explain orange eyes," Tony admitted. "Unless you ate enough carrots to turn the entirety of your body orange."  
They entered the store without causing much fuss and ran into Pepper finishing her purchases.  
"Pep," Tony called. "Allow me to introduce the new and improved Icarus." He pushed the young man forward.  
"And Loki," Thor added booming.  
"Yeah and Loki," Tony muttered.  
"Wow, I almost didn't recognize both of you," Pepper observed.  
"That's what we're going for right?" Icarus asked. As Tony continued to recount Icarus' make-over to Pepper, Steve noticed that Thor and Loki were on the move again. It appeared that the two gods had somehow wandered into the lingerie section. He couldn't be sure what exactly Loki had in mind, but when the trouble-maker held up a pink and black negligee and smirked at Steve, the Captain decided he should make himself scarce.  
"Captain," Thor called, but Steve knew better. He made a run for it-right into the women's dressing rooms. Once he crossed the threshold and hid by the door jam, he got the incredible feeling that he shouldn't be there. He was about to leave when he heard a familiar voice.  
"Ouch! Damn!" There was a large impact sound and Steve jumped into action.  
"Anna?" He asked flinging open the door of the dressing stall.  
"Pervert!" A large object hit him straight in the jaw. Steve felt himself forced backwards into a clothing rack as he continued to be hit by an old carpet bag, unable to defend himself as he lay in a state of utter shock. Anna flung open the door of her stall to investigate the commotion when she saw a scene that she had could never have fathomed in her wildest dreams. That's right ladies and gentlemen, the Captain America was getting beat up by an old lady and her handbag. Anna immediately intervened, stepping in front of the beaten man.  
"I am so sorry, ma'm."  
"He's a pervert!" The woman tried to hit the man again.  
"No, no," Anna put her hands up. "He's my friend. I had asked him for an opinion on my dress, but I didn't think he would actually come into the dressing area." The old woman scowled so venomously that the World War II hero felt a shiver run down his spine.  
"Make sure that you keep your man in line, young lady!" She told Anna. As the old woman was walking away, she turned back and got another hit in for good measure. Hurriedly, Anna bent down and helped the captain up.  
"What were you thinking? You can't be in the women's dressing room!"  
"I realized that," Steve said rubbing his jaw. "I heard you yell-I thought you were hurt."  
"Yeah, I stubbed my toe on the door," she explained. "Are you all right?"  
"I don't know. I'm still not sure what just happened."  
"You just survived an old lady's ass kicking," Anna explained incredulously. After a moment of concern, Anna began to smile.  
"What?"  
"Oh, I," Anna started. "I was just thinking- you've fought Hydra, the Chitauri and the Nazis, and a lot of other major bad guys, but you got taken out by a jittery old lady and her purse." She started to giggle and Steve couldn't help but embarrassedly join in.  
"Please, whatever you do, don't tell Stark," Steve pleaded.  
"I promise I won't, if you get out of here-we don't need a repeat performance!" Anna put both hands on Steve's shoulders, turned him around and began to march him out. It was at that point that Steve realized that Anna happened to be wearing a nicely-fitted, strapless, navy blue dress, her curls rolling down onto her shoulders in waves and framing her jade eyes. Steve wasn't often impish, but he suddenly got the urge to be slightly more mischievous than his usual self. He dugs his heels into the carpet so that Anna was using her entire body weight to attempt to move the captain. After a few moments of trying to move the colossus himself, Anna stopped, put both hands on her hips and lifted an eyebrow.  
"Are you enjoying this?" She asked him. Steve couldn't help but laugh straight out at the adorable, peeved expression. Anna continued to stare. "I can't believe you're trolling me captain."  
"Well, I think Loki has rubbed off on me."  
"Usually I would be happy for you, but right now I think you should leave-before I grab one of those purses over there." Steve threw his hands up in mock defense.  
"All right, all right-I'm leaving," just as he stepped outside of the doorway, he peeked around the corner. "By the way, you should get that dress, you look swell in it."  
"Thank you, now shoo so I can get dressed!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000

The week had started normal enough; training resumed for the King and the Oracle, while Icarus would finally be starting his magic lessons with Loki. The young wizard knocked on the library door.  
"Enter."  
Icarus opened the double doors to find four different Loki pouring over stacks of books in the library.  
"Uh, Loki?" Icarus asked, when all four looked up to greet him, Icarus felt a hand lay on his shoulder. Icarus swirled around ready to attack.  
"An important note," Loki said to the bewildered wizard. "Not everything is as it seems. Magic is also not as it seems. Some deem it petty conjuring, others simple parlor tricks. No one truly understands the ebb and flow of magic as a force in one's body. Good morning." As Loki spoke he crossed to the other side of the room and flicked his wrist. The doors shut behind Icarus causing him to jump. Loki turned and gestured to a chair across from him. Icarus slowly approached the god, still glancing over at the doppelgangers.  
"Don't you think that is cheating?" Icarus asked.  
"Cheating? I am merely utilizing my abilities to better research your world, spells, and so called unbreakable vows." Icarus made a mental note to remove every copy of Harry Potter from the tower. Hopefully, Loki wouldn't learn about the internet anytime soon.  
"Now, before we can begin, I must ascertain the level of your skill. Demonstrate to me any spell that you have mastered."  
"Any kind of spell?"  
"Any," Loki confirmed with a roll of his eyes. Icarus thought through some of the spells he had learned as a child. His eyes landed on a stack of books that appeared to no longer be of use. A levitation spell should probably return them. Icarus thoughts were interrupted by the impatient trickster.  
"Unless this is an attempt to stop time, I must ask you to speed up the process. What is the saying, 'time is flying' after all." With a deep sigh, Icarus looked within himself to find the internal connection his magical store. He focused his energy on the results and felt his magic release itself. When Icarus had opened his eyes he was surprised to find a peculiar mixture of oddities. Two of the four Loki duplicates were running about at a blurring speed while the other two were frantically grabbing at their books which had appeared to not levitate, but rather flap their bindings like wings and take off. The racing duplicates were accelerating rapidly, knocking over book cases and shelves wherever they went. The real Loki looked at Icarus, completely unabashed by the display.  
"I will say that you have a novel talent," the god said slowly, his eyes following a book which happened to float by him. "However, I am not sure you meant to animate the books."  
"I was trying to levitate them back into their original places. I used to do it all the time at home-my magic gets all antsy when it isn't used regularly."  
"Your magic is not 'antsy', but it is unfocused. You must be disciplined in expecting your results," Loki instructed. "Well, put it to right."  
"Say again?"  
"You cast the spell ergo you must right it. If you will, the books should stop flying and my doppelgangers should be released. Call back your magic." With another sigh Icarus reached for the connection to each of the object and tugged forcefully. The books stopped midair and struck the ground while the Loki duplicates, who had accelerated to a maddening speed, lost control and ran straight into the line of bookcases. The Loki duplicates disappeared upon contact with the books, but a chain reaction had already been started that caused each book case to hit one another in a domino effect. Loki didn't move a muscle or blink an eye, even when the final book case nearly struck him. When the dust had finally settled, the two wizards were left in complete and utter silence, save for the sound of rustling papers floating through the air. Loki surveyed the room and then turned on his heel to reach the library's main door.  
"Wait," Icarus called to him. "Is that it?"  
"For me," Loki replied. "You on the other hand, will not leave until this library is in order. And, please abstain from using your magic. You obviously lack the control and focus needed for even a simple spell." As the god of mischief strolled out of the library, Icarus fumed. Just who did that guy think he was?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Something was off. Vincent knew it. For the last few days, his morning jogs had been getting later and later in the morning, and oddly they had been changing paths. When questioned about it, Steve just told Vincent that it was time to see if he could outrun the fan girls. Vincent braced himself for what he expected to be a full-fledged mob, but after an hour of jogging the only Captain America fan they had seen was an old man wearing a baseball cap with the Captain's shield embroidered on the bill. If that wasn't weird enough, the Captain would consistently stop them at the same park bench for an abnormally long 'break'. Vincent would relax, while Steve took in the scenery often walking the parameter of the open field that lay behind the small grove of trees. Only when Vincent mentioned something about the time, would the Captain stop his surveying and agree to leave the area. The same scenario continued for three days. On the fourth day, Vincent had enough. They reached the park bench, and for once Vincent hadn't even broken a sweat. He proudly beamed at his accomplishment.  
"Let's keep going Cap, I'm on a roll," he said.  
"We could, but why don't we take a quick break?"  
"Getting old Cap?"  
"Something like that," Steve muttered lost in his own thoughts. Vincent shook his head and began to do stretches on the bench. He saw the Captain lean on the tree in front of the bench looking at over the open field. The morning was crisp and filled with the sounds of a bustling and cheery park.  
Vincent heard the cheering of children and the screeching of whistles nearby, signaling that some sort of game was in action. He listened to the sounds for a while longer, before finally deciding it was time to get the Captain back on track. He approached the open field and saw the source of the cheering appeared to be a student's soccer team in training.  
"Enjoying the game?" Vincent asked, startling Steve.  
"Huh? Yes, I am," Steve was cut short by another shrill whistle and the sound of familiar voices.  
"No, Howie, you can't pick the ball up with your hands. Only the goalie can do that."  
Vincent swung back around and peered out into the field. He saw Anna attempting to reason with a haughty player.  
"Hey, this must be the team Cornelius has Anna training," Vincent thought out-loud.  
"Well look at that," Steve smiled. "We should get back to our training and let them continue with theirs." Steve grabbed Vincent's shoulder in an attempt to drag the young man away. Suddenly a light bulb turned on in Vincent's mind.  
"Wait a minute."  
He stopped, shrugged off Steve's grip and confronted the man head on.  
"Are you spying on Anna?" Steve blanched.  
"What? Why would I spy on Anna? Just because we happen to run into them, doesn't mean anything. Besides we are suppose to be making a lap around this park and back to the Tower by 9:00am."  
"Uhhuh. So we just _happen_ to change our route for the last three days, or that we _happen_ to go later in the morning then last week, or that we _happen_ to stop at the same, exact bench, at the same exact time while you gaze at the same field that, which coincidentally, Anna just _happens_ to train with her team at?" Vincent couldn't help but smirk at the situation. It looked like the virtuous captain did have a few secrets of his own.  
"You sly dog," Vincent observed."Vincent," Steve began, but was cut off by the arrival of another familiar face.  
"Captain Rogers, Vincent," Cornelius called out to the two as he dragged a cooler behind him. "It is so good to see the both of you enjoying this fine day, but I am slightly surprised to find you here and not in the gym."  
"We would have gone there ages ago if the Cap wasn't spying on Anna," Vincent said as Cornelius raised an eyebrow. Before Steve could immediately provide an explanation, Cornelius turned to Vincent.  
"Would you mind taking this cooler down to the team for me? I daresay they'll all need a thirst quencher soon." Vincent nodded and took the cooler from the old man. As he was about to stroll away, he stopped and nudged the Captain in the ribs.  
"You son of a gun," Vincent jibed, and then proceeding to leave his two mentors alone.  
"Cornelius, I-" began Steve, but Cornelius merely held up his hand.  
"Captain, care to take a short stroll?" Cornelius motioned in front of him and Steve followed the man leisurely across the perimeter of the grove.  
"I've known for the last few days, Captain Rogers, that you have been making these visits, and unlike Vincent I do not believe that it has any mishegoss about spying on either Anna or myself. I believe you are looking out for her," Cornelius observed with hands behind his back. "What I am having trouble understanding is why you continue to make these stops?" Steve gazed onto the field to see Vincent welcomed by a roaring crowd of rambunctious elementary school students in need of kool aid. Anna stood off to the side kicking a ball back and forth to a small red-headed child.  
"Honestly," the Captain admitted "I have no idea why I keep doing this."  
"Well that is a start."  
"I just need to," Steve interjected. "That day, on the helicarrier, it keeps replaying in my head. Every time, I see Anna grabbing my shield and plummeting to her death while I play a sitting duck."  
"You're worried that this might happen again?"  
"Yes. She will always be in danger so long as she is the Oracle, and so long as she is, she can't fight back. No matter what though, she keeps taking these crazy chances with no regard for herself."  
"Sometimes, people are willing to make sacrifices for what or _those_ they care about," Cornelius rebuffed.  
"There's a thin line between sacrifice and reckless endangerment."  
"True," Cornelius seceded.  
"What if, next time, I'm not there to pull her from the water? What happens to her…_and_ the dimensions then?"  
"Those are some lofty questions. I agree that Anna will require some help until she has assumed her full role as Oracle, but I assure you that she is by no means helpless, captain."  
"She's just so stubborn…so reckless…so damn idealistic."  
"I'm afraid that is part of her character flaw."  
"She's just so…so…" Steve continued to attempt to list off more reasons, but found himself falling short into a stuttering halt at the realization of what he wanted to say.  
"Small?" Cornelius finished. "Defenseless? Weak? Physically incapable? A liability?" The two stopped at the edge of the grove. Cornelius removed his glasses as Steve leaned against a tree watching Anna continue to play with the ginger child.  
"It has been my experience that sometimes the smallest people have the greatest hearts and even greater devotion to what they believe. They are willing to do anything to further what they believe, and they are determined to push the boundaries of what we define as strength or courage. To put it concisely, even the smallest people can do the greatest things if given the chance."  
_I can give you a chance-only a chance_… Steve was no longer at the park, but starring curiously into the eyes of German doctor who had just caught him lying on his enlistment form yet again.  
_Already so many big men fighting in the war, maybe now we need a little guy._ Steve was sitting on the bunker starring at the doctor again as he opened a bottle of schnapps.  
_Why me? Steve asked.  
I suppose that is the only question that matters_. Yes, Steve thought, I've always asked that.  
_The serum amplifies everything inside-a good man becomes great._ Steve was on the ground holding the dying doctor in his arms; the man pointed to the Captain's heart. _Promise me one thing, you will stay who you are. Not a perfect a soldier, but a great man. _He was in the vita-ray chamber now, feeling the harsh intensity of the changes surrounding him; the light blinding him; the heat burning him; his body ripping away and growing all over again. He could hear pounding as someone called his name.  
_Steven!  
_"Steven?"  
_Steven! Mr. Stark shut it down!  
__No! I can do this!_ Just give me a chance, Steve thought desperately, I know I can do this!  
_Steven?  
_"Steven?"  
_Steven can you hear me?  
_"Steven can you hear me?"  
_Steven!  
_"Captain Rogers!" Steve felt two hands grasp his shoulders gently as he felt his body begin to slump down to the ground. For a brief moment he saw Erskine starring out before him with the same look of concern he held before Steve had entered the chamber. Erskine's ghost disappeared to reveal Cornelius' equally worried face, questioningly gazing at him.  
"I'm sorry," Steve straightened back up against the tree. "I got side-tracked. What were you saying again?" Cornelius watched the captain carefully for a moment, but refused to press the young man any further. Cornelius had had enough ghosts of his own to understand what had happened.  
"Perhaps I'll just ask you one final question," Cornelius started. "When the time comes, and it will, no matter what dangers or unpleasant tasks her destiny brings her, are you willing to let her become who she needs-was meant to be?" Steve looked over Cornelius' shoulder and out into the distance.  
"I have to," he said softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Thor and Loki...I do not own any characters save the OCs! I hope you enjoy.**

**Brothers**

_He couldn't do this anymore. He never wanted this. The memories were too painful. But what would Loki know of losing a brother-after all he still had Thor._

"Do you require constant repetition of every instruction? I said make fire." Icarus scoffed at Loki's insults.  
"Shouldn't I learn to control it first? After all, I uh- 'lack any focus for simple spells,' that's what you said right?" Loki rolled his eyes and with a dramatic sigh entered the persona of a sophisticated professor attempting to explain quantum mechanics to a child-Icarus could only just barely tolerate it.  
"Your fire represents the raw energy of your magic. I would say that it is at the core of your essence. Your problem is that your essence is as ravenous and deadly as Sutr himself," Loki sighed and clarified. "I thought you knew something of our history? Sutr is Jotunn whose very purpose is to wield the sword of flame during the Ragnorak."  
"I thought Jotunns were more…frosty?"  
"Typically, yes. We're venturing far from the point-you must focus and control your essence or it will be the end of you and everything surrounding you. Your magic is too powerful and unstable."  
"My very own Ragnorak doesn't sound very pleasant."  
"Thus, we come full circle, allow me to put it more corporeally. Make fire. Control fire. Focus essence."  
"Okay but what if I make fire. Fire goes crazy and destroys everything and essence remains unfocused."  
"I understand the reason for your developmental delay now," Loki sighed and leaned against the window. "Why not a new line of thought: Obey teacher who has had more experience with rampages then you will ever know. Make Fire. The end."  
"But-"  
"MAKE FIRE!" Loki bellowed, his voice echoing off the long-ranged training room. Startled and slightly angered by Loki's outburst, Icarus let fly a stream of flames nearly engulfing the trickster himself. Once again Loki did budge from Icarus' attacks. Rather he raised his hand and the fire died away instantly.  
"Good, you made fire."  
"Just like you told me to," Icarus barked through heavy panting.  
"Any second-rate sorcerer can make fire. It takes a disciplined master to be able to control it. Try it again, but keep the fire small," Loki instructed.  
"I've haven't made a fire that small since the helicarrier-"  
"Therefore we know you can do it," Loki interrupted. "Will you just do as I say?" Icarus scrunched his face, took of his jacket and rolled up his sleeves. He concentrated on the molecules surrounding him and focused on the vibrations. Slowly he held his hand out, palm facing up. A few sparks came to life and then a flame no larger than that of a candle. Loki approached the young wizard and circled him, lowering his voice as he continued his instructions.  
"Steady. Too little and the flame will die. Too much and we die. You must be focused on your magic-always. Do not look away. Do not become distracted. Do not allow yourself to fall off the edge and into the darkness," Loki stopped behind Icarus. "Find your essence and it will keep your center." Icarus opened his eyes and gazed into the center of the flame. The light was too painful for his eyes to bear, but slowly he allowed himself to watch the flames, eyes half opened. His breathing evened out, his body no longer fidgeted. He starred into the flame and remembered something he had hoped to forget.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three floors below the wizards, Vincent was exchanging blows with none other than Thor. Steve had been called away for debriefing at Shield, leaving the two to an unexpected sparring match. The god was a monstrosity of strength and tact. Vincent felt like a rag doll, his arms thrusting forth against the god, but making no noticeable impact.  
"Excellent effort young warrior," Thor said clearly unexhausted by the fight. "First we fight with our hands, just as our forebears. The weapons of the dwarves who hath sprung from the corpse of Ymir, were not the first tools available to us-no you must learn to use the first tools of the warrior Bori, yielded from the sweet exhaustion of Audumla! Once you have mastered those, then my friend, shall you be ready," Thor droned on, blissfully ignorant that prior mentioned young warrior was about to faint. Vincent swung blindly, Thor catching his hand and flipping the man on his back. Thor turned and mused to himself. "Yes soon you shall be ready." Thor was broken from his stupor by an audibly loud groan. Thor looked down to see Vincent trying to get up from the mat. Thor grasped the man by his collar and lifted him to his feet.  
"A valiant effort," he boomed as he gruffly swatted Vincent's back.  
"Sure. You literally had me on the mats," Vincent groaned. "I think I got the short end of the rope here. Where's Captain Fitness?"  
"Come now, the Captain will be pleased to know that you did not abate, but fought to your last."  
"Thor," Vincent began. "I didn't even last two minutes."  
"It is not the amount of time, but effort given!" Thor smiled a wide grin which made Vincent want to slap him silly. "Come, take respite." Helping Vincent hobble to a nearby seat, Thor continued to tell Vincent about his own training on Asgard.  
"The training of a warrior was by no means a simple task. It was arduous and required great sacrifice. Although as a child, I courted war, praying for the chance to lead my army in battle just as my father. Die a hero's noble death."  
"Wow, that's _some_ childhood dream," Vincent said.  
"Yes, and I dreamed of it like a child would, not knowing the true meaning of war. My brother…" Thor paused. "Loki was less interested in starting a war."  
"Wait. Loki was not interested in starting a war? We're talking about the same guy who tried to take over Earth, right?"  
"In a manner of speaking," Thor replied. "Loki was not always the villain you came to know him by."  
"Yeah, well forgive me but the villain I know is all I need to know."  
"I understand your hatred for _my_ brother," Thor interjected abruptly. "The devastation he has created can never be undone, but if you are to blame him then you must also place blame with me."  
"Thor, you are nothing like Loki. You're an avenger who risked his life to save the planet-Loki is just a monster."  
"That monster was and still remains my brother," Thor answered coolly. "That monster was created in part because of me." Thor rose.  
"How could he have come to hate me so? What could I have done to make him hate so greatly that he would seek revenge in such a costly way?"  
"Maybe it's because you didn't," said Vincent "No matter what happened between the two of you, you didn't force him to kill all those innocent people."  
"I did not force him, but I did not save him. I did not protect him as I should have. I was too preoccupied with my own self to see the darkness enshrouding him."  
"I don't understand."  
"And you will not, because you do not desire to know the tragedy of my brother."  
"Why do you keep calling him your brother? He doesn't think you're his!" Vincent blurted out.  
"Because he is my brother, perhaps not in blood, but in heart. We grew up together, we played, fought, lived together. All those centuries can not be erased by one twist of fate."  
"But the chaos and desolation he caused can't be excused because of 'one twist of fate'," Vincent interjected.  
"I do not ask you to excuse him from his actions. I only ask you to understand that there was some good and love in Loki before."  
"Maybe I don't want to." Thor's face contorted in momentary surprise, but fell to a somber look of understanding.  
"Methinks that we have fought enough for the day. You may take your leave," Thor paused at Vincent's confused and worried expression. "Have no fear for I feel no ill will toward you. I am merely saddened. You are chosen, meant to see truth amidst all illusion. Perhaps there is no hope for Loki." With that the thunderous giant took his leave.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There were better times, before that day. He had buried those memories deep into his core, especially after his banishment. As he looked inward within himself, the barriers he had placed on those emotions crumbled. Sebastian. The name was so familiar and so bittersweet. Icarus felt his memories surface.

_As was tradition, young wizards and mages were sent on a year-long furlough into the world as a rite of passage. Upon their return they would be given their title as a master in their arts. Icarus didn't care much for traditions or titles though, and as fast as his short legs could carry him he ran after his older brother.  
"Sebastian!" the six year-old cried out. Against the wishes and commands of his parents, the young wizard had followed his brother to the outskirts of town. He was sure that he could convince Sebastian to stay-who needs to be a master anyway? He had just lost sight of Sebastian's tall and lithe figure as it climbed a hill. The little boy gasped and with the little magic he possessed teleported himself to the top, or nearly the top. The abrupt appearance on the ground sent the child tumbling down into the thicket. He landed in thorny bushes, scraped, sore and helpless.  
"Sebastian!" The blonde choked out, flaying his arms as tears stung his eyes. He felt a sharp tug on his shirt coat and a voice speak 'solvo'. The branches of the bush gently pulled back into itself and the thorns fell away, as the boy was hoisted from his sticky predicament. Through his blurry vision he could see a mischievous but kind smile, tutting him.  
"Is, you really know how to get yourself into trouble don't you?" the boy wiped his nose on his sleeve.  
"I couldn't keep up with you, so I thought I would try to teleport."  
"Into a briar bush?"  
"D'no," the boy said through his stuffy nose and watery eyes. The older wizard laughed and set the boy down on his feet.  
"Look at you, only six and already teleporting!"  
"But I fell!"  
"Ahh, who cares? You've already mastered the hardest part: getting there. Now we just need to work on your landing."  
"You could teach me," the little boy whispered. "Come home now and then you can teach me and we'll show father…"  
"Nice try," Sebastian interrupted. "But I can't turn back now. I've only just started."  
"You can't go. You have to stay. No one likes me here Sebastian. They're all mean to me," the toddler pouted. "Father's elders make me write lines all day and get upset when I don't do spells right, and Cato and Leonardo and Lucas, they call me a fluke! They make fun of me all the time! And brothers aren't supposed to be mean to their family, but they don't care like you do. They don't want me here." The boy finished, face bright red from his rant. Sebastian knelt down and put both hands on the boy's shoulders.  
"Don't listen to Cato and the others, they're just…envious morons. As for the elders, they want you to be ready. You're the chosen one Is, you are going to do great things."  
"I don't wanna," the boy crossed his arms and starred at his brother. "I don't wanna be the chosen one and I don't want to take over. Can't you just stay? If you stay, you could be head of the family instead of father, then you can tell them that I don't want to be the chosen one."  
"The second born is rarely head of the family. Cato is first in line."  
"But I'm not first in line and the elders say I'm gonna be the head, but I don't want to. Can't I just make you the head of the family now?"  
"Is," Sebastian began. "I know you're scared about this, but that's why I need to go. When I come back, I'll be a master in the arts. I might even be qualified enough to teach you, and I'll definitely be able to ensure that Cato and the council leave you alone. You've got to let me go, Is, or nothing will change."  
"But I don't want you to go."  
"Nobody wants to let people they love leave, but here's the thing. We never really leave. We're always there. It's a special connection."  
"Like magic?"  
"Like magic. Whenever you feel upset or alone, just reach down in here," Sebastian pointed to Icarus' chest. "Within your core, within your magical center-look there and you can always send me a message and I'll be there." Icarus touched his heart and looked in awe at his brother.  
"That's all?"  
"Yes, that's all you need to do, Icarus. No matter what happens. As long as you can find your essence, we will always be connected."_

But we're not connected, Icarus thought, I severed the connection when I killed you.

His eyes flashed and his heart dropped as he felt the flame begin to grow out of control. He felt the heat consume him as he tried to battle his own essence. Icarus wrench his palm back and felt the energy surge forth. The roar of the fire drowned out Loki's cries of alarm as he tried to pull Icarus from his near catatonic state. When Icarus finally returned to his consciousness, he could not believe the damage before him. The entire hall was scorched with small fires burning. He turned to see an equally singed, but alive Loki staring at him with livid green eyes.  
"What were you thinking?" he spoke softly but dangerously. "You nearly killed us. I told you to keep the fire small, but you fed it-giving it the energy it needed to endanger the entire tower. What justification have you for this?"  
"I'm sorry," Icarus choked out.  
"Magic is not some kind of game you play with. It is very real and so are its consequences."  
"Don't you think I know that?!" Icarus shouted. "I probably know that better than anyone here!" Loki gave Icarus a disgusted look and turned on his heel.  
"Where are you going?" Icarus demanded.  
"To explain that your misfire had nothing to do with me," Loki spat.  
"My misfire? You're supposed to teach me how to control it, yet all you do is condemn me when I can't. What the hell is the matter with you?"  
"Your callous disregard is the issue I have with you. I could not condemn you if you had no control, but the issue isn't that you lack control, it's that you are not willing to control it. You do not desire to learn magic, I can see it in your eyes. Do not blame me for what you do not wish to learn. I will however blame you for not taking this matter seriously." Loki reached the doors, but gave one last look to his pupil.  
"Give up magic, refuse to learn it, but do not attempt to access its energy recklessly!" The doors slammed and Icarus fell to his knees. He couldn't do this anymore. He never wanted this. The memories were too painful. But what would Loki know of losing a brother-after all he still had Thor. As if by some moment of incredible irony, the sprinklers activated dousing all the flames and the kneeling wizard.  
It figures, he thought, I can never activate those things when I want to.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Retreating to the lower floors, Loki searched for the so-called Avengers. The voice in the walls wasn't altogether helpful, it continued prattling on about 'elevate or'-the omniscient voice could barely finish a sentence! He knew he had to elevate, but what else? What was this 'or'? If he stilled had a margin of his powers, this fool's errand would have been long over and he could finally retreat to his own privacy. It wasn't that he was afraid of them, and it certainly wasn't that he didn't want to take credit for the destruction in the training room above, but he hadn't completely figured out the 'unbreakable vow' predicament, and until he did, he wouldn't take any chances. His time would come. Loki sneered at the thought of that damned girl and her ridicules bargain.  
Soon, Loki thought, soon I will be free of this, and I will make her pay. Somehow he managed to find stairs to the bottom gyms. The moment he entered the area, Loki could tell by the raucous smell that he would find Thor, there.  
"Maybe I don't want to." A voice called out from a room.  
"Methinks that we have fought enough for the day. You may take your leave," Loki continued to head into the direction of the voices until he heard his name. "Have no fear for I feel no ill will toward you. I am merely saddened. You are chosen, meant to see truth amidst all illusion. Perhaps there is no hope for Loki." He stopped short of the door, and at the sound of the booming foot-steps, hid himself behind the frame.  
What a fool, Loki thought as he watched his brother pass through a pair of magicked sliding doors, you've finally figured that out? As the doors shut, he decided to have a chat with the pupil.  
"You are right not to trust me," Loki said as Vincent swirled about to face his unknown guest.  
"What are you doing here?" Vincent spat.  
"I've come to alert someone that we have had an accident," Loki began but was interrupted by Vincent's sudden assault. He slammed Loki against the wall, his hands tightening around the god's neck.  
"How quaint-do you intend to kill me boy?"  
"What the hell did you to do Icarus?" questioned Vincent.  
"I did nothing," Loki chocked out "He, however, burned down the training room." Vincent slammed him against the wall again.  
"You were his teacher! You were supposed to keep him out of danger!"  
" ," Loki rasped out. Vincent's grip slackened.  
"What?" He dropped Loki to the ground. The trickster caught his breath and then raised his head to sneer at Vincent.  
"He is alive." Vincent heaved a sigh of relief. Was this man some kind of sociopath? Why did he purposefully push people in these cruel ways?  
"Get out," Vincent ordered "Or I'll break your neck for real this time."  
"You don't have it in you to kill an innocent man," Loki taunted.  
"But you," Vincent swung about holding a sword to Loki's face "are from innocent."  
"It seems that you are the only one to understand this," Loki swatted the sword from his face "I too can see past illusions, King, and know this. You are not a murderer." With hands raised, Loki turned on his heel.  
"Will you pass on the message of good will to the others? No one was hurt, but the training range might need a renovation," the god spoke as he left the room.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ever since their soccer escapade had ended, Anna had seen less and less of Cornelius. He mostly gave her things to study, the history of the Three and so on, but that was often indicated to her through a written message. Finally, Cornelius had returned from his mysterious outings and Anna approached him.  
"Anna, I was hoping you would be the first to catch me."  
"You've been rather elusive lately, what have you been up to?"  
"This and that. I am fairly sure that you originally had a different question." Anna sat across from Cornelius and sighed.  
"You set me up."  
"Pardon?"  
"You knew I would see a gap in the history of the Oracles," Anna observed.  
"I had hoped you would figure it out."  
"And you couldn't tell me?"  
"No. It was better that you learned this for yourself," Cornelius explained.  
"Then could you at least tell me why the last Oracle is not mentioned at all?"  
"I can not tell you much for little is known about the last Oracle."  
"Then tell me one thing," Anna interjected "Did they-or were they…was the death of the King and the Wizard because of the Oracle?" The old man looked at Anna hesitantly.  
"Yes." Anna took a deep breath.  
"I have been looking into this topic myself, Anna, and I have every reason to believe that the last Oracle helped the Deceiver rise to power," Cornelius paused upon seeing Anna's shocked face. "I had wanted to postpone this discussion, but the most recent information I have obtained suggests that we can no longer wait."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I have every reason to believe that you will not be able to transcend until your connection with the prior Oracle has been restored."  
"But, I've been training. I can intuit numerous things. I'm even having the visions of the other Oracles and their memories. Surely that means I am progressing!"  
"Yes, you are progressing, but you will never reach transcension until you have reached the Oracle before you. Unfortunately, the nature of the last Oracle's deceit has wiped their existence from our history."  
"Then how am I supposed to do this? And should I, for that matter?" Anna questioned. "If this person helped the Deceiver gain power, then do I even want to be connected to them?"  
"It is not a question of wanting," Cornelius clarified. "You have to be connected with all the Oracles in order to transcend. By not having the connection with the prior Oracle, you are missing a vital part of yourself."  
"Part of me," Anna whispered. "That vital part of me caused the death of thousands and set the dimensions out of balance." Anna stood up.  
"How could they do this?" Anna lamented. "How could the Oracle let that atrocity occur?"  
"I do not know," admitted Cornelius. "Anna, we have to find a way for you to reconnect with them. Perhaps there is more to this story than we know." Cornelius rose and gently grasped her shoulder. He guided her back to her chair.  
"I will continue my research; someone has information on this Oracle, I just need to find them."  
"I'll help you!"  
"No," Cornelius ordered. "No, you can't and will not help me. The people I will be meeting are not the most pleasant. Should they find out that the next Oracle is not only found but here-no it is safer that you remain here."  
"Then what should I do?"  
"Continue building your connection with the others. The Oracle before you is key, but without the rest of the Oracles, you have no possible chance of transcending. You mentioned that you've been having visions?"  
"More like deja vu. It's like a sudden moment of remembering something-even if it hasn't nothing to do with where I am or what I am doing at the time. Some of the things correspond to the histories of the Oracle."  
"You must tap into this," urged Cornelius. "Meditate on these visions. Allow your memories to come to the surface of consciousness."  
"I'll give it a try," Anna said.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hello again: so this chapter has a bit more fluff and overall peculiarity of the Avenger's living conditions. I was a tad inspired by the last scene of Iron Man 3 and wondered what it would be like for every to come to Bruce for advice. I hope you enjoy, and reviews are always welcome.**

Chapter 8: Sleepless in Stark Tower

_The Captain versus the Oracle: who would give in first? The exceedingly old fashioned 91 year-old virgin or the 24 year-old celibate bundle of awkwardness?_

She woke in the dark from yet another disturbing dream. Her discussion with Cornelius had prompted a string of macabre nightmares that would make her jolt awake with fear for the last few days. She never could remember the details of the dream, but could still feel the emotional tumult of the dream itself. It didn't help that she hardly saw him in the following days; between his absence and Steve's, she really felt she had no one to talk to about this. Icarus had withdrawn into himself after some sort of training incident and Vincent-well Vincent was just a horrible person to talk to in general. She honestly didn't know any of the other Avengers well enough to waltz in unannounced and begin gushing her fears. It looked like she was stuck with her restlessness.

The once comfortable sheets were twisted about her, strangling her as she fought to calm her racing heartbeat. No longer able to sleep and unwilling to lay uncomfortable in the dark, she decided to go to the kitchen for a late night snack. Quietly, she made her way down to the main kitchen. As she stepped outside of the elevator she was surprised to see lights already on and a kettle steaming on the stove. Tip-toeing further into the kitchen she saw the bed-head of the Bruce Banner rummaging through the cupboards.  
"Dr. Banner?" Anna asked. Slightly startled, Bruce dropped the container he had pulled from the cabinet. Upon seeing Anna, he smiled and ran a hand nervously through his hair.  
"I'm sorry," she said "I didn't mean to disturb you."  
"What? No, you're not disturbing me, I just wasn't expecting to see anyone out here." Anna tilted her head and peered curiously at the container now in Bruce's hands.  
"What's that?" Bruce quickly put the container behind his back which only caused Anna to smirk bemusedly.  
"Bruce, you're not on drugs, are you?" Anna asked seriously. Bruce gave her a look and slowly pulled the container in front of him.  
"Well I guess they are addicting," he admitted opening the lid showing her its precious contents. Anna gave a small squeal of delight.  
"I see I'm not the only one with a sweet tooth," Bruce smiled. "Would you like to join me?" Anna nodded vigorously as Bruce pulled out an additional cup.  
"Tea?"  
"I shouldn't. I may not be able to get back to sleep."  
"That won't be an issue, I've got some chamomile around here," he said searching through some canisters. "By the looks of it, you could use a good night's rest."  
"That obvious?"  
"I don't know of many non-insomniacs who drink tea and eat pretzel M&Ms at two am," he said absentmindedly. "There we are!" The doctor pulled out a box of chamomile tea bags and began preparing two cups of the brew. With the cups in both hands he met Anna at the Island where she had already begun to pour some of the candies in a bowl.  
"One chamomile tea," he said pushing the cup to her "And all the M&Ms we can eat." She smiled as the two dug into their late night treats in mutual silence.  
"I have trouble sleeping after being in the lab for so long," Bruce broke the silence "My mind just keeps racing, even after I've settled in for bed. I like to come down here for some tea and an occasional snack; it settles my mind. So what's your excuse?" Anna took a sip of tea before answering; she refused to look Bruce in the eye.  
"Nightmares, I guess," she took another sip.  
"I know I'm not Steve, but if you want you can talk to me about them," Bruce said with a smirk. Anna returned the smile.  
"Why does everyone think there is something between me and the captain?"  
"Well I never said that, but you do seem to feel more comfortable around him."  
"I do?" Bruce merely nodded taking several gulps of his tea.  
"If it makes you feel better I can see what red white and blue outfit I can put together for you- you know to help you visualize…"  
"Ah, no thanks. I'm not sure if that is comforting or just plain creepy," she replied.  
"I always get that reaction." Anna smilingly looked at him with curiosity, but the doctor didn't not relent his poker face. It would seem that he had some fetishes of his own. The Avengers never ceased to amaze Anna. They were so much more real than reading the comic books! She knew it was rather lame of her to think that, after all they were real, but she constantly had to remind herself that these individuals were not exactly their comic book counterparts. They were much deeper than that. She certainly never expected Dr. Bruce Banner to be such a candy addict, and at the rate he was devouring the M&M candies she was sure that he passed harmless craving to full-on chocaholic. Talk about round characters!  
"May I ask you something?" she queried the doctor.  
"Sure."  
"How do you do it?" she paused. "There's a part of you that is capable of causing so much damage. It must be frightening to not know what will happen. I'm sorry, I really don't mean to pry or be insensitive, I just have to know."  
"You know Tony might be good person for you to talk to about this," Bruce finally spoke. "When I first met him, he was convinced that the Other Guy, the Hulk, was meant to do good-he was always trying to get me to change-you know by prodding me with pointy objects." Bruce punctuated the line with hand gestures.  
"You're right," he admitted. "I was scared to let the Hulk take over. It was a risk-it is a risk every time, not knowing what could happen, but you want to know the funny thing? Tony was also right. Maybe the Hulk wasn't created to do good, maybe he isn't your typical superhero and his moral compass is debatable, but he has a capacity to be good. A destructive capacity, but at least there is something."  
"That's how I can handle it," Bruce explained. "I'm always scared to give into the rage of the Hulk, I'm never sure of the outcome, but the fact that he can be good, it gives me hope. It makes me believe that he is worth the risk." Bruce stopped his monologue and saw Anna deep in thought. He wasn't sure why, but he felt that he had struck a chord with this young woman. She took another swig of tea and looked at the doctor.  
"I think he is good, the Hulk I mean," she responded. "Even angry individuals can still be good…I just wish I knew…." Anna trailed off and refused to continue even under Bruce's questioning gaze. She knew the results of the prior Oracle's actions; if only she could know why they had done it. Did they truly want the destruction out of some sort of malevolence? Or did they, like the Hulk, have the capacity to be good, but the circumstance prevented them? Until she could find this out, Anna knew that she would never be able to reconnect with the prior Oracle. Throughout the last few weeks she had slowly become more conscious of her connections with the other Oracles. Their memories seemed nearly her own. What would happen if the connection with the last Oracle was restored? The memories of that heinous crime would be hers.  
"If you're worried about the Hulk," he started.  
"No, that's not it," she interjected. "I mean, I hope that something makes you so angry that I suddenly meet him, but even so, I'm not worried. I trust him, just like I trust you."  
"But you're still worried."  
"I'm worried about myself," she replied. "I'm worried about what I could be capable of." Anna gave a languid sigh and determinedly put a smile on her face.  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
"Sure…how about those Dolphins?" Anna smiled; they would get along just fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000  
Anna swirled her cup, trying to arouse the dregs of chamomile sediment at the bottom. She rather enjoyed this late night chat with Bruce. Albeit there was more munching then chatting, but there was something comforting about him. He gave her hope.  
"Am I interrupting?" Both Anna and Bruce jolted from their seats, completely unaware of Natasha's presence up until that point.  
"You both are rather…jumpy," she observed.  
"Well, someone appearing out of nowhere does tends to do that to people," Bruce replied, but Natasha merely shrugged her shoulders. By the looks of it, she had just returned from a work-out; Anna guessed that everyone in the tower had their own ways to cope with insomnia.  
"What brings you here?" Anna asked.  
"I heard voices," she answered taking a seat next to Anna. "I felt it best to investigate."  
"I'm afraid that the discovery isn't that life-threatening. Just a couple of insomniacs drinking tea and exchanging anecdotes." Natasha starred at the two with her usual expressionless face. After some time, Bruce cleared his throat and rose from his seat.  
"I think I'm going to try sleeping," he turned to Anna. "Feel free to snack on all the M&Ms you want, just make sure to hide them when you're done. Tony's got this thing about M&Ms. Out of all the other bad eating and drinking habits he has, you think candy would be pretty low on the list. Good night." And with that, Anna was left in the room with perhaps the single most frightening individual she had ever met. Said woman sat nonchalantly at the table, shaking her head when Anna gestured to the tea. Finally unnerved by the silence staring contest, Anna did her best to initiate conversation with the assassin.  
"Bruce sure took off in a hurry," Anna observed.  
"He tends to do that now," Natasha responded.  
"I guess it isn't my business, but is there a reason why?"  
"You're right. It isn't your business."  
"Sorry," Anna mumbled. "I didn't mean to pry."  
"I know," Natasha said. "How long have you had trouble sleeping?"  
"Uh, speaking about privacy issues," Anna trailed off. "For the last few days."  
"Ever since the Captain left for the helicarrier," Natasha finished. Anna leaned her head back; does everything she do have to be related to him? It was starting to get irritating.  
"Yeah, coincidentally, it also happened to be the day that Cornelius told me I can never transcend until I connect with the homicidal, psychotic past life of mine, which means that the dimensions will collapse because the Oracle can never assume their full responsibility," Anna ranted. "Sorry, but obviously my sleeping issues are a little more complex than missing someone." Natasha was nonplussed. She folded her hands above the table.  
"Explain," she ordered.  
"Explain?" Anna asked incredulously. "What is there to explain? I have to do this. I have to do this-I just don't know if I can live with it." Anna held both hands in her head.  
"Look, if we're going to talk, then please change the topic. I really don't want to explode on you, I just want…"  
"You aren't ready to know what you want," said the femme fatale.  
"Thank you, that helps."  
"Otherwise, you would admit that what you want, or who you want isn't here."  
"Again? The whole 'Captain Rogers' thing is getting old," Anna responded. "Look, I miss him and I am worried about him, I just can't think about anything like that right now. If you haven't noticed my life isn't really that stable. I have things I need to figure out first."  
"He does too, you know," Natasha replied. "He's just as unstable and _vulnerable_ as you are." Anna looked up, surprised, a sudden realization coming upon her like lightening.  
"Is this an intervention?" Anna exclaimed. "Natasha, I would never do anything to hurt Steve. He's my friend."  
"You wouldn't hurt him intentionally," she explained, arms now folded. "I just want to make sure that you know who Steven Rogers truly is and what has happened to make him that way."  
"He's lost," Anna responded. "He's adrift in this world. I know that he has lost almost everything and everyone important to him, and to some degree, he's lost his own way."  
"But then there's you," Natasha interrupted. "He seems to have found something in you to hold onto."  
"What?" Anna asked.  
"For whatever reason, he's comfortable with you. I think that's what he needs right now. Not the magic, the superhero powers, aliens, or constant reminders of what he's lost. He needs comfort while he tries to find his way."  
"I know," Anna answered softly.  
"Then do something about it," Natasha stood up. "He would do the same for you." The spy left Anna at the table in a pensive mood. Was that supposed to be some kind of heart-to-heart discussion? She guessed that anything not ending in violence was as close to a heartfelt discussion as she would ever get with the Black Widow.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000  
As the elevator doors shut in on the assassin, Natasha took out her cell phone and dialed a number.  
"Coulson? I think you'll find that I have the won the bet." Now, 50 dollars richer, the Black Widow smiled. To be truthfully, she would often stay out of the agency's betting pools, especially one's about personal relationships. This particularly bet, however, was too tempting to pass up. The Captain versus the Oracle: who would give in first? The exceedingly old fashioned 95 year-old virgin or the 24 year-old celibate bundle of awkwardness? It was going to happen eventually. Besides Steve did need to get out, and Anna could use a little more exposure herself. So, no harm done.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Back to the confused Oracle starring into her now cold cup of tea, she was far too preoccupied to notice a small cable descending from the ceiling. It stopped short of the M&M container and latched onto the handles. The quiet whirling noise of the cable retracting brought Anna back into the world as she noticed that Bruce's container was ascending to the ceiling.  
"Um, hello?" Anna peered up into the vent. "Clint, is that you?"  
"Oh hi Anna!" The vent opened slowly revealing the face of the famous archer.  
"Sorry, I thought you were still Bruce," Clint smiled cheerfully. "Hey do you think I could get a handful of those M&Ms. I'm starving!"  
"Sure, I guess. If they're not suspended above me." Anna retrieved a small plastic bag from one of the drawers, as the container returned to its original resting spot. She doled a few handfuls in the bag.  
"Just hold it up to the cable," Clint instructed. Anna did just as was instructed and the cable attached to the bag hoisting it far and quickly above her head. Soon it was in the hands of the grateful archer.  
"Hey, these are pretzel M&Ms!" He exclaimed joyfully. "How's your night going?"  
"Fine, just using the chamomile trick to get back to sleep," she replied.  
"Restless?" He asked still looking down from vent. She nodded.  
"You?"  
"Mhmmm,"he replied munching on the M&Ms. "If you don't mind, I think I'm going to go now."  
"Of course," Anna said, as the vent cover was replaced.  
"Good night," he called from down the vents.  
"Night," she hollered back.  
Anna put the container back into the cupboard, and leaned against the lower cabinets.  
"I just spent the last five minutes having casual talk with a person hiding in the vents above me," she mused to herself. "This has been…a really weird night." She shook her head as she deposited her cup in the sink and made her way back to bed.  
"Hello Doctor Banner," she muttered as she covered herself in the blankets. "This is Sleepless in Stark Tower."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000

Steve dropped his side sack onto the floor and sunk into his bed. He had just arrived home from a fairly long and shocking debrief at Shield's HQ. Could it be possible? Perhaps these reports were mistaken? He wasn't sure whether or not the news gave him great joy or fear. This assassin, this Winter Soldier, was a formidable threat. If Shield had any idea of his location, then Steve would be sent to dispatch him. For once, though, the Captain wanted to turn down the mission. He couldn't do it. Not if this man was who they thought him to be. Even if Bucky Barnes did not die all those years ago, he had just received his death sentence, and Steve was put in the role of executioner. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. He wanted to act, but knew no one to start. If there was one thing he was certain to follow through with, he knew he wouldn't wait for Shield. The moment they gave Steve any indication of Bucky's whereabouts, the Captain would beat them there. He could not save his friend before, but he was damned sure to do so now-to hell with the orders!


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry about the late update, my internet was being wonky yesterday so I couldn't upload anything. This was a fun chapter to write so I hope you enjoy it.**

**Chapter 9: Captain's Day Out**

_"Live for the present, huh?" he asked her finally and she nodded in reply. "What if I can't?"_  
_"Well, then I guess I'll stick around and lecture you on another bench in New York."_

Anna POV

Steve had returned from Shield at least physically, but something was keeping his mind elsewhere. If it was even possible, he isolated himself all the more. Anna began mentally tallying his hours in the gym versus his other activities. It appeared that Steve would train in the morning with Vincent for one to two hours, then go to the gym. After which he would train some more with Vincent and Thor combined, join them for lunch, and then leave for the gym until dinner. Unless there was a meeting at Shield (which he had lately taken great interests in) or a 'team bonding night' as it became known, Steve would retreat to his own floor doing heaven knows what.

Anna would never tell Steve that she knew his story by heart-that she had read all his comics, marveling at his dedication to principle and the heroic people he encountered. She was surprised, in fact, at how different he was. It was as though she had met the Captain before he truly fulfilled the persona of the hero in the comics-like he was still fighting some sort of battle within himself, or rather against himself. The Captain America she knew wouldn't dwell in the past, but actively lived in the present. How much had he gone out and seen after his suspended animation? By the looks of it, he seemed to never stray too far from the tower. That had to end. She knew that Steve was not yet adjusted to the new time he lived in, but he deserved more than the cold four walls of the gym. And so commenced operation CDO, otherwise known as 'the Captain's Day Out.' She knew that Steve would leave if she asked him, she just needed a time when he had nothing to do.

That is where the Black Widow came in. If you're ever in need of information about Shield's activities, there are really 3 people you can go to: Director Fury, which was completely out of the question, Tony Stark, who could hack into every secure file until the cows come home, and a certain defected spy whom very few agents could ever follow or trace. Natasha got the information they needed, and with a little tinkering here and there, it was settled. The upcoming Saturday, Steve Rogers had nothing to do and nowhere to be. Unless the world was ending, he had no excuse or way to back out-it was time. Captain Rogers, Anna thought to herself as she bounded to the dining room for breakfast, meet the world. World meet Steve Rogers.

The Saturday breakfast was looking dull in comparison to the last few weekend brunches; between Tony's Rube Goldberg contraption and Thor's Poptart smorgasbord the week before, Clint's cereal-serving skills lacked the trademarked spark. Anna was sure that it wouldn't last for long, so she initiated the first step of the plan. Sitting across from Steve, Anna let out an audibly loud sigh and innocently starred off into space behind him. Steve set down the newspaper and curiously looked around him. Before Steve could ask what was going on, Tony sauntered over with a bowl of fruit loops.  
"What's wrong birdy?" Tony asked. Vincent had a knack for encouraging the prolonged use of nicknames amongst the members. Usually, Anna would correct him, but today she was on a mission.  
"Just restless, I guess," she admitted wistfully, leaning back in her chair. "I have never been to New York City before-I've always wanted to but never had a chance. Now that I am here, it's kind of sad that I haven't been able to really get out and see it, you know what I mean?"  
"What's there to see?" Clint asked peeling a banana. "Just another big city; trust me kid, you're not missing much."  
"I don't know…what about the Statue of Liberty? And MOMA or the Met? I've always wanted to see Times Square in person," Anna tried to convince Clint, but he remained unimpressed as he devoured his banana.  
"Come on Hawkeye, you don't like to be caged in and birdy just wants to leave the nest for a bit," Tony explained.  
"Are you suggesting we push her off the roof then? See if her wings can support her?" Clint asked. Anna's eyes widened.  
"We could. I've always been interested in base jumps," Tony mused.  
"Wait-wait. You're not pushing her off the roof Tony," Steve began. He turned to Anna. "I think you deserve to get out for a bit-just as long as someone goes with you."  
"About that," she glanced towards the Captain. "I was wondering if you're busy today? Who better to tour New York with than someone who grew up in Brooklyn?"  
"Well a lot has changed since I grew up," he deflected.  
"Still, I think you would be a great guide-at least you wouldn't try to push me off any roofs," Anna added with a glare towards Clint and Tony.  
"I guess you're right. I'm just not sure I'm ready to see it all again," Steve admitted.  
"I understand. I was just hoping that you would go with me, but I don't want to push you into something you don't want to do."  
"I never said that," said Steve. After a moment, he rose from the table and grabbed his bowl. "It's a good day for an outing. I'll meet you down here after I get dressed." Anna watched Steve leave the table and hurry off to his floor.  
"One for the Oracle," she muttered under her breath. She looked up to see Tony and Clint snickering in their cereal. "What's up with you two?"  
"Who? Us?" Tony asked.  
"We're more interested in the two of you," Clint added. Anna just smiled and shook her head. She dropped her bowl in the sink and turned back to them.  
"He needs this. I can't force him to rejoin the world, but I can be there for moral support," she explained. "Call me crazy, but I thought that's what friends do?"  
"Friends, teammates, couples, yep they all do that," Tony observed. "Whoa wait. You're the sandwich girl."  
"Say again?" Tony didn't pay any attention to Anna.  
"Remember when I told you about the Cap getting all flustered about a new recruit?" Tony asked Clint.  
"Oh," he replied as they both fixed a humorous glance on her.  
"Okay, now I'm lost. How does that make me a sandwich girl and what does that have to do with asking Steve out?" Anna stopped cold.  
"I mean, asking Steve to accompany me out, not _out_ as in 'on a date,' but _out_ as in 'mutual goings-together'…"she quickly covered.  
"Smooth," Clint teased.  
"You know what? Snicker all you want. I don't really need to know the rumors you guys trade in the bathroom," Anna stalked out of the room, leaving the two to once again exchange glances.  
"In denial?"  
"Obviously."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000

It didn't take too long for the captain to meet her in the common area. Dressed in his usual khakis, button-up shirt, and leather jacket, it was obvious that Tony couldn't convince Steve to change his old-fashioned style, much to Anna's relief. They both entered the elevator and, for the first time in a while, exited the tower. For a split moment, Anna was giddy. She had never been out of the tower and left to her own devices! A sharp intake of breath from the Captain brought Anna out of her merriment. She had to remind herself, this wasn't just for her. It was for him. It was at that point that Anna felt immensely guilty-she was clearly horrible at playing innocent. As they began walking away from the tower, Anna turned to Steve.  
"Are you sure you're okay with this?" she asked.  
"Yes. I've been needing to get out in the world, or so I'm told," he replied.  
"You would tell me if it wasn't though, right?"  
"Usually I'm pretty up front about things, which reminds me," he turned to her with a smirk. "You're more than welcome to just ask me to go somewhere-no need to conspire. Although I kind of enjoyed the melodramatic sighing…"  
"What?" she exclaimed with mock surprise. "You could see through this poker face?!"  
"That and suddenly my schedule was miraculously cleared," he mused. "If it's any consolation, I thought Coulson was up to something at first."  
"Well I suppose I still have some chance at becoming a truly diabolical villain," she joked.  
"I don't think you should be telling me this," Steve said. "Besides I doubt that you could be that diabolical." Anna stopped and gave him a challenging look.  
"Having doubts in my dubious skills, are we?"  
"Not doubts," he corrected. "More like hope for the good of humanity?"  
"Nice save," she grinned.  
"It's what I do," he motioned for her to go ahead of him. As they crossed the intersection, Anna looked over to him again.  
"I'm sorry about the charade," she said.  
"Super villains don't apologize, Anna."  
"I guess I'm not that diabolical. Really, though, I'm glad you agreed to come with me. It's not just about getting you in the world. I was kind of hoping to cheer you up." He looked confusedly toward her.  
"Lately," she started "You've been very withdrawn. I was starting to worry about you."  
"I've just had a lot of things on my mind lately," he replied, but before Anna inquire further he changed the subject. "So, where do you want to go first?" Overlooking the Captain's segue, Anna sheepishly smiled.  
"Would it be too tourist-y of me to see the Statue of Liberty?"  
"To Ellis Island!" Steve exclaimed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
The two toured New York's landmarks, as well as Steve's own personal sites of distinction. As they visited Ellis Island, Steve told her about his parents, first generation Americans whose families fled Ireland in 1895, after the horrors of the Great Famine. His parents met during the Great War, after the 101st had been subjected to the brutalities of mustard gas. His mother, an army nurse, tended to him, helping him to recover. They fell in love and married. Despite all of his father's health problems and his mother's many miscarriages, Steve was born in 1922 on July 4th. Anna listened attentively to Steve's stories of his childhood as they boarded the ferry.  
"That's when I met Bucky. He thought I was bonkers, but I wasn't going to just let that guy get away with it. I guess you could say that Bucky always had my back from day one," he told Anna. "We were constantly getting into shenanigans. He'd pull the smooth tricks, I'd stand up and get in a fight, he'd get me out of the fight and then we'd go get a soda."  
"It sounds like you two were really close," Anna smiled.  
"We were, even though we were as different as two people could be, and I don't mean just physically. Bucky was always better at making passes with the dolls…I mean ladies. He always had a date, I kid you not, and he would always take her to do the jitterbug, but me I was just a dead hoofer…" Steve continued telling stories of his friendship with Bucky, even after they were both sent off to war.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mostly the two walked throughout the city without any planned destination. When there was something interesting, they would stop.  
Anna was particularly interested in hearing Steve point out different places that existed during his childhood. He was painting her a picture of Pre-World War II New York, and she was a glad observer. Steve just enjoyed having someone listen to him; he always felt so outdated, it was nice to have someone take what he had to offer seriously. The two drifted away from the small row of townhouses and began to run into the large intersections of Times Square and Broadway. Anna gave a small gasp, feeling somewhat overwhelmed at all the activity. She kept turning around trying to take everything in. Steve smiled; the last time he had walked these streets he was overwhelmed himself, but he was less willing to take it all in. Anna, on the other hand, was absorbing it, wide eyes trying to catch everything in her vision. Despite his earlier worries, Steve was enjoying his outing with Anna and wasn't as depressed as he expected to be, until they got to _that_ statue.  
"Goodness!" she said walking a ways in front of him. They stopped before a monstrous sculpture of two figures in an ever-lasting romantic kiss. Steve had not seen these figures before, but the man was clearly a sailor of some sort and the lady was wearing a nurse's uniform. As Anna stood in awe, Steve moved closer to read the plaque: "Unconditional Surrender." He backed up and looked at the pair, trying to understand the significance of the statue. He was suddenly aware of Anna standing next to him. She was watching him curiously, almost worriedly. He smiled at her.  
"Well I guess they'll make statues of anything these days, huh?" he asked her. "Do you know what this is for?" Anna hesitated. She was surprised that no one had shown Steve the iconic photograph, and part of her didn't want to mention it.  
"It's a statue honoring an iconic photo, entitled 'The Kiss'," she explained. Pausing for a moment, she waited to see his reaction.  
"The nurse's uniform, it looks like…"he trailed off and then began to circle the circumference of the statue. Anna followed him closely.  
"Hey son!" someone called. Anna and Steve turned to a man with a camera. "Do you want me to take a picture of you and your girlfriend by the statue?"  
"Uh, no that won't be necessary," Anna began.  
"Oh come on. This is one of the most romantic poses in history!" the man exclaimed. Anna had never wanted to sock someone before in her life as much as she wanted to then.  
"Two strangers brought together in a moment's passion to celebrate the Allies' victory," the man recited, obviously having done this before. "And, for only five dollars you can reenact the very kiss that signified the end of World War II and the beginning of a brighter future." No, Anna thought fervently. No, no, no. NO! He wasn't supposed to deal with this right now, and he shouldn't have learned from some random guy trying to make some fast cash. Mustering the best glare she could give, she shot it at the man, who looked completely dumbfounded.  
"You're telling me that you don't know about VJ day?" the man asked as Steve stood as still as the statues themselves.  
"You know what? He knows it better than you do, so why don't you take this," Anna shoved some money in the man's hand "and go harangue someone else for a while!" The man clearly getting the message, and thrilled to be paid, heeded the young woman's order and scurried away. Steve had already begun walking away from the man and the statue. Anna followed after him. He staggered part-way down the street, as Anna called to him.  
"Steve," she called. "Steve, wait." He stopped at a bench and sat down. He held both hands in his lap and did not look at her. Anna slipped onto the bench next to him and waited for the man to speak.  
"I'm okay, really," he reassured her. "I have some mixed feelings about seeing it. That's all." Anna said nothing.  
"You know," Steve began again. "I did hear about VJ day. I heard that people were cheering and dancing in the streets. After all the war brought us, we really did have something to dance about. I'm glad they did dance, after all we lost. It's just that, a part of me...takes issue with it." He looked down to his hands, guiltily.  
"I'm not saying that I wasn't proud to serve my country," he defended "I'm not saying that I would make a different choice. But, how many people will ever know that I wanted to be there, when it was all over? That, that sailor there should have been a Sargent sweeping a nurse off her feet and then jiving with her. I would've given anything to see all of my comrades there, cheering and dancing. I would've given anything to have taken _her_ dancing right there in Times Square. It's funny that this one moment means so much to me, that even though I got a second chance, I can never live through that moment." Steve lifted his eyes to meet Anna's.  
"Now I'm here, and all that's left of that moment is a few people who remember it, a statue, a photograph and a captain who didn't even get to experience it but should have been put to pasture long ago," Steve lamented. "The world is so different Anna. That bright future? Did anyone get it? I didn't. The more I learn about the recent history, the more I wonder about whether or not it's all a running joke." He starred out ahead.  
"But still, I'm here. Captain America, the relic. To be paraded about in stars and stripes to the tune of John Phillips Sousa," Steve stood up. "I don't know if this world even wants a Captain America, nonetheless needs it. With everything that is happening I wonder if people will ever know what it was really like back then, what it really meant. Sure, you have all your pictures and statues, but did you know how we felt? Out there on the front lines? It's all so glamorous until you have to make that choice for the better and brighter future! Then you get iced for a few decades and you get to see what came about because of your sacrifice and you wonder, does anyone care? Has anyone learned the lessons we had to know back then?" Steve sat down, nearly out of breath. "In the end, I'm just the man out of time…hmmm.._out_ of time, and everyday I'm constantly reminded of how everything I believed in before has changed. How I have changed, but still don't belong. I still don't know what I should fight for now. America? Shield? Midgard? Then you walked in my life and suddenly there are dimensions of people out there, should I fight for them? It doesn't matter, because no one ever learns…no one will ever remember…I'm just a re-run that people will watch if I follow the script, but I'm not sure I want to anymore. I'm not sure I'm what this world needs. I'm just a memory and nothing more." It was this point that Anna stood up and towered over the Captain.  
"Now listen up Mr. Captain America," she began. "I know that we've made plenty of mistakes-God knows what we have done to our own citizens should be enough to make anyone question what the hell we're doing. So I can't tell you that your sacrifice brought about a better future, and if you're asking me to lie and tell you it did, then you would know all too well that it was a sham. The fact is, for all my supposed omniscience, there are many things I do not know. I could not know your sacrifice or what it is you experienced. I can never know the lessons that you had to learn by experience. But I'll tell you something I know for damned sure. We may not need Captain America, but we sure as hell need more Steve Rogers in this world!" Anna continued to stare down at the shocked man, refusing to relent.  
"Maybe you're right. Maybe Captain America is supposed to be just another propaganda device-a poster boy who validates our every move with a charming and reassuring smile. But maybe you shouldn't care about the people who will try to use you that way, because they obviously don't know who _you_ are. Do you think that someone had a suit hanging around while they waited to find the perfect person to be their icon? Okay, well they probably did-but that's not the point! You might have been destined to be Captain America, but Steve Rogers made the captain who he is today." Anna sat down and lowered her voice.  
"You were chosen to receive the serum, not because of where you came from, or that you were the perfect soldier, or that you would one day be Captain America. You were chosen because of who you are, because of Steve Rogers. Captain America would have been nothing without that man, who was so idealistic and stubborn that he wanted to change the way society perceived him," Anna continued. "So burn your uniform. Put down your shield. We'll always have big and strong people out there, but what we need is someone who doesn't give up. Who isn't content with the way the world is. We need an idealist. We need a Steve Rogers… We need you. We'll always need you... I just hope you realize that who are you is more than any one uniform could make you." Anna shook her head.  
"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me," she admitted. "But as much as I wish, I can't reassure you of any future. Oracles don't have that ability. I can tell you now though, that if you only look at yourself as the captain, then you're missing the most important part of yourself." Through the entirety of Anna's rant, Steve remained quietly, listening attentively. He was shocked by her outburst, and at the same time, touched.  
"I wish you could tell me the future," he finally told her. "It'd give something to hold onto, instead of the past."  
"I think the future is over-rated," Anna responded. "You fall into the trap of waiting for a moment that may never come and becoming very disappointed when it doesn't. Look what happened to Gatsby."  
"True."  
"Maybe you should just hold on to the present," she continued. "Carpe diem." He raised his eyebrows in her direction.  
"Okay, that's it. We're watching Dead Poet's Society," she concluded. "It means 'seize the day'. You can't change the past, and you don't know the future, so you work with what you have-the present."  
"Gather ye rosebuds while you may, old time is a flying, and this flower that blooms today, tomorrow will be a-dying," Steve recited.  
"Robert Herrick fan? We are definitely watching the Dead Poets movie, then," she laughed. She looked into his eyes and gave a reassuring smile. His blue eyes struck her as they always did, since that day on the helicarrier, since he held her above the waves. He kept her afloat through the ordeal, and now she would return the favor. He just needed to be anchored into the present.  
"I can't promise you," he said "that I won't feel this way, but I'm glad you at least want me around."  
"Well, we reckless idealists need to stick together," she smiled. "Who else can I count on to dive into potentially life-threatening oceans with?"  
"To be fair, you did throw my shield down first," he gave her an impish look.  
"I see…the truth comes out," she joked. "It's always about your precious shield."  
"You didn't keep your promise," he responded. "You said you'd bring it back…birdy." Anna gave him a sideways glance and nudged him with her shoulder.  
"Live for the present, huh?" he asked her finally and she nodded in reply. "What if I can't?"  
"Well, then I guess I'll stick around and lecture you on another bench in New York."

Steve POV:

Steve entered his apartment, a smile still on his face. It was rather late in the evening, after being convinced to watch a movie with Anna, they had spent several hours discussing it on the roof. She was right. The movie was very good. As he walked into the kitchen, he couldn't help but start quoting some of the lines:  
"I sound my barbaric yawp," he laughed, not entirely sure what a yawp was, but the memory of Anna trying to demonstrate one would never leave his mind.  
_"You just…yawp," she tried to explain to him as they stood on the roof with a half-eaten bag of popcorn.  
"Yawp."  
"No-no. Not 'yawp,' come with me" she stood up and grabbed his hand pulling him to the side of the railing. She gestured her hands out in front of her. "Go on, yawp. I'm the only one who is going to hear you…"  
"Anna, I don't think I can yawp."  
"Seriously, anyone can yawp."  
"Fine, you do it," he motioned for her to stand in front of him. She nodded and walked to the edge and closed her eyes. Steve began to mutter, when Anna hushed him. "Shhh…I'm thinking about what I should yawp about…" For a few moments she held the pose, and suddenly:  
"YAWP!" Steve stood aghast as Anna bellowed a sound that was much louder and lower in tone than he ever expected her capable of. She had her hands above her head and then turned on her heel to face him. She bowed as Steve clapped.  
"What did you yawp about?"  
"I'm not telling. Okay your turn."  
"But why? I need a reason-something yawp-worthy."  
"Steve, we're not leaving this roof until I hear your yawp." He looked at her helplessly. "I want to hear your yawp, you heard mine." He smiled nervously and stepped toward the ledge. He kept glancing behind him and Anna just motioned for him to go on. He closed his eyes. Anna sneakily came up behind him. Standing on her tip toes, she placed both hands on his shoulders, and leaned toward him.  
"I sound my barbaric yawp over the rooftops of the world," she whispered in his ear.  
"YAWPPP!"  
"Carpe Diem!"  
"Carpe Diem!" The two yelled and cheered, only disturbed upon the slamming of a metal door.  
"Do you two think you can go _yawp_ somewhere else?" they turned to see a rather disgruntled looking Tony Stark in his boxer shorts and an incredible Hulk t-shirt. "I think Asgard can you hear you!"_

Steve laughed out loud. The look on Tony's face was priceless. Oh gosh, he thought, who knew yawping could be so fun. His eyes fell on a manila folder resting on his counter. The single object brought him crashing back to reality. It was a daunting thing- a reminder that one of his dearest friends was out there and needed him.

Steve tried to as discreetly as possible visit Shield multiple times under the guise of attending significant Shield meetings. These so-called meetings were scheduled rendezvouses with Coulson about his trading card collection and information about his former comrades. Just catching up, he would tell Coulson.  
Unfortunately, his clever tactic of being in the right place at the right time wasn't cutting it, and Steve realized that he would eventually need to be more proactive if he was ever to get the information he needed. The question was how? Or better yet, who could he trust to help him in this mission? Obviously he couldn't trust the director; he was too closely tied with those placing a death penalty on Bucky. His only other two options were Stark and Romanov. Coulson would probably get the information for him, but Steve felt too perturbed about endangering the man's career, especially when he knew that Coulson would readily do anything for Captain America. So it was the man of snark himself or the eerily quiet assassin. He preferred his chances with the red-head. He would have a talk with her later, and then there would be nothing stopping him from taking the mission-well save for one person.  
Training with Vincent was going extremely well; the young man had natural instincts and reflexes that gave him the upper edge in any battle. Thor agreed with Steve: the only thing they needed to work on was Vincent's attitude and ability as a leader. Frankly, Steve felt that Vincent would only truly gain this with experience, so his trainee could easily survive without his being there. The captain didn't have much interaction with Icarus, and the only thing that concerned him in the arrangement of the wizard's tutelage was the tutor. Loki seemed to be behaving well enough and with Thor around, did Steve have much to worry about? Especially with Anna's unbreakable vow gambit? That's where he hit the nail on the head. Steve had one person standing in his way and she was a foot shorter than him.

He was pleasantly surprised when she asked him to spend the Saturday with her. He came home from that Saturday, soaring far above the tower. She was surely something special. He had avoided going through the streets of New York since the Chituari attack. So much damage was still evident, and so much of what remained of the old New York was lost. He felt like he had lost his home all over again, but then he saw the spark in her eyes, the quiet reverence, the childlike astonishment, and the overwhelming feeling of warmth shed off her in waves. She felt like hope. The feeling of better things to come and the desire to rebuild communities that were broken. Then, when he felt like he was once again lost to the sea, she clung to him, refusing to let him go down without a fight. His heart fluttered: she wanted-needed him, not Captain America, but him, Steve Rogers. How could this one person have so much passion at any given time? At that moment, Steve was her selected charge, as she consistently focused her feelings of rejuvenation on him. She was truly, unbelievably-Steve set his glass down. He didn't have words to explain it, and so that night he started to express the feeling in the form he could communicate anything. He spread the paper before him, feeling the texture under his hands. He would start with her eyes, which he could see even after leaving her hours later. Yes, he thought as he began sketching contour lines, she's my one road block. He couldn't leave her, not yet, but he knew the time was coming when he would have to trust her to be on her own.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I thought I would post this a little sooner to get the ball running on some other parts of the chapter is quirky. Then again, any chapter with Loki being mesmerized by screen savers and Bruce conducting radiation experiments on candy, is by definition quirky. I hope you enjoy!  
**  
Chapter 10- Realizations (or if you want a more entertaining title, 'Radioactive M&Ms')  
_"No, no, I wouldn't eat those," Bruce said quickly rising. "You see I've been experimenting with effectiveness of disaccharides such as maltose, as a shield for gamma radiation."_  
_"Say what?"_

Loki POV  
The infernal screen was as static as it had been for the last two hours. Yes, it was interesting to watch the path of multicolored ribbons of light make its way across the screen, but curse it all! Loki had no idea how the mortals could stand this contraption after an hour. Did the ribbons ever stop?! What was its purpose? Perhaps it was broken or only meant for the feeble-minded. Yes, this was how he should have enslaved the world. He hesitated for a moment; would the vow harm him for as slight a thought about world domination as his previous one? He grunted leaning back in the chair. He needed to find a way out of the vow soon. He didn't think he could last much longer. He heard some shuffling behind him and a door shutting with a click. By the reflection on the screen he could tell it was his pupil. He had rescinded training with Icarus for the last week. It wasn't that he cared for the lad-no that wasn't it. He just didn't want to get killed by an amateur-that would be truly embarrassing! And, until that boy could understand the consequences of his magic and take his education seriously, there was no point in potentially harming any of the inhabitants of the tower. Hear that unbreakable vow, Loki thought to himself, I haven't used my pupil's uncontrollable powers to my advantage. Surely that ought to give me penance for any earlier remarks!  
"Come to destroy another floor? Although it gives me such mirth, I daresay Stark will not be altogether pleased with your performance," Loki sneered swerving around in the swivel chair (apparently all the great villains used the contraptions to assert dominance while pressing the tips of their fingers together, or so Loki was told by the voice in the walls). Icarus sighed.  
"I've thought a lot about what you've said," he answered Loki. "And you were right." Loki raised a single eyebrow and gestured for the young man to continue.  
"I wasn't willing to access my magic properly. The connection I have with my center is unstable at best," he remarked. "All my life, I have been told of my supposed powers, and all my life I never wanted to use them. Now I understand that those powers have always been connected to me and I've realized..." Icarus paused.  
"I realized that I should never use them. I'm giving them up."  
"What?" Loki asked.  
"You were right. I can't take them seriously and I can't control my center-there is no possible way I should be allowed to use have access to them. So, I'm doing the right thing for once. My powers got me in this trouble and now I'm going to end it." Icarus turned away from his ex-teacher and left the room. Loki starred at the door as it shut and wondered what this would mean for him. Did it exempt him from the vow if the student refused to learn? Would they send him back to Asgard? What did it matter to the trickster if some pup tore himself away from his destined powers…he would just leave it. Icarus was breaking the vow, not he…surely he would receive punishment for upholding his end of the bargain. He waited for a few moments, and then rose quickly, hitting the desk upon which the computer stood as he hurried after Icarus. As the god of mischief left, so did the endless path of multicolored ribbons. The computer roared to life as the screen saver was disabled.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000  
Anna finished filing the stack of forms that had been laying around the table.  
"All done," she called to Pepper. Said strawberry-blonde came into view and looked astonished at her surroundings.  
"Wow, this looks like a whole new place. Thanks for giving me a hand with the filing. Tony can track down anything, but ask him to put a file in its correct place and suddenly he's lost." Anna returned the smile.  
"Now, I think I've found what you were asking about," Pepper motioned for Anna to follow her to the desktop screen. Anna looked at the website that was pulled up.  
"It's perfect, but do you think they can customize it for me?" she asked.  
"When they see the order is coming from Stark Industries, they most certainly will. Do you have something in mind?"  
"A title actually," Anna responded. She told Pepper the title and the CEO broke into a dazzling smile.  
"What? Is it too corny?" Anna asked nervously.  
"No, I think it's perfect," she gave her a glance. "I'll have it ordered and finished by the end of the week."  
"Thank you so much Pepper for helping me. I would have asked someone else, but you…"Anna trailed off.  
"I am probably the only one who would understand your motive," she finished.  
"And not tell Steve," added Anna hurriedly.  
"My lips are sealed."  
"Thanks again." Anna looked at the screen and smiled. It was perfect. The idea had come to her after writing down her umpteenth vision in a journal. With the number of dreams or epiphanies she was having, she was sure she could devise a better history of the Oracles than the one in the gigantic leather book Cornelius gave her. The point, however, was that the book gave her a space to handle all the information she was absorbing. Steve needed a place and a medium for expression, and if her knowledge about Captain America was correct, then she knew just the thing.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Icarus prowled the floors looking for one of his companions to alert them of his decision. He had just entered the laboratories when he saw Bruce and Vincent at some work desk. Using the access code given to him earlier, Icarus entered the lab.  
"Do you think you could make it glow-in-the-dark?" Vincent asked.  
"Why do you need it to glow in the dark?"  
"What if I'm suddenly called out on an emergency in the middle of the night and need to find it?"  
"Couldn't you just turn on the light?"  
"That's not the point-what if I fall into an endless abyss or a wormhole or something and have no light to find it?"  
"First off, it wouldn't glow in the wormhole and secondly, if you were in either situation I think you would have bigger issues to worry about then putting on your armor," it was at this point that Bruce noticed their visitor. "Icarus, shouldn't you be training with Loki?"  
"Technically," he admitted. "Vincent can I speak with you for a minute?"  
"Sure," he got off the stool, but stopped by a lab bench. "Are these M&Ms?" He reached for the bowl hidden behind the mass spectrometer.  
"No, no, I wouldn't eat those," Bruce said quickly rising. "You see I've been experimenting with effectiveness of disaccharides such as maltose, as a shield for gamma radiation."  
"Say what?"  
"Whether or not the candy coating would protect the chocolate from gamma radiation," Bruce explained with a roll of his eyes.  
"Wait, so you radiated a bowl of candy?" Icarus asked while Vincent dropped the handful of candies, quickly wiping his hands on his jeans.  
"Shouldn't those things be in a lead vault or something?"  
"I guess you and Tony do have a mad-scientist thing going for you." Icarus and Vincent left as Bruce sauntered over to the bowl. Once the glass doors closed behind the two, Bruce chuckled to himself and popped a few candies in his mouth.  
"Maltose as a shield for gamma radiation," he laughed. "Works every time."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

Icarus and Vincent settled down into the common room.  
"Do you know where Anna is?" Icarus asked Vincent.  
"Over here," came a voice. The two men looked to see their female counterpart hunkered over a stack of books.  
"Oh there you are. Anna, Vincent, I am calling a team meeting."  
"Do we have to go to a closet?"  
"No, but you should all take a seat," Icarus gestured for the two to sit. "Guys, there's something I need to tell both of you. After much thought I've decided-"  
"To help me learn to appreciate Midgardians," a voice finished for Icarus. The wizard swung around to see none other than the god of mischief appearing from out of thin air.  
"Uh, okay, and this concerns us how?" Vincent asked. "You're not letting him out of the tower unsupervised?"  
"What? No-I" Icarus stammered.  
"Because that would be bad," Vincent finished.  
"Listen!" Icarus ordered. "That isn't what I called the meeting for." Loki strolled up behind Icarus and grabbed the nearest book, bringing it down upon Icarus' head.  
"What the hell?" Icarus held his head as he rose to face the lithe god.  
"Thor showed me some sort of moving illustration in which a baboon hits the young pupil with a stick, when they showed no commonsense. I chose to improvise."  
"The first thing you should know about the United States, Loki-corporal punishment has been long abolished," Anna held back a fuming Vincent. "The second thing is that the baboon was blue-butted and sang songs about squashed bananas."  
"Charming," Loki sneered. "If you will excuse me, my apprentice and I must speak alone."  
"Apprentice? Since when did you become _his_ apprentice?" Vincent asked Icarus with an accusing glance.  
"Okay, that's enough. Icarus why don't you settle your matters with Loki," Anna pointedly looked to the god. "And then come back and talk to us."  
"Fine…"  
"Hey Icarus," Vincent called after him as Loki dragged him from the room. "Stay away from mops and old man shoes!" The door punctuated Vincent's joke with a slam. The King turned to face the withering look of the Oracle.  
"Was that necessary?"  
"Everything I do is necessary, Birdy. Oh I forgot why don't you go sit across some hallucinatory chasm?" Vincent retorted.  
"Original," Anna murmured and returned to her seat.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000  
Loki steered Icarus into the adjacent room.  
"What is the meaning of this?" Icarus roughly pulled his shoulder from Loki's grasp.  
"I should like to ask you the same thing," the god responded.  
"I know what I am doing and what I need to do. And you, you need to just let it go."  
"No, I do not need to do anything, nonetheless 'let it go'," Loki snarled. "We made a vow that you will be damned sure to uphold your end of."  
"Is that what this is about?" Icarus sighed. He knew this vow thing would get him into trouble someday.  
"Yes, and considering it is unbreakable, we will need to be smart about this."  
"Fine, what do you propose?" Icarus consented, figuring it was best to just play along.  
"Whether you like it or not you can't just give up magic. Not unless you were to transfer the core of yourself to someone else," at this Icarus raised an incriminating eyebrow at Loki and backed away. "I am not suggesting that we transfer any magic. What I am trying to explain to you and your lack of fore-planning is that you still need to be trained on the containment of your magic. If you do not wish to use it, that is fine by me, but you will be a walking bomb to all those around you."  
"So what you're suggesting is to train me to contain and repress my magic."  
"Yes," Loki nodded. "I would still be training you in magic and you would still be training."  
"And this isn't an attempt to try and make me rethink giving up magic."  
"If you want to scorn the will of the Norns, then that is your prerogative. I am truly hoping that destiny understands my unsavory part in this arrangement and will acquit me for allowing you to deter it."  
"Okay, I agree. I'll still train under you, but what do I tell the others," Icarus asked.  
"Must I do everything?" Loki turned on his feet. "It doesn't matter what you tell them boy. All that matters is that you keep your end of the bargain." As Loki exited the room dramatically, Icarus pondered the moment. Why did the god always feel the need to make trouble for Icarus?

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000

"Oh and this is my favorite," Coulson gushed as he set down another card. Steve picked up a miniature image of himself leading the POW from the 101st into the camp. Steve sighed and gingerly wrote his name on the back. How was there so many pictures of him? It was like an invisible camera followed him throughout Europe. Regardless he handed the card back to the agent who squealed with uncontained glee. Upon the captain's awkward look, Coulson cleared his throat and spoke.  
"So you were telling me about your Saturday with Anna," Coulson reminded the captain.  
"Yeah. We just walked around the city, mostly exchanging stories," Steve leaned back. "You know, I thought it would be hard to talk about my life before, but it was so easy to speak to her. She's really something. I felt like a person again. Not just some discarded relic, but a man who was still needed."  
"You've told me. Several times," Coulson responded. Steve looked up to see a slightly hurt and envious-looking Coulson.  
"You know," Coulson started again. "There are plenty of people around here who still need you and would be more than welcome to listen to you and your stories should you ever doubt that you're needed." Steve patted the agent's shoulder.  
"I know Phil. You were one of the first to believe in me after I woke up and I'll never forget that," Coulson looked up to his idol in awe.  
"You know my first name?" Steve just waved off the question with a look of incredulity.  
"You haven't given up on me. Thank you," the captain continued. The agent looked flustered, but quickly resumed his professional demeanor.  
"So I take it that you and Anna will be going out again sometime?" the agent asked as he gathered up his precious trading cards.  
"I think we will. You know, after Peggy…"Steve paused. "After Peggy, I thought I'd never be able to speak to any woman ever again. And then I meet Anna and something just feels different. The funny thing is that she doesn't seem like Peggy at all. Who would have thought that I could be…" Coulson raised his eyebrows and the captain caught himself.  
"Talking. Talking with a lady and not think twice about it. She's really something else," Steve trailed off, and looked down at the table.  
"Everything all right there?" Coulson inquired.  
"Is it ridicules that I feel unfaithful?" Steve asked. "To Peggy, I mean."  
"You still haven't called her yet, have you?"  
"How can I? Peggy has lived a long and wonderful life without me. I don't want to ruin it. I feel like it would better that I stay in the past."  
"Well, if you ever did want to get in touch with her, you could always go through her great niece, Sharon," Coulson explained. "She is one of our top agents. I'm sure you two will be meeting soon enough." The agent stopped in surprise at the Captain's melancholy demeanor.  
"I don't know if I could meet her," Steve admitted. "I can barely face the possibility of talking to Peggy. Talking to her niece just seems cowardly….besides she would remind me..."  
"Remind you?"  
"Of what I wanted. Of what I thought would be my future-the family I would have-the dance that should have led to that family. I want to stop living in the past, Phil. I want to live in the present as much as possible."  
"And Anna is the present," Coulson offered. "Is she part of your future though?"  
"I don't know," Steve looked at his hands. "But for now, that's all right. Carpe Diem." Coulson shook his head with a smile. He's got it bad, Coulson thought. Before the agent could speak further, the ever-stealthy Black Widow slipped into the room.  
"Natasha," Phil greeted. She nodded and turned to Steve.  
"We have to get back to the tower, if you're ready to disembark?"  
"Oh, sure," Steve rose and turned to shake hands with the agent. "Thank you for listening to me Phil. Keep me updated on that cellist, will you?" Coulson smiled embarrassedly at Natasha's questioning look. Before the two left the senior agent, the Black Widow turned back to him with a knowing look. With a sigh, Coulson heaved two fifty dollar bills from his pocket and handed them to her.  
"I told you," she mouthed.  
"It would have been sooner if I had spoken to her first," Coulson called after the agent.  
Once the two were buckled into the jet, Natasha addressed Steve.  
"We'll have the information on your friend soon enough."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Of course," she replied easing the jet off the helicarrier. "Are you sure about this, cap? This could be a lot of trouble and danger."  
"Yes, I am sure. Just let me know when it's time," he replied.


	11. Chapter 11

**The Sketchbook**

_"Anna, there's something I have to tell you."_

The final rays of sunshine and the warm glow of a desk lamp illuminated his face as he toiled away. Steve poured over the sketch he was working on, adjusting each contour line and then gently hashing the strokes on each image. The drawing was for the most part black and white, ensuring that the shading would be exact. He had already colored the eyes: light green and gold gazed up to him from his page. They were a perfect match to her eyes. He laid down his pencil and gently wiped away the dust and extra shavings. If any of the other Avengers saw him being so intimate with a painting, Steve was sure they'd admit him. How could they know how special this picture was, or how important it was to get it just right, and soon? His thoughts were interrupted by someone knocking at the front of his door. Sighing as he rose, he made his way over to meet the unexpected visitor. He was surprised to open the door to none other than her, green eyes looking up to him shyly.  
"Hi Steve," she greeted. "I hope I'm not disturbing you."  
"No," he looked back into his apartment, his gaze falling on the desk. He couldn't let her see it yet, he wasn't finished, but when he looked back to her sparkling smile, he couldn't help it. "Would you like to come in and have a drink? I've got some cokes in the fridge." She nodded and followed the Captain inside.  
"Make yourself at home, I'll go get the soda." As he walked towards the kitchen, he quickly flipped the parchment paper over his sketch and set a larger book over the entire drawing.  
"Sorry," he mumbled. "It's kind of a mess." He retreated into the kitchen breathing a sigh of relief. Hopefully she wouldn't lift the book. Craning his neck under the upper cabinets of his island he could see Anna slowly drifting about the living room. He turned away and opened the refrigerator, pulling out two ice cold cokes in glass bottles. He preferred the glass bottles over the cans; it vaguely reminded him of the first coke cola he had ever tasted. Fiddling with the bottle opener, he heard her call to him.  
"Steve, did you paint these pictures?" He looked over the Island to see her pointing at a newly finished portrait of Tony in his Iron Man suit, face plate up and starring into Pepper's eyes.  
"Yeah, I've been dabbling in acrylics, but I prefer graphite and ink," a bottle opened with the trademarked hiss.  
"You are very gifted. It looks so real," she mused; he could see her approaching his other sketches and paintings. "Steve, you are a very talented artist. You've really captured all of these superheroes" Thankful that cabinets were blocking her view of him, he blushed a deep red.  
"Thank you. I'm hoping to give them to their subjects, but I still have some things to finish." Finally having opened both bottles, Steve left the kitchen, where he found Anna at his desk looking at the preliminary sketches of the drawing that he had hidden from her. Quietly she held one of the sketches up in the light; it was her-she was certain-and next to her was Vincent and Icarus. She set the paper down and pulled another one into the light, this one sported her standing alone. Steve cleared his throat.  
"Now that is a special one," he began as he handed her the soda. "_She_ is particularly special, but very difficult to capture on paper. So I've been practicing, to get everything right." Anna set the sketch back on the desk and looked away.  
"She's nothing special, Steve. She's just some girl caught up in a destiny that she probably will never understand. She is definitely not like the other heroes." Steve smiled and leaned on the back of the couch next to her.  
"You know she may not seem like one now, but that's the beauty of the drawing. She isn't like the other heroes, but there's something about her-something that tells me she is meant to be a hero. I'd like to capture that part of her somehow-the person she was before becoming the Oracle. So I disagree with you Anna," he turned and faced her head on. "I think she is very special, and I want to add her picture to my collection." Anna lifted her eyes to meet Steve's gaze; she smiled faintly, and was definitely on the verge of shaking madly from nerves. She broke the intense stare and began to fumble with her side bag.  
"Speaking of pictures," she said trying to open the latch of her bag. "I've thought a lot about what you said…when we were in Times Square….and well, I have something for you." She pulled out a box covered in parchment paper and tied with a hemp string. Steve set the coke bottle on the nearby side table to receive the package. Gingerly he removed the strings and unwrapped the paper to reveal a red leather bound book. He turned over to the front of the book and read the title: _The Adventures of Steven Rogers: The Timeless Hero._ His hand grazed the cover and opened the book to find blank pages before him. He looked up to Anna.  
"It seems to me like a lot of people have tried to write your story for you by using your identity as Captain America. I thought maybe, as you're trying to figure out where you are going from here, you could add your stories and your own identity to the future of Captain America," she explained handing him two new graphite pencils and a fine ink pen. Holding the presents in his hands, he couldn't help but bashfully turn away.  
"Is everything all right?" she asked, worried that she had unknowingly upset him. He turned back to her; Anna's heart stopped for a moment. The look on his face was incomprehensible. It seemed to be a mixture of disbelief, embarrassment, and happiness. You would think he never was given presents before, Anna thought, he doesn't know what to do. Steve lifted the book to his gaze and read the cover again. He then set the book and utensils down and quickly engulfed the woman in a warm embrace. Anna was quite taken aback by the quick movement and for a moment froze awkwardly in his arms, but his embrace wouldn't allow her to remain passive. She melted into his arms, returning the hug with all her might. She should have felt insignificant, engulfed by his enormous frame, like a rag dog being squeezed by an exuberant toddler. But, this was Steve, and for those few moments, she felt safe. He was a perfect fit.  
"Thank you," he murmured to her, pulling away slightly. It was quite obvious that neither wanted to release so soon, and so their arms remained entwined as they were.  
"You're welcome," she replied, blushing and looking to the side in order to gain composure. Shyly she looked back to meet his stormy blue eyes. If she was nervous or afraid, she didn't feel it. He wasn't a stranger to her and his motives were far from compromising her. Whatever happened, she felt she could trust him, a concept that she had no prior knowledge or experience of. So enamored was she looking into his eyes that she did not notice, his hand rising to cup her cheek. She felt his hand gently trace the outline of her face. The sound of knocking dissolved the thick air between the two. Steve's arms dropped, and he reverted to his nervous form of stammering.  
"I…"he began, gesturing for her to wait "the door-I'll just go and…make yourself comfortable." As Steve hurried off to the door, Anna let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and she felt herself nearly collapse from anticipation. Annoyed that she was letting herself fall all over because of a simple gesture, she leaned against the back of the couch and ruefully sipped her soda, pushing any of _those_ thoughts out of her mind. The door opened revealing the deadly assassin herself. Anna nearly choked on her soda. Oh this must look great, she thought.  
"Natasha?" Steve asked. She merely looked at him and nodded. It took a moment, but realization hit Steve like a freight train.  
"When?"  
"As soon as possible."  
"Thank you." Natasha looked over the Captain's shoulder to see Anna confusedly watching the interlude. The Black Widow did not often show emotion, it wasn't part of the role she was meant to play. Yet, she graced the captain with a rare expression of sympathy.  
"I am sorry for interrupting. Let me know when you are ready," she told him and departed as suddenly as she arrived. Steve shut the door, hands resting on the frame, his back turned toward his guest. Anna gingerly approached Steve, still unsure of the content of the interlude.  
"Are you okay?" She stopped by the end of the sofa. Steve sighed; he had to tell her. He couldn't leave without her knowing why.  
"Anna, there's something I have to tell you." Anna set the cola down on the counter.  
"That doesn't often prelude something good," she responded, turning to face him.  
"I promised you that I would try to live in the present," he began. "And I will, but there is something I must do first." Anna nodded to show she was listening.  
"And it might take a while, I just didn't want to leave without you knowing…" Steve was cut off by the sharp sound of a wailing siren.  
"What does this mean?"  
"Trouble," Steve replied grabbing Anna's hand.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000  
Steve and Anna arrived in the common room with the rest of the Avengers, Loki, Vincent and Icarus.  
"Tony," Steve called out. "What's the situation?"  
"It looks like our old, other-dimensionally challenged friends have resurfaced," Stark pulled out a screen to show a thick shell of smoke covering a building.  
"We're sure it's Evictus?"  
"If it isn't, then I'd like to know who else decided to smoke out the metropolitan library."  
"Metropolitan library?" Anna interrupted. "Cornelius said he would be there doing research. He could be trapped there."  
"Cornelius and controlled smoke barriers," Bruce observed. "It sounds like Evictus."  
"Cap," Clint called. "What's the plan?" The Avengers turned to Steve.  
"We assemble," Steve walked to the screen. "Tony get suited up; I need you to scope out the perimeter and see if any of those smoke creatures have made an appearance."  
"The old man helped me outfit a trap for these creatures. If they're hanging around, then I'll keep them contained."  
"Do we have one of these things on the tower."  
"Of course," the billionaire scoffed.  
"Bruce," Steve turned to the scientist. "Go with Tony and help him set up the trap, and then go on standby. We don't need the Hulk just yet, but that could change." The science brothers nodded in unison and left the room.  
"Clint, Natasha, you are both coming with me. After Tony does his recon, we're going to find a way in. Jarvis," the super-soldier addressed the ceiling. "Any chance you can pull up the specs on the Library?"  
"Of course Captain Rogers," the AI replied.  
"We could also use any security footage and current thermal readings if that's possible."  
"Done," the AI showcased the data on the screen.  
"Anna, Vincent, Icarus. I need you three to stay here and keep us updated on what's going on inside." The Three exploded in protest.  
"What?"  
"Cap, I'm going with you."  
"We can't just stay here." Steve fixed them one of his best commanding stares.  
"Until we know for sure what Evictus is after, you three are safest here in the Tower. Furthermore, I need people who understand the security footage to report to me directly."  
"Captain," Thor interjected. "What is it that you require of me?"  
"I need you to stay here," Steve ordered. "If Evictus is setting a trap, then I'd rather have someone back here. Also, your brother is stuck here and we don't need any mischief right now." Steve sent a glare in Loki's direction. The god merely responded with an innocent look that clearly said, 'who me?'  
"Let's move out," Steve commanded the rest of the team. As the Captain headed for the elevator to retrieve his suit, Anna followed him.  
"Steve," She ran after him into his apartment. "Steve, what if this is a trap?" she asked him through his closed bedroom door. Captain America exited the bedroom with shield in hand.  
"That is why you are staying here."  
"Steve, the last time you guys faced Evictus, he took you out."  
"Thank you for the vote of confidence, Anna," Steve muttered grabbing his fire arms.  
"What I mean is that you need to be better prepared," She stepped in front of him, holding out two flat rubber soles. Steve starred at her.  
"Don't look at me like that," she scoffed. "Evictus conducts his currents through the ground. These will protect you from possible electrocution. As for his lightning bolts, I'm afraid you're on your own." Steve took the inserts and quickly placed them in his boots.  
"And remember, just in case Tony's snare doesn't work, the smoke creatures dissipate when they come in contact with water," she handed him a small, black pistol.  
"Where did you get this?"  
"It's a water gun. I know. It sounds juvenile, but it holds enough to douse one. Also, don't use a fire extinguisher on them. It won't work unless you aim directly at their core, which they keep defended at all times," she recited the instructions to him as they entered the elevator. The doors opened to the lobby where Hawkeye and the Black Widow awaited him.  
"And Steve," she grabbed his arm. "Please, come back." He fitted his cowl onto his head and looked her in the eye.  
"I will be back," he replied placing her hand on his shoulder. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless?"  
"I'll try not to." The two starred at each other for a moment longer, as though waiting for the other to say or do something.  
"Captain," Hawkeye called to the soldier. "We've got to go now." Captain America gave one look to the Oracle.  
"Stay safe," he told her and then left.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I. Am. Horrible. I meant to upload this chapter, Monday, but out of pure, undeniable laziness, didn't.  
I am so sorry!**

**Chapter 11: New York, New York it's a helluva town!**

_"Ah, don't be that way, Captain America's here."_

His hands cupped the small yet infinitely precious object in his hands. It was all clear to him, now. The last Oracle created a monstrosity with the very power that would consume Anna. She was in danger and no living individual in the universe would be able to help her or console her when she found out. Still, Cornelius hurried down the marbled halls of the library, heels resounding throughout the eerily vacant building. She had a chance, of course, only a chance. As he replayed the plans in his mind, he looked for a public phone-the Avengers would need to know immediately. As he approached the front desk, he sensed a shadow in his peripheral vision. Cornelius slowed his pace becoming all too aware of the silence surrounding him. It was only dusk, yet the halls were dark, no longer illuminated by the numerous desk lamps. He kept walking through the rows of tables. Signs of immediate departure were everywhere-scattered books, forgotten bags, half-full coffee mugs-only the sound of discarded papers fluttering to the ground reached his ears. But he was not the only one there-he could sense it-the shadow that followed his every step. An immediate feeling of dread and remorse descended upon him. He stopped at one of the tables, leaning his aged frame over edge. I am sorry Anna, he thought. Raising his head, he starred onward as he engaged the Spector looming behind him.  
"I did not peg you as a book lover."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

A man rapped the partition of the taxi cab impatiently.  
"What is the hold up? My flight leaves in less than an hour!" The cabby driver looked at his fare through the mirror.  
"New York traffic."  
"I'm not paying for New York traffic, I'm paying for LaGuardia airport. Now get moving." The taxi cab driver sighed and resumed his view of the cars in front of him. The honking was dying out and the brake lights of the cars in front glared an angry red. For barely twilight, the street was extremely dark. The taxi driver had seen many things in his 30 years of driving-ah it must be this global warming everyone is talking about-something about the planet's tilt going all frandangled.*  
"What the hell am I paying you for?" Damn, thought the driver, whenever he tried to monologue there was always some impatient tourist.  
"I don't know what to tell you buddy," the driver called back initiating the parking brake. "Like I said, New York traffic." The man leaned back in his seat with a huff and resigned himself to starring out of the side window. Someone ran past the window in the opposite direction of traffic. Maybe I should do the same, the man thought with great irritation, I'd probably get to the airport faster on foot. Another ran past the window, and another until there seemed to be a marathon of runners making their way against traffic.  
"Hey," the man called to the driver. "I know New York traffic is notorious, but..." The darkness was penetrated by a sinister orange glow. He rolled down the window and leaned out to see droves of people abandoning their cars in the wake of the roaring orange glow. The air was thick and smoky forcing the man to quickly roll the window up. The cabby turned to face his passenger.  
"Gosh darn smog...nothing to worry about, so long as we stay in the car."  
"Smog?" The man glanced out his window again. The 'smog' was so thick he could barely see the cars next to them. "Are you sure-" The man screamed at the apparition staring at him through the side window. A creature of black smoke struggled to enter the cab. The drive starred, dumbfounded as he tried to shift the vehicle in gear. Just as the car sprang into motion it hit into the lifeless cars before them, effectively trapping the two in the jungle of abandoned automobiles. The creature enveloped the cab, reaching its dark tendrils through the door. The driver and the passenger closed their eyes, nearly suffocating on the noxious fumes. The metal roof caved in above them. The creature drew back, as a stream of water hit it. As the smoke dissipated, the driver's doors were wrenched open by two large red gloves that reached in and pulled both the driver and passenger out.  
"Behind the taxi, now" the gloves ordered and reached for an all-too familiar shield. As the cabby and man crouched behind the bumper, the driver let out an enthusiastic exclamation.  
"Isn't New York a helluva town?" he asked the passenger who clutched his head in fear. "Ah, don't be that way, Captain America's here."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

"_Captain, you've got incoming._" The super soldier ordered the man and the cabby to the rear, just as more Narlom approached.  
"Stark, we need that trap up now!"  
"_Working on it_," Iron Man replied through the comlink.  
Starring down at the water gun, the captain knew he had used all of its precious contents. Spying a hydrant in the near distance, he aimed his shield and released. As the metallic disc spun through the air, it rebounded off the hydrant, slicing open its valve. The geyser of water erupted from the hydrant causing a localized downpour upon the advancing narlom. Those not dissipated by the water, retreated. As his faithful shield returned to his arm, the Captain heard a voice.  
"Captain America?" One of the men from the taxi rose. "This may be a bad time, but do you think you'd be willing to discuss corporate sponsorship at some point in the near future."  
"Forget the sponsorship," called the other. "Can I have your autograph?"  
"I think it would be best if you two took cover somewhere else."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000

_Sir, the carbon monoxide levels from the smoke are building in your oxygen supply. You must descend to a lower altitude.  
_"Can't. We have to widen the containment field," Stark muttered to his AI. "Brucie, tell me that all the cuffs are powered and ready to deploy the net."  
"_Almost. The smoke is pretty thick here-hard to see."_  
"Yeah, it's contaminating my air supply. I won't have much more-" Stark cut off mid-sentence as a weight landed on his shoulders.  
_Sir, it appears that you have a stow-away. It is attempting to access your ventilation systems._  
"Seriously," Iron Man flailed at the smoke creature. "Second hand smoke is just rude." More of the Narlom were engulfing the suit, as Tony fought to stay a flight.  
"Jarvis, reverse the air flow in the suit."  
_Done_._ Sir, there appears to be a water source nearby._ Tony groaned. He would pay any amount of money not to take a dip in that, but as another Narlom jumped on for the ride, his resolve wavered.  
"Divert all power to the thrusters," he commanded, shooting the suit off into the air. Soaring above the shell of smoke, he changed his course into a head dive. The suit dove head first into the Hudson river. The water filled the suit and Tony struggled to breathe.  
_Sir, you must breathe._ Taking control of the suit, Jarvis initiated the thrusters, propelling his creator out of the water. An iron hand reached out of the water and grasped the edge of the dock pulling itself out of the river.  
"Jarvis. Prepare a clean room for my return."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000  
Captain America bounded through the streets of stopped vehicles. The local police officers tried to block off the flow of traffic as civilians closest to the library abandoned their cars and fled the widening glow of orange and black smoke.  
"Captain America?" one of the officers approached him. "We're trying to evacuate as many people as possible, but it would help knowing what we're up against."  
"Sargent Merryweather," the Captain read the man's name plate. "You need to get this street and the surrounding buildings cleared. The threat should be contained soon, but call the fire department-we need all the hydrants in the area to be turned on-and make sure they bring as many hoses as possible."  
"Hoses?"  
"Bullets won't work on these guys-only water."  
"Uh, yes, sir...hoses...I'll get on that." The sergeant turned away, confusedly following his orders.  
"Hawkeye," he turned to the archer and continued in a lower voice. "I need a repeat of the water park incident, do you think you can handle that?" A smirk broke out on the agent's face.  
"Aye, aye cap."  
"Wait for my signal," he told the archer.  
"Jarvis," the captain spoke into his com. "What's the easiest way to drop-in? The roof?"  
"_No go on the roof cap_," Iron Man replied. "_The entire building is surrounded by a high propensity of energy."  
_"_Captain_," Anna interrupted. "_You can access the library through the sewer system. The energy level is at its peak on the second floor. You should be able to get up through a drainage hole in the basement."_  
"Got it. Tell me where to go." He shifted the man cover and jumped into the tunnels. Black Widow followed and using her charged widow bites as lights they were able to navigate through the dark and sludge.  
"We must be getting close. The heat is unbearable," the assassin muttered.  
"_You're coming to a junction, take the right fork."_ Captain America nodded. Suddenly the floor beneath their feet became unsteady and...wriggly? Kneeling down, the Captain took note of a mass exodus of scurrying, furry, and squeaking rats fleeing.  
"I'm not sure I like this."  
"_Steve! Get into that service outlet right now!"_ Acting on instinct the soldier grabbed the assassin and jumped into the side outlet, just as a barrel of flames roared down the tunnel, a ravenous snake decimating all in its path.  
"_Captain? Black Widow? Do you copy? Steve?!"_  
"We're fine. Singed-but alive. I don't think we'll be taking that junction anymore."  
"_Got it...there should be a door that the service crews use. If you take that it should get you to the right place without being burned alive._" Black Widow charged her widow bites and in one fluid swooping motion cut the metal hinges in half. The service door fell away, revealing the next path.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000

As Anna relayed the instructions to the Captain, Thor watched the screens with fascination.  
"Such a miraculous device," his fingers reached out to touch the holographic maps. "It tis a living map, brother. Come and see." Anna looked to the side to see Thor eagerly reaching for the screens.  
"Thor, no!" she smacked his hand away. "No touching." She punctuated each word with a wave of her finger.  
"_What?_" The Captain asked over the intercom.  
"Thor was enthralled by the screens again. He's like a moth being drawn into the light." She smacked his hand a way a second time.  
"Okay, Cap, you're almost there. Take the next left, then-Stop!" She yelled at Thor. Anna looked over to her two companions and the thunder god's obscure adopted sibling. "Could you guys do something?"  
"_Anna_," the Captain called.  
"Sorry, you should see the ladder to the manhole. I think I should sign off for now, and deal with the pesky god of Thunder. I'll let you know if the heat signatures change."  
"_Thanks_." Anna turned away from the screens, a glare fixed on the four male counterparts of the room. Icarus was trying to do something useful. He was working with Jarvis to hack into the security feeds of the library. Unfortunately, the smoke and heat had made most of the images indiscernible.  
Thor and Loki, on the other hand, were being pretty nonplussed about the whole ordeal-the god of mischief reclining on the sofa, and the god of thunder-having been smacked enough times for the day-munching on a pop tart that he pulled from his cape (Anna didn't really want to know how he could store anything in there). Vincent starred out of the window, looking by far the most dejected. Rising from her seat, she made her way to the solemn King.  
"I'm sure Cornelius and the others will be fine," she started cautiously.  
"I know."  
"I sense a 'but' coming." Vincent's melancholy demeanor evaporated into outright annoyance.  
"We should have gone with them!" He erupted. "The last time Evictus came into town, he took out all the Avengers and Shield in record time. We were the only things keeping the entire helicarrier from being fried."  
"Yes, as Icarus practically barbecued the entire helicarrier, you almost fell off the ship, and I plummeted thousands of feet to the ocean..." Vincent turned away from Anna. "What I'm saying, Vincent, is that it was still as dangerous for us as it was for the Avengers. We just had the advantage of surprise."  
"Which we have now," he interjected. Heaving an exasperated sigh, he turned back to Anna. "We can still help."  
"Please tell me you're not thinking of leaving the tower," Anna said.  
"You were right, they didn't expect us to drop-in."  
"Yeah, neither did we," Anna exclaimed. "We have no idea as to why Evictus is targeting Cornelius. At least before we knew what he wanted. I really think we should consider the possibility of it being a trap."  
"And the Avengers are walking right into it," Vincent finished.  
"Look, we have a plan and we need to stick with it. Even if we don't like our own part. Steve made that very clear."  
"Oh that's right, let's blindly follow your boyfriend. Let me remind you that despite his super soldier serum, he also got taken out by Evictus."  
"Hold it, I am not agreeing with Steve purely because he's...Steve. I am agreeing with him because a) he has years of battle experience and b) he's right to assume that this is a trap to draw us all out."  
"So we should hide here and save our skins instead of helping them?" Vincent blurted out. Anna's eyes narrowed into slits.  
"Don't you get it? Our very presence in this dimension is what put them in Evictus' line of fire. Do you think I want them to get killed because we rashly left the tower and suddenly appeared in battle? You need to think this through. How can they protect themselves, Cornelius or any of the other innocent people caught up in the fire fight, if they have to worry about us?"  
"They wouldn't have to worry about us, if they would trust us," Vincent snorted. "I guess I should expect that coming from you. After all, what can you do in a battle anyway. At least Sparky over there can incinerate an entire helicarrier. All you can be _is_ protected." Anna starred at him, eyes wide. Thor chose then to step in between the two.  
"My young friend, there is never a time to speak such harsh words toward your comrade, nonetheless during the crisis we face. In order to be a good leader..."  
"I'm getting tired of your fortune cookie lines!"  
"To speak ill of the noble, prescient foods brings me great stress, but not as great as that your desire to court chaos," Thor conceded. "I wish that you need not learn the lessons that so painfully came to me. You do not know what you may have lost because of your blind arrogance." He looked over to an intrigued Loki.  
"Thor, I'm ready for this fight, will you just trust me?" Vincent pleaded.  
"No, you are not ready," he walked away sadly. "None who thinks not for the well-being of their companions is ready for battle."  
"Yeah, right. I obviously don't care about anyone, I'm just the only person who wants to help them."  
"Hey Vincent?" Icarus called over to him from next to Anna's side. "If you want to help so much, either shut up or leave the room." Vincent glared daggers towards the wizard and began to stalk off. Just as he reached the elevator, he heard a snide chuckle behind him.  
"What do you think is so funny?" He growled in a low voice as he rounded on the god of mischief.  
"I frankly can't decide. That my oaf of a b-...Thor was wise and rational or that despite my being the most horrendous villain, you are the one ordered out of the room." Vincent scoffed in disgust at the trickster's smirk and entered the elevator just as Loki muttered.  
"It's not as though you could've helped anyway." The doors snapped shut and Vincent fumbled with the elevator. As the car rose, Vincent hit the stop button. Contemplating for only a mere moment longer, he jabbed the down arrow.  
"Fuck this."  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
_  
I never pegged you for a book lover_  
"You will find that I am an avid reader. There is just one thing I despise more than having to return to this second-rate dimension: characters who have outlasted their role in the plot." Cornelius took off his glasses and removed a handkerchief from his upper pocket.  
"I suppose that is your purpose now? To remove me from the plot?" Skillfully with his sleight of hand he enveloped the object in the handkerchief, and without arousing any suspicion returned the napkin to its pocket.  
"You knew that this would come to pass. It was only a matter of time. I am gracious though, your death shall be poetic. It will do what your life could not-develop the story further," Evictus explained with a sweep of his hand. Cornelius allowed the villain to mock him-he only hoped that this would end soon.  
"You are stalling. Why not end me now?"  
"Perhaps, but you see, I have come to realize that all good things come to those who wait."  
"The Three are not as foolish as you think. If this was merely about my death, why the show?"  
"Do you not like my show? I find it quite fantastic! The smoke, the glow, the thousands of my dearest pets filling the streets? Oh well, you aren't my desired audience."  
"They will not fall for your trap, Evictus. They are stronger than you could have ever anticipated," Cornelius goaded turning to face the villain directly. "You are no match for them-you do not even compare." Evictus grabbed the Cornelius' shoulders violently and spat at him with much ire.  
"_They _may be strong, but individually they are weak. Like a bundle of kindling for fire-together they are unbreakable, but separate they can be snapped. Now, I wonder who the string keeping them together could be," he let go of the old man's shoulders. "They will come, and they will see you break, just as they will."  
"I do agree with you, my death will move them forward, but it will not break them."  
"I suppose _you_ will never know."  
"I do not need to _know_. I have faith."  
"Sentiment. I suppose this is sentimental. How many years have we tried to end each other, only to find that in the end, you would concede to death so willingly. But you know, don't you? Your time expired long ago."  
"I welcome the rest," Cornelius bowed his head. "I know that I leave the worlds in capable hands. You are my end, but I assure you, _they_ will be yours." Evictus placed a hand upon Cornelius shoulder.  
"Oh so dramatic! Your big number hasn't even come to pass yet, but it will soon. And I will welcome the challenge-"  
_"I'm afraid the show has been cancelled." _

***I had to add the line for the cab driver, having heard it myself not too long ago. I figured it'd fit with his character quite nicely.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: According to plan**  
_It wasn't your fault._

Vincent dashed through the streets towards the metropolitan library. Making his way through the crowds of panicked citizens, he finally made it to the main junction. He could see the library, or what he supposed was the library encased in a monumental shell of smoke that glowed a sinister orange. The smoke was by no means stagant. It writhed and moved, like a dragon attempting to throttle the life out of the building. He saw the NYPD barricading the streets to prevent further access to the library, but he didn't see the Avengers, not even the red and gold Iron Man suit, anywhere. Taking a deep breath he made his way to the barricade.  
"No, not noses. Hoses. That's what he said. Lots and lots of hoses," the Sargent spoke into his phone.  
I guess I'm in the right place, Vincent mused. In the ensuing chaos it wasn't difficult for Vincent to sneak underneath the police-issued barriers as more people were retreating behind the lines (frankly, who would want to willing approach the orange pyroclastic cloud?) It was only until he made it to the street of abandoned cars, that he wondered what he was suppose to do now. He didn't see Iron Man, the Hulk, Black Widow, the Captain, Hawkeye...it was eerily quiet. Honestly, he expected some sort of dramatic entrance in which he swooped in and saved the Black Widow from the rampaging Narlom, but no, no Narlom, no heroes, no battle, nothing. Just thick and exhaustive smoke. For some reason, he really expected battles to be more...active. Pulling the collar of his shirt over his mouth and ducking his head, Vincent made his way to the library. Anna was giving the Captain directions in the sewer, maybe he would get lucky.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
_Miss? I am afraid to tell you that young Vincent has left the premises and appears to be bound for the metropolitan library_.  
Anna groaned and Icarus shook his head.  
"When I said leave, I didn't mean the tower!"  
"He walks too willingly into danger. I shall retrieve him before he arrives at the library. Brother, it is your duty to ensure the safety of the tower." Loki rolled his eyes, but was interrupted before he could retort.  
"I'm coming with you," Icarus stood up and challenged the god. "I know a great body-binding spell, just in case Vincent isn't willing to come quietly."  
"Milady?" Anna looked to Thor. "Are you secure in our leaving?" Anna wanted to say something along the lines of, _you're leaving me with your deranged, magically-inclined, 'ex'-supervillain brother, _but to save time and a lengthy argument about Loki's good behavior, she merely nodded.  
"Just get Vincent back before he gets nabbed by the narlom. I can't believe he would be foolish enough to go out on his own." Anna watched as Thor grasped the young wizard and with the force of mjolnir took off out of the window.  
"Jarvis," Anna asked. "Does anyone else know that Vincent has gone AWOL?"  
_No miss. Would you like me to alert them?  
_"No, not yet. No need to distract them, unless we have no choice." A snide chuckle crescendoed behind Anna. Anna glared at the god of mischief. He stopped, but gestured with his hand to continued.  
"By all means, hide the fact that your companion has recklessly abandoned your 'plan' from the captain. I am sure he will not be distracted in the slightest to find the corpse or to be dropped in on unexpectedly." With a sigh Anna placed her head in both hands...when the god of lies and trickery was making sense, it couldn't be a good sign.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
_"I welcome the rest," Cornelius bowed his head. "I know that I leave the worlds in capable hands. You are my end, but I assure you, they will be yours." Evictus placed a hand upon Cornelius shoulder.  
"Oh so dramatic! Your big number hasn't even come to pass yet, but it will soon. And I will welcome the challenge."  
_"I'm afraid the show has been cancelled," two leather boots made impact with the floor.  
"The Captain?" Evictus swirled about. "Where ever could your team be?"  
"Currently, surrounding the building. Give up Evictus, there is no escape. Your smoke-creatures are contained." Evictus shrugged the Captain's words off.  
"What does it matter to me if you dissipate a cloud of smoke? Besides we still have plenty of time to finish here."  
"He's stalling, Steven..."Cornelius called out.  
"So that's your play? Hoping to draw them out? It's not going to happen," the Captain wielded his shield menacingly. "The Three are not joining us anytime soon." He launched the shield into air, causing the villain to step to the side untouched by the assault. That could not be said for the book cases that toppled over the villain, burying him in books. A hand from behind pulled Cornelius out of the way at the last moment before the avalanche of books. As the shield returned, the Captain motioned for the Assassin to leave immediately with Cornelius. The pile of books rumbled and spilled forth as an unscathed Evictus rose.  
"I truly am beginning to loathe that gaudy thing..."Evictus' voice trailed off; his sneer turned upwards into a demented grin, his eyes shifting upwards. "It appears your time is up." Before the good Captain could raise his shield, the villain released a jolt of energy that hit everyone in its path. Black Widow and Cornelius fell to the ground, but the Captain remained standing.  
"Oh do stay," Evictus called to the assassin and old man. He turned back to the Captain. "I hate it when a good scene is interrupted, don't you?" He released another wave of electricity to the ground, but the Captain remained un-phased. Frantically, Evictus let loose another shock; when he saw no affect he rolled back up and starred at Captain America with a bemused look.  
"Finally, a superhero wearing rubber." Steve attempted to shake that potential innuendo away from him. The villain released his palms causes a web of lightening to unfurl into long, cackling strands, and then looked at the Captain. "Why not try this one on for size?" The lightening whip crashed upon the Captain's shield. He attempted to draw Evictus' blows away from the other two, but found that they had company. The narlom began crowding into the building surrounding Black Widow and Cornelius. He chanced a glance to the side, seeing that the assassin was gravely outnumbered, when a whip of lightening entwined itself around his wrist. He felt the searing white pain and the jolt of energy that ran through his body. Grinding his teeth, he realized something truly problematic. Now Steve wasn't by any means an electrician and there was no doubt that when it came to things run off electricity he was the proverbial caveman of the group. However, he did know some of the basic science behind currents. A current was truly deadly when it used the body as a conductor. His trusty shield was no different. It was grazing the ground. He realized that the shield that had done so much for him was causing the electrical current to flow through his body and make contact with the ground. He felt himself unlock his jaws and try to unclench his leathered glove which was slowly burning away. He let go of the shield and felt the pain let up. He fell to the ground, smelling the thick smoke, seeing only the darkness, hearing Evictus' laugh, and tasting blood. The amount of narlom present was frightening, but it wasn't enough. He had to bate Evictus as much as possible until he got the call from Tony. He just hoped that his comlink would last long enough. He was snapped out of his daze by the tones of a grating voice from above.  
"Oh please don't be tired yet. We've only begun." Steve looked up and then spoke indiscreetly to himself.  
"Tony, anytime would be great."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000  
Iron Man had pulled himself from the river, muttering obscenities. He barely heard Steve's message as his comlink was slightly wet.  
"Patience is a virtue, cap," the billionaire snidely replied. "Jarv', how is Bruce doing with the cuffs."  
_He seems to be slightly overwhelmed by the amount of smoke surrounding him...Furthermore there appears to be a pack of the creatures breaking off and making their ways through the holes of the electromagnetic barrier. _The AI displayed a visual trail of smoke diverting from the library.  
"Any idea where our corporeally-challenged friends are off to?"  
_According to their current velocity, it appears that they are making for Stark Tower._  
"Hmm well that shouldn't be an issue," Stark mused. "So long as the trap is working on the tower."  
_Sir I am inclined to tell you that the trap surrounding the tower has decreased significantly from your departure._ Iron Man stopped. _It appears that Mr. Odinson has caused a geomagnetic storm that weakened the trap.  
_"Jarvis, open my private workshop, they need to get inside immediately," Tony ordered. "Thor, come in. You need to get everyone into the lower level labs now." Only static replied. Tony tried again.  
"Anna, Vincent, Icarus...Loki?"  
_"Tony?"_ Anna replied. "_What's going on."_  
"You've got a massive cloud of smoke headed your way," Tony began, zooming in on the aerial image "and by the looks of it, we're not talking about your average puff of carbon monoxide."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000  
"Tony?" Anna replied. "What's going on."  
_"You've got a massive cloud of smoke headed your way," _Tony began, zooming in on the aerial image _"and by the looks of it, we're not talking about your average puff of carbon monoxide."  
_Anna motioned to the holographic screen, zooming on the image Tony had sent to her.  
"But the trap..."Anna began  
_"Anna, there isn't much time. Get everyone to my private labs. The trap isn't working as it was meant to, but it should protect the lab."_ As Tony spoke, Anna jumped off the stool and ran to Loki. As she grabbed the god's arm, he pulled away in disgust.  
"Unhand me you prattling twerp!" Anna paused surprised as the anachronistic language, but then forcefully grabbed his arm once more.  
"Loki, we have to get to the elevator now." She pulled with a strength that had been unknown to her before, dragging the lithe god onto his feet. He unclenched her hand and glared at her audacity to violate his person.  
"Fine, stay, let the narlom get you."  
"You insignificant mortal. I am a god. I will not stand for this kind of treatment nor will I quiver in the presence of your demons!" Loki spat. His expression froze and then turned to a dangerous smile. "They are your demons after all. What does it matter to me if they come for you." Anna's eyes widened. She took a deep breath, and edged toward the elevator.  
"You fear me?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised. "But whatever could I do? Not while under the constraints of your 'unbreakable vow'?" Loki predatorily advanced upon her. Anna could see the window behind Loki's form, become darker. As her back hit the elevator she saw her saving grace in her peripheral vision. Loki continued to advance.  
"Unless, your 'unbreakable vow' is a ruse. Do you not know the dangers of attempting to trick the 'Trickster, to beguile the god of lies? You, mortal, can not comprehend-"He was mere centimeters from her, when Anna grabbed a device to her right and discharged it. A wire shot out and attached to the trickster, electrocuting him. He fell to the ground. Anna blew the Taser as if it were a smoking gun. She would have to thank Phil later. Telling Jarvis to open the doors, she bent down and heaved the unconscious ex-villain onto her shoulder, dragging him into the elevator. Before the doors shut, she could see wisps of smoke pouring through the cracks in the window. The elevator descended taking them to a floor in between 9 and 10. Anna smirked at Tony's humor-platform 9 and 3/4. The doors open to the private laboratory, as she dragged Loki beyond the doors.  
_Miss, you must hurry. The narlom are occupying the elevator shaft, they are coming. _Geez, Anna thought, how could someone so skinny be so darn heavy! She crumpled beneath Loki's form. The heat was intensifying as was the smoke.  
"Jarvis, activate the sprinkler system."  
_I can not miss. Our water supply has been turned off and redirected to the center of 8th avenue. _She groaned. Of course, they were diverting the water to take care of the brunt of the narlom at the library.  
_Miss_. Jarvis called, but his voice was clipped and sounded as though it malfunctioned. _The heat has begun to melt many of the resistors in my circuits. I will be forced to shut down- -lab-before-_ Anna paled. She was mere feet away from the entrance, and knowing that safety trumped dignity any day, dragged the god by his collar through the door. Anna lunged into the lab, using the whole weight of her body to fling Loki in. The god's form fell on her as a dead weight, nearly pinning her to the ground.  
"Jarvis, shut the doors." No response. "Jarvis! Shut the doors!" Smoke was issuing from the elevator and she could hear the sounds of snarls and scratching against the metal of the elevator doors.  
"Jarvis! How do I lock down the lab manually?"  
_Over-classific-unit-shutdown-forced-entry-protocol ._ Forced entry? The lab would lock down when someone forced entry! Shoving the god off her, Anna scrambled to her feet, hearing the creatures in the shaft jarring the doors open; tendrils of smoke that resembled claws were prying the doors apart. Anna looked around for anything that might cause distress to the keypad to the frame of the door, knowing all to well that she did not possess nearly enough strength to initiate the lockdown. Running to the pin pad, she began hitting every button possible, hoping that the system would automatically lock due to the incorrect access codes. It wasn't working. She jumped and did a spin kick, falling to the ground and probably causing more damage to herself then the door. The elevator doors wrenched open and Anna saw for the first time the face-on form of a narlom. Its glowing orange eyes and its molten red teeth. Its translucent claws reaching forth as it charged. For a split moment, all Anna saw was smoke, but then a rush of cold blew by her shoulder and she saw ice encase the core of the narlom, causing it to dissipate. Looking to her side she saw something that looked like a cross from the Claw and Johnny 5 from Short Circuit roll up beside her with fire extinguisher in tow.  
Anna scrambled her feet and directed the spray to the keypad. She then took the fire extinguisher and with one vicious smack, the keypad's lights illuminated red. The door's closed and metal panels surrounding the entire lab. Anna handed the fire extinguisher back to the robot, who appeared rather dejected at the loss of its toy. Anna smiled and hugged the robot.  
"Good boy!" she praised it as the robot excitedly chirped and nodded.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000  
A narlom's life is not easy. Besides the constant worry of being dissipated by water, there's this whole expendable thing. If the narlom thought they had gotten the short end of the rope before, than perhaps they should have waited until their chance encounter with a certain scientist who has some unmanageable rage issues. In a few short minutes, the tiny doctor became a raging monster that no narlom had ever seen. There was a moment's pause and consideration between the smoke creatures on whether or not they should engage the monster, but they're worries were dropped when they realized the monster's inability to hit them. The green giant howled in anger as each swipe missed its mark. It stopped in stunned silence to see the creatures...chuckling? Yes, the narlom definitely knew then, do not mock the green giant who also happens to be rational enough to find your misguided weakness. One chance hit to the water tower and, well, let's get back to our favorite scientists.

Iron Man landed on the roof next to the Hulk. It appeared that Banner had gotten the cuffs all set for activation before 'hulking' out. Giving the giant a pat on the back (or arm, Tony wasn't that tall), Iron Man flipped the switch on the machine. A bluish grid appeared before them. The narlom that had been circling the perimeter was dragged back to the center of the grid, the force keeping them from moving beyond the metropolitan library.  
"That's a wrap big guy," Tony told the Hulk. Turning on his comlink, Iron Man spoke the words the Captain had desperately wanted to hear.  
"Hey Cap, they're all yours."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000-(::)-0000000 0000000000000000000000000000000  
Captain America was enduring another wave of lightening, when he heard Iron Man's transmission.  
"_Hey Cap, they're all yours_." He looked over to Black Widow who, despite the smoke creatures, had reached the second floor balcony with Cornelius. She nodded to him to show that she heard the transmission as well. Now, all he needed was to gain some higher ground. He glanced up, and a smile graced his face.  
"Once again, Captain, you find yourself lacking. Your pitiful endeavors have gotten you no further than where you started. You will never defeat me" Evictus droned.  
"Who said anything about defeating you? I was just stalling. I only have two words for you," Evictus stopped, wearing a perplexed look. "Wipe out." Steve leapt off the ground, just as Evictus flayed a whip of lightening toward him. He grabbed onto the cedar support beams, just as a deafening roar sounded through the hall. The vaulted windows burst open, letting in a flood of water from all sides; the sprinkler systems activated, and Steve could see helicopters dropping gallons of water through the skylight. In short, Hawkeye came through and delivered a personal and localized monsoon. He couldn't be too sure, but the captain swore he could hear theme music coming from above as each chopper flew over the roof dumping the tons of water on the building. The monstrous amount of water dissipated the narlom, while Evictus, who still had his lightening unleashed, electrocuted himself.

The water slowly died out as the last narlom dissipated. The Captain sounded the all-clear while Hawkeye hummed the charge of the Valkyries. Carefully ensuring that the water had predominately been drained, Captain America approached the motionless Evictus.  
"Evictus, you are now in the custody of Shield until further notice," the Captain spoke, as Black Widow helped an unsteady Cornelius hobble over. The battle had ended.  
"We need a Shield escort immediately. Avengers, come-in. Let me know you guys are still alive."  
_"Hey Cap, did you enjoy the theme music?" _Hawkeye asked over the comlink.  
"Immensely. Nice job Hawkeye. Tony, Bruce? Are you out there."  
_"Yep, we're out here. We are actually heading to the tower with some of the left over choppers to take out the narlom there."_  
"Tower?" Steve asked. His eyes widened. "Thor, come-in. Thor?"  
"_Captain, thank Valhalla. This Midgardian tool is cumbersome. Master Icarus and I still in the underground pursuing young Vincent as we speak."  
_"Sewers? Why are you in the sewers?  
_"Master Vincent, in his eagerness to aid his comrades in battle, left the tower."  
_"He what?" Steve groaned. "Wait. If you are in the sewers with Icarus looking for Vincent, then Anna is where?"  
"_The lady Anna is safe. She is being guarded by my brother, in the tower."  
_"The tower that is besieged by Narlom at the moment?" He turned away, grabbing his shield from the debris. "Anna? Anna come in?" There was no response.  
"_Cap, you're not going to reach her. The communication with the tower is limited right now, but Jarvis assures me that she and Loki made it safely to the private lab. Their vital signs are still strong."_ Steve sighed with some relief; he couldn't leave until Evictus was in custody, but the idea of Anna being contained without any communication to the outside world in a secret laboratory with a former arch villain of theirs wasn't altogether comforting.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000  
Vincent clambered through the drainage pipe. After having been nearly drowned in a flash flood, his lungs begged for oxygen. He could hear familiar voices nearby. Pulling his rather soaked self to his feet, he made his way to the sounds. He approached a scene of devastation and destruction, and in the center was none other than the Captain, Black Widow, Cornelius, and...Vincent squinted his water-logged eyes, Evictus? Vincent was slightly surprised and relieved, but something wasn't right. He came closer to the Captain and was able to make out the words of the famed superhero.  
"He what? Wait. If you are in the sewers with Icarus looking for Vincent, then Anna is where...The tower that is besieged by Narlom at the moment... Anna? Anna come in?" Vincent felt his stomach drop; was she all right? He wouldn't have left if he had known that the tower would be attacked by Narlom. Because of him, he had drawn away pratically every single person that could protect her-oh god, Vincent thought, she's alone with Loki, we left her with Loki. The same Loki that would probably throw her head first to the Narlom. He saw Cornelius grab the Black Widow's arm, concern overwhelming him. He saw that Natasha had noticed him; her expression was ambiguous in an extremely malovelent way. Vincent approached sheepishly.  
"Hi Cap." Steve turned about and starred at the young man. It was then that Vincent realized he had never seen nor ever wanted to see those two expressions on the Captain's face: anger and disappointment. Steve did not address him, but spoke into his comlink.  
"Thor, we found him. Report back to the tower-Tony will need your help getting to Anna and your brother." The Captain starred at Vincent, not saying a word.  
"Cap, I'm sorry. I thought I could help-"  
"You didn't stick to the plan," Steve replied curtly.  
"Well I thought-"  
"You thought you knew better-" Steve shook his head. "Son, you disobeyed a direct order that could have gotten yourself or others killed because you didn't trust us."  
"I-"Vincent tried to speak, but couldn't.  
"Can I expect you to obey my next command?" Vincent nodded furiously. "Go back to the-" The Captain's eyes widened and he dropped to his knees. Behind the superhero, Vincent could see the Black Widow and Cornelius also on the ground writhing in pain, Evictus standing over them. The villain had a deranged look, the lightening surround his body making sizzling noises as the electricity made contact with the water.  
"So," he rasped. "You don't follow orders. If you had, you wouldn't have come so willingly into my trap." Vincent took a step back-all the weeks of training seemed to have disappeared in that instant.  
"Now," the villain stooped down toward the captain. "He will die for your arrogance." Vincent felt livid and rushed toward Evictus. But the villain was more focused and prepared to handle the rash young man. He dropped the captain and shoved his left hand into Vincent's sternum, while his right grabbed Vincent's neck. Lifting the boy off his feet, the villain reached his left hand back, creating a ball of lightening that cackled in the air.  
"I only need one of you to die." Vincent shut his eyes before the impact, but the punch never came. He felt himself drop to the ground. Opening his eyes, he noticed that Cornelius was on his feet and was starring down the villain.  
"No more old man." Evictus let loose a bolt of lightening, but Cornelius directed the lightening back toward Evictus.  
"Vincent, leave!" Cornelius ordered. The King scrambled to his feet, attempting to get away, but he felt something grab his leg-Evictus hungrily clawed at the King's flesh, pinning him to the ground. Cornelius jumped upon Evictus, locking his neck in a hold. Evictus, using his arms, pushed Cornelius arm's apart and threw him to the ground. Vincent tried to reach over to the old man, but couldn't. Evictus towered over the young man. It was all slow motion. The lightening was delivered, but it did not strike him. Something blocked the strike. A body fell to his side, and Vincent dared not look. The King starred at the villain who leaned down and whispered to him.  
"Why go for the kill, when you can go for the pain?" The villain rose unbalanced, and staggered away, disappearing into a vortex of light. Vincent squeezed his eyes shut, hearing nothing-not the frantic calls on the comlink to the Captain, or the sirens wailing in the distant. His ears fixated on the sound of a shallow and unsteady breath. Opening his eyes, he rolled to the side. He heard the impact of his body shifting on the ground. The world stopped and blurred, as an aged hand touched his shoulder. He looked down to see Cornelius watch him-there was no malice, no blame, only a fading light. Vincent's world seemed to turn black just as Cornelius' life left. He heard a few whispered words, but they didn't matter. As he pulled himself to his knees, he held the old man in his arms, sobs shaking his frame.  
Cornelius's hand froze just above the King's heart and then fell to the side. Someone tried to pull him away, but Vincent held on. Someone tried to speak with him, but the world was distorted, muted and surreal. He could only hear the echoes of the whispered words from the dying breath.

_It wasn't your fault._


	14. Chapter 135

**Chapter 13.5**: Preview- Of Fire and Ice

AN: Okay, so I know I shouldn't do this, but I wanted to set a separate chapter aside to announce trigger warnings. The next chapters will be rated as M, as potential trigger warnings of abuse, depression, suicide, murder and rape will be mentioned throughout. The story will continue on with more of a focus on Steve's and Anna's point of views. It is time those two met their darkest demons, unfortunately they will do so alone. I am sorry if this is too dark for you, as the story will still have some of its light-heartedness later on (does Loki moonlight as a fairy godmother?), but this section is essential to the plot. If you would like to continue with the story, but do not want to read these parts, then please message me. Depending on the number of messages I get, I will write a separate synopsis chapter that will focus on the two character's reflections of the incidents. That way, you can get an idea of the major plot changes for the rest of the story without too much of the darker themes. I'll post this chapter just before the story returns to its K-K+ rating. Now for the preview of what's to come:

Two individuals must take their journeys into the lands of fire and of ice. They will soon realize that it will take more than any of their powers to save them from theri greatest demons. In order to survive they must find something within to change their fate or to succumb to their worst fears. Inspired by the poem of Robert Frost.

_Some say the world will end in __**fire**__,  
Some say in __**ice**__,  
From what I've tasted of __**desire**__  
I hold with those who favor __**fire**__  
But if it had to perish twice,  
I think I know enough of __**hate**__  
To say that for destruction __**ice**__  
is also great  
and would suffice. _


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**: Picking up the Pieces

_The Three would one day avenge their mentor and the friend who had first brought them together, but that day wasn't today._

Imagine a room-glaring white. It is unblemished, but frightening in its emptiness. There is no noise; his experience is muffled and yet pristine. A large screen lays before him, a single reel of footage on loop. The images flash before his eyes and the sounds are drowned out. He can't escape. Vincent felt trapped in that room, watching the scene repeat over and over. It was his fault. He was reckless and Cornelius had paid the price. Someone is knocking at the door, but Vincent does not answer. Perhaps it's the Captain or Thor, trying to give him a motivational pep talk, or maybe it Icarus or Anna telling him that the body had been buried. Vincent hung his head low in his hands. He was a fool to think of battles as anything other than what they were. Deadly.  
It is cold but perfect. How could death be so perfect? The knocking continued, and from the voice he could tell it was Thor, but even the immortal Asgardian could not break into the cell that had become Vincent's mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000  
Steve knocked on the door, steadying the cup of tea in his hand. After knocking again a quiet voice responded.  
"Come in."  
The Captain entered finding the Oracle, knees in arms, curled on the couch as she starred in the distance. He approached her cautiously gauging her well-being.  
"You didn't come to breakfast, so I thought you might want some tea," he handed her the warm cup, which she numbly accepted. Steve also withdrew a small plastic container. "And Bruce sends these...he said you know where the 'mother load' is, if you want more." Anna looked up with a disheartened smile. Steve set the container next to her on the sofa and leaned forward, not entirely sure of what to say. He had lost so many friends in the war, and in the battles since. If there was one thing he knew it was that no words could truly resolve Anna's conflict. But, sometimes words are not needed; sometimes it is having someone with you when words fail and the frightening silence descends. As you relive your terrors, you do not need to do so alone. And so he sat there next to her, watching her long-lasting vacant expression begin to tremble as reality set in. Taking the blanket strewn over the couch, he enveloped the quivering young woman. He didn't attempt to control or to smother the emotions, but to provide her a support-a bastion.  
"I can't feel," she whispered. A single tear rolled down her cheek and into her tea, causing a ripple in her reflection. Her cup continued to shake and she looked up helplessly. "I can't stop." He placed a hand over the warm cup and removed it from her hands, setting it aside.  
"We're burying him Steve," she whispered, voice cracking as she laid her face against his chest.  
"I know," he whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around her.  
"I don't know what to do," she whispered anxiously. He waited, letting her face her emotions on her own terms before finally speaking again.  
"I guess, we'll have to start living again, but for now we'll do what we can and we'll do it together." She tilted her face upward. Her naturally vibrant eyes were diluted by tears threatening to fall. He gave her a small smile and pulled a stray strand of hair away from her face. She laid her head against his chest, as the tears fell. No sobbing, no heaving of sighs, just muted tears as she listened to her friend's heart beat. Finally, someone's heart had not stopped.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000  
_Icarus tiptoed to the slightly ajar door of grandfather's room. The muted light shone its rays through the cracking lighting up the face of the four year-old. His curfew was hours ago, and his parents did not want him to disturb the elderly wizard. Grandfather was preparing to go somewhere, or so Icarus gathered. It must have been a permanent thing, the boy thought, because father was preparing to take over grandfather's place on the council. He didn't want grandfather to leave; although he had few memories of the old man, Icarus liked the feeling of comfort his grandfather gave. It smelled like sandalwood and felt like the warm spring sun.  
"Is?" Brother had seen him peeking into the room. Another voice joined his brother's.  
"Icarus Isiah? Will you come in and wish your grandfather a good night." After wishing grandfather good night, Sebastian walked the boy to his room.  
"Basti?" the boy asked, still having trouble saying his brother's full name.  
"Yes Is?"  
"Where is grandfather going?"  
"Away."  
"Is it very far?"  
"Yes."  
"Does he want to go?"  
"He accepts it."  
"Will he write us letters?" Sebastian remained silent, but Icarus wouldn't relent.  
"Can we visit?" The teenage wizard knelt down and placed a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.  
"Is, grandfather is dying."  
"Dying?"  
"It's the end of our life in this world."  
"But, what's after that?" Sebastian shrugged. "I don't like dying." Sebastian sighed, stood up, and plucked something from outside Icarus' bedroom window. It was one of mother's sunflowers.  
"Flowers, Is. Flowers are like life. They bloom and then they die, but you know they always come back in the Spring. That's like life. It's a circle that really doesn't have an end, but continues." Icarus nodded, but then looked up anxiously.  
"What?" asked Sebastian.  
"Can I write him letters when he's gone?" the boy whispered. Sebastian smiled and nodded, helping the young boy in his bed. As Icarus yawned, he got out one last question.  
"Is it time?"  
"Yes, Icarus, _it is time."

"It is time to go on." Icarus' eyes snapped open. He thought he had locked the training room to prevent anyone from straying in during his 'episode.' Although Loki had helped him to control his center, he still had issues when it came to moments of intense emotion. Now was no different. Icarus became aware of the fire that had encased him, its flames were fading away. He looked for the owner of the voice and saw his mentor watching him intently.  
"You must continue on with your life," Loki instructed.  
"Why?"  
"Because you can't sit in the middle of the room stewing in a vortex of fire."  
"I obviously I can because I am."  
"I'd like to be left alone, all right?"  
"No," Loki strode to his side. "To mourn is acceptable. To stew in a rage that could engulf the tower in flames-now that is where I will intervene." Icarus raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm not angry."  
"I can understand your anger and wonder why you aren't putting it to good use now. Go and avenge him. Surely, that is what you want."  
"I don't know."  
"You don't know? Who else are you angry with? Is it your friend, that impertinent pup whose mistake cost your mentor his life?" Icarus looked shock for a moment.  
"He shouldn't have gone. He should've listened to the captain. He's arrogant, impulsive, and because he couldn't follow the simple directions, we lost Cornelius." The flames began to blaze more brightly.  
"Or, perhaps, you're angry with the Captain. After all, isn't he suppose to be the leader of the mightiest heroes on Midgard." Icarus fumed, standing up, as Loki continued. "For that matter, all the Avengers are to blame, they should be able to stop a second-rate sorcerer."  
"Even that girl could have prevented this. All she needed to do was to alert the Captain, it could have prepared them...well it is quite clear what you must do...punish them." Icarus stopped and spun about to face the Trickster.  
"What?"  
"It is their fault, surely they deserve to be punished for their ignorance." Icarus paused and then with sudden look of realization resumed his tirade.  
"Do you think that's going to work? Trying to make me to take out my anger and go on a vengeful, killing spree?"  
"Yes, now it is my fault. You seem to be angry at everyone, or, in reality, you are taking your anger out on everyone. In truth, you are not angry at the Avengers, that damn girl, not even the boy whose actions resulted in the death of your mentor. So who are you angry with?"  
"What? I'm angry-"  
"Who are you angry with?"  
"I don't know."  
"Who are you angry with?"  
"Give it up!"  
"Who are you angry with?"  
"MYSELF!" Icarus roared as the flames ignited flaring a bluish-white. He fell to his knees, voice weakly addressing no one in particular. "I knew-I knew that Vincent was going to leave. I could have stopped him, I could have stopped it, but I didn't, because he was right. We should have gone with the Avengers, but we weren't ready-I wasn't ready...I could have stopped Evictus. My magic can rival his, but I wouldn't even learn to use that power..." Loki had long since sat down next to the young wizard.  
"I understand now why your magic manifests in fire," Loki explained. "Anger releases energy just as fire releases heat. Your power releases itself in the form of fire because it has no other outlet. So long as you are angry, you will never know control and you will never be able to grieve."  
"Bruce is always angry," Icarus muttered.  
"Yes, and he has a nasty tendency in which he turns into a monstrous, green, primate. Such a lovely role model!" Loki shook his head. "The Hulk has something that you will never have." Icarus stared at the god.  
"He can let go of the anger, even if it is in the act of harming yours truly. But you will never let it go. So it will engulf you and you will ne'er know solace, and you will never master that power that you claim could have saved your friend." The remains of the flames began to die out.  
"Trust the tale of one who knows," Loki added in a soft voice. "Anger seems omnipotent and in turn you feel invincible. When it consumes you, you have no where to hide, because you've already burned everything and everyone around you."

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000  
It was the morning after and no one was truly ready to admit what they had lost. Vincent refused to speak with anyone- although Thor had tried numerous times, sitting by the door-knocking incessantly. Icarus secluded himself in the practice arena, Loki followed but only after explaining that the young wizard needed to let his emotions run without fear of harming anyone. No one had seen Anna since they returned to the tower and had given her the news. The rest of the Avengers took to idly occupying themselves, but the tasks were pointless. Coulson's death, though false, had given them purpose to unite, but there was no time to grieve for the death. Evictus' retreat gave them no where to immediately turn, no one to blame or to bring to justice. The Three would one day avenge their mentor and the friend who had first brought them together, but that day wasn't today. Today, they would bury their friend, and no battle, no task-nothing could shield them from that reality.


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Where do we go from here?**

_If there was one thing her deceased mentor had supported throughout all his teachings it was to trust intuition._

"Captain, I know this isn't what you want to hear right now." Steve reflected on his conversation with Natasha after receiving her urgent message. Shield had sent out an agent to dispatch the Winter Soldier, after deciding that the task would be too much for the captain. From the current communications with Shield, it appeared that the agent was still far behind the Winter Soldier, but it was only a matter of time. He was torn. The battle that had claimed Cornelius' life was only two days ago-his memorial only the day before. Could he really leave when he saw the Three falling apart? Could he truly leave his student to face the dire consequences of his rash mistake? Could he leave _her_, without any support? This wasn't a decision he wanted to make.

He was so engrossed in his own thoughts that he didn't hear the person approach him from behind. It only took one look at the file that lay beside him, for Anna to comprehend the decision the captain was tackling. She knew what the Winter Soldier meant for him, and so taking a deep breath, she picked up the folder and sat down beside him. Steve starred alarmingly at Anna as she looked over the file, but didn't say a word.  
"The Winter Soldier, highly skilled assassin with cybertronic left arm. Reported sightings throughout the 1940s to present..."Anna read aloud. "Mission objective: termination." She withdraw a weathered photograph of the supposed identity of the Winter Soldier. It showed Sargent James 'Bucky' Barnes standing amidst the Howling Commandos and Captain America.  
"That was taken right before our stint in Northern Italy. Bucky dragged me to this pizza stand; never had the stuff before, so we tried the Royal Margaret, and while we were there, we met some gondoliers, you know the guys who wear those striped shirts and paddle down the canals. Well we bought some drinks and at the end of the night, Bucky won one of the guy's shirt and hat in a game of poker. So we then went to the canal and told one of the guys that we'd give him a break if he'd let us take the gondola. We paddled down the canal singing love songs the rest of the night, loudly and definitely out of tune. No one bought a ride from us, and when Bucky pulled up along the side of a few dames he fell in the canal before he could make his move . Nearly wrecked the thing too, but it was a gas."  
"It sounds like you two had quite a few adventures together."  
"Some more notorious and less known than others," Steve winked.  
"Is it possible that Captain America has a sordid past?"  
"Well, Bucky had a way with convincing me that public hilarity was part of the common good." Steve laughed and shook his head.  
"Then why are you still here?" Steve looked at her in surprise. "If it is at all possible that the Winter Soldier is Bucky, then he needs you."  
"I don't know Anna. Even if it is Bucky, and I'm not sure it is, then he's definitely not the Bucky I used to know."  
"Still," Anna continued. "You have to go. Otherwise you're always going to wonder-always going to worry that you missed your second chance."  
"I can't leave you and the others. We're a team."  
"We're also friends, and we'll all understand that you need to do this." Anna sighed.  
"This is what you wanted to tell me?" She asked. "Before..."  
"Yes."  
"Then I don't think you should change now. Bucky needs you and from the looks of the info in the file, he needs you to act soon."  
"And what about you?" He asked her, starring into her eyes. "Don't you-I mean, maybe you don't need me, but if Evictus is still out there...will you be all right?" Anna blinked and set down the file. With a smile she wrapped her arms around him and spoke in a low voice.  
"I thought I told you before that you'll always be needed. You have been there for me since the beginning, but it's about time you start thinking about what you need and not what I need. And please stop overly worrying about me. The Oracle has been around for centuries on end, and they didn't have the Avengers watching over them. I may not have an iron suit, a mythical hammer, a transformative rage problem, or a flashy shield, but I'm a fast runner." She smiled, knowing that he had just relented by the enormous sigh he let out.  
"That doesn't make me feel better. I've seen you run," he shifted so that was facing her head-on, placing both one hand on her shoulder while the other, ran through the curls of her hair. "If I get back and something's happened, you owe me an extra large royal Margaret pizza."  
"_When _you get back _with_ Bucky, I'll make sure there's two," she said laying her forehead in the curvature between his shoulder and neck. "I think it's Margarita."  
"Hmm?"  
"The pizza. I think it's called the Royal Margarita."  
"I know," Steve murmured. "Bucky renamed it, just so I'd blush." Anna's face broke into a smile, quietly chuckling. She was sure that she would get along with Bucky just fine.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000  
"Anyone care to explain how a national icon can just disappear?" Fury was furious, no pun intended, he starred down each of the individuals who were forcibly invited to the meeting.  
"Anyone else feeling the punch line of a 'In Russia' joke?" Tony glanced around, earning Fury's undivided attention.  
"I think you should reconsider your choice of words, Stark, because all I heard was 'punch in Russia.' Speaking of Russia, Hawkeye would you like to elaborate on your partner's sudden disappearing act?"  
"You got me," Hawkeye dramatically raised his hands. "Cap and Tasha have been planning on running away to the Russian circus for the last year. I think they might be the newest bear fighters. Apparently super-heroing is too dang stressful."  
"Not nearly as stressful as working with them," Coulson added. Fury rounded on his best agent.  
"I'd hate to think you had anything to do with this."  
"Me, Director?"  
"Yes. I've heard that the Captain has been making weekly visits."  
"To sign my trading cards. My entire collection is now autographed," Coulson beamed.  
"And you are absolutely sure that chit-chat stuck solely to your vintage trading cards?"  
"He didn't tell or indicate to me that he was going to go renegade, if that is what you're implying director." Director Fury massaged the temples of his head and this time addressed the lady adjacent to him.  
"And I'm guessing you have no idea where he went? No late night farewells" Director Fury.  
"If I did, why would I tell you?" Anna asked.  
"You may think you are protecting him, but he could be in more danger than you know. Are you willing to risk his safety?"  
"I trust him, director. He's a grown man and frankly older than the two of us combined. When he's ready to return, he will. You need to have a little faith." The director chuckled bitterly.  
"I'm sure I'm not the only one to have been told to have faith in Captain Rogers," he mused. "But with the Captain AWOL we have to face some significant realities," the director turned to face Vincent. "You have no teacher." He turned to Icarus. "Your teacher has two fewer babysitters." He looked at Anna. "You have two fewer guardians." He gestured to the remaining Avengers. "And you are down two members, one of which happened to be your leader. Any ideas?"  
"Oligarchy. The whole democratic leadership was really Steve's thing," Tony interjected. Fury ignored the comment pointedly.  
"I've sent a message to Wakanda. T'Challa will be coming to New York where he will stay until Captain Rogers and Agent Romanov are returned," Fury placed both hands, palms down, on the conference table. "Vincent, you will continue your training with the Black Panther and Thor. Now this still means that we lack a member, and in light of Evictus' latest appearance, we will need to tighten security. Agent Coulson will be moving in the tower, and you," he pointed at Anna. "Are no longer allowed to leave said tower." It took Anna a moment to process what this meant.  
"What?"  
"Even with T'Challa and Agent Coulson, we are still vulnerable, and at the moment, you are the most vulnerable piece."  
"So I'm the weakest link. Is that what you're saying?"  
"Metaphorically yes," the directly replied. "Evictus has targeted two people, one of which happens to be you and the other happens to be dead. You are restricted to the tower, and I expect all of you to obey this order. You are all dismissed."  
Anna rose from her chair trying not to control her frustration at the one-eyed man to her left. It didn't help that both Icarus and Vincent caught up with her as they were leaving the room.  
"Anna, wait." She continued to make her way down the hallway.  
"We know you're upset, but the director has a point," Icarus managed to spit out during his frantic chase. Anna gave a disgusted sigh.  
"Right now you are the easiest target..."  
"So locking me away in a tower will deter him?" Anna asked.  
"Anna," Vincent spoke up for the first time since Cornelius' death. "Right now, everything's really screwed up. But we're doing this because you are important, and we can't lose you too."  
"Guys, I'm not going to just sit and wait around in the tower. If I don't transcend, then none of us can resume our responsibility. I need to continue training, and if that means I need to leave the tower then I will."  
"You're going to directly disobey Fury?" Icarus asked. "Anna, that's ridicules and dangerous." Anna remained stoic as her two comrades regarded her stubbornness.  
"If you try to leave the tower, then we will stop you."  
"I think that is a fair warning. Now if you'll excuse me I have notes to read." Anna jabbed the elevator button so that the doors shut in the faces of her comrades. She instructed Jarvis to take her to what once was Cornelius' room. Stepping into the room, she paused to take a deep breath. When she assured Steve that she would be all right, she was telling him the truth-she neglected to add the word 'eventually'. She was still having a difficult time coping with Cornelius' death, and wasn't fully ready to venture into his room to peruse his belongings anytime soon. But her intuition was telling her that Cornelius was close to an important discovery. If there was one thing her deceased mentor had supported throughout all his teachings it was to trust intuition.  
"Come on Anna, just go inside in," she urged herself, taking a timid step forward. The room still smelled like the musty odor of books. It was fairly sparse, save for the collections of papers that were strewn across the room. It occurred to Anna that she never had a chance to truly know who Cornelius was. After she had arrived in this dimension, she sought out Cornelius only for his answers, not for a personal relationship. If there was any indication of his life before the Three arrived, then it was quite clear she wouldn't find it in this room. Perhaps that was for the better-she once again needed answers, and any personal item of Cornelius could spark a multitude of regret and sadness. She began to comb through the piles of notes, realizing quickly that any recent development would not be laying carelessly out in the open. It was sure to be in his notebook. The same notebook that would have been on his person the night of his death. The coroner would have sent any personal belongings to someone, but Anna was entirely sure of who. It appeared that she would have to seek the help of a certain agent.


End file.
